


日耳曼尼亚的波吕克斯

by Mouisanya



Category: 300 (2006), Centurion (2010), Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/pseuds/Mouisanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公元97年，罗马皇帝涅尔瓦被近卫军团胁持，他让自己的侄孙Leto离开危机潜伏的罗马，前往莱茵河投奔高地日耳曼军团的司令官图拉真。然而，一切并没有按照他们的计划展开……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefarewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/gifts).



> 祝我亲爱的深海生日快乐！——鲨美拉郎罗马组死忠敬上^^

Chapter 1

Leto在收拾行囊的时候还在想，为逃避与哨兵结合而出走简直像是在逃婚，至少在近卫军团的普通战士眼里，这两者没什么本质上的区别。很快消息就会传开，说那个奥古斯都的侄孙跑了，真是近卫军团的重大损失，他可是被誉为帝国有史以来最有前途的向导呢，卡路西狄乌斯大人一定气疯了。  
让卡路西狄乌斯见鬼去吧！Leto想，他才不要和这个胁持他叔祖父的军官结合。  
罗马自从上一位皇帝图密善被刺之后就没有安定过，如今连近卫军团都胆敢禁闭皇帝，简直本末倒置，居然还把为图密善大人报仇拿来当幌子，说涅尔瓦大人继位整整一年了也没动手调查真凶。

一阵敲门声把Leto的思绪打断了，他警觉地提起剑，在确认来者是涅尔瓦皇帝的家奴之后才松了口气把门打开。  
“艾妮？你吓坏我了，快进来。”  
女奴摘下斗篷上的帽子，露出一头乱蓬蓬的金发，她的脸色发白，嘴唇还在微微地抖动着，但望着Leto的眼神却很坚定，她掏出一个小布袋交给他：“Leto大人，抱歉我不能离开太久，他们会怀疑我的。”  
Leto让她坐下试图安抚她，却发现自己其实也没有想象中那么镇定：“你没有被跟踪吧。”  
“没有。”  
“涅尔瓦大人还好吗？”他明知不该浪费时间，却还是忍不住地问。  
“嗯，他本人……还好。”  
艾妮有些闪躲的眼神让Leto的神经立刻紧绷起来，瞬间最坏的想象都朝他的脑袋扑了过来，让他连呼吸都忘记了。  
“出了什么事？！”  
“没，没什么，您放心吧，有Quintus保护着他呢，再说了，也没有人敢公然伤害奥古斯都啊。”

在听到那个名字的时候Leto浑身一震。的确，至少在公开的场合没人敢，但这并不等于皇帝的贴身侍卫就能有好日子过。  
他听到自己的声音有些不太平稳：“所以，Quintus有麻烦了是吗？告诉我他怎么了。”  
艾妮不是个善于撒谎的女孩，偷跑出来本来就很紧张，她在Leto的逼视下很快就妥协了：“Quintus不让我告诉您的，他说只是轻伤而已。求您赶快走吧，别犹豫了！”  
Leto站起来转过身去，光是听到这样的描述就已经够令人担心的了，而且他知道，他们的真实处境绝对要危险得多。他的后背随着呼吸上下起伏，像是要做出什么惊人的决定一样攥紧了拳头。  
可怜的女孩儿被他的样子吓坏了，她急得几乎要哭出来：“您要做什么？求您别冲动啊！想想奥古斯都对您说过的话，如果您因为我说了什么而留下被害的话，他是不会原谅我的！”  
“不，谢谢你，艾妮，快回去吧，路上千万小心。”Leto很快平复了自己的情绪，帮女孩儿戴好帽子。

-*-

看着艾妮的身影消失在楼下之后Leto回到屋里子坐下，还没收拾完的行囊就那么摊在地上，他却没有继续。  
没什么可担心的，孩子。  
作为一个70多岁的老人，叔祖父从来不认为自己的安全是首要问题，他的忧虑永远在更宏观的层面上。近卫军团的不满情绪如果不能及时解决的话，不要说首都罗马，也许边境所有军团都会受到影响。在图密善皇帝遇刺的阴影下，他们与元老院之间的仇恨之火一触即发。30年前的那场内乱对罗马来讲依然清晰得如昨天发生的一般，那样的噩梦不能这么快就再次重演。  
那么既然如此，他为什么会支持自己离开罗马呢？Leto最害怕去面对的就是这个问题，天知道近卫军团会对一个的公然抗拒安排的向导做出什么样的处置。所以，叔祖父应该是出于私心才让他离开这个是非之地。他能置自己的安危于不顾，却无法目睹自己所剩无几的血亲受到伤害。近卫军团突然提出强制要求本来就值得怀疑，Leto还没有到规定必须结合的年纪，祭司也从未表示过卡路西狄乌斯和他相配。这很有可能是一个骗局，想要用Leto做人质来进一步逼迫皇帝……

他到底该怎么办？  
如果就此一走了之，叔祖父的处境可能会更糟糕，但如果留下来，他不怕被软禁，但是，和那个叫做卡路西狄乌斯的残暴军官结合，与他共赴每一场危险的战斗，在精神上引导他、安抚他、激励他——光是想象一下就让人无法忍受，这些事他只愿和另一个人一起去做。

Quintus，没人知道他们在每一次对视时彼此那狂乱不已的心跳，Leto也不曾告诉过任何人，多少次他借口去向皇帝问安，都是为了和皇帝的侍卫在无人的角落里偷偷交换一个亲吻。  
而现在，Leto简直想要立即去到他身边。方才艾妮泄露的只言片语足以让他猜出Quintus发生了什么事，也许没有人敢公然伤害皇帝，但皇帝身边的一个侍卫，一个日耳曼尼亚奴隶出身的侍卫，死多少次都不会有人追究的。他现在离开的话，也许就是永别了，无论是谁先抵达冥土的彼岸，他们都不会再有见面的机会。  
Leto感觉胸口有什么温热的东西在流动着，在肌肤之下，骨肉深处流动，点燃每一处的思念甚至是欲望，给予他危险的力量和勇气去摒弃一切理智。

他不再犹豫，起身迅速将行囊打好，然后套上斗篷走了出去。

-*-

Quintus站在楼上的连廊向下望去，庭院里已经换上了另一批哨兵，他们的向导不知道隐藏在什么地方，向导醇在定期服用的药草掩盖之下本来就不明显，更何况此时的院子里被哨兵的气息占据着。他们霸道张扬的体热刺激着Quintus作为哨兵那同样敏锐的五感，让这位未结合的士兵感到燥热难耐。  
屋里传来了咳嗽的声音，第一声之后停顿一下，然后再连着两声——这已经成为了皇帝与他之间的暗语，Quintus听到之后放弃了对监视者的打探，轻手轻脚地回到屋里。涅尔瓦和往常一样伏在书案前，但是看上去已经轻松了不少。Quintus知道年迈的皇帝最近都在为10月底朱庇特的祭祀仪式做准备，似乎要借这个机会发布一个重要的决定，所以一连很多天都没有让任何人打扰他，昨天近卫军团的哨兵挑起争端的事也被他压了下来，没有告诉皇帝。此时，即便是涅尔瓦本人召唤他进屋，Quintus也只是默默地站在的门口，尽量不发出任何声音。  
涅尔瓦回过头来，从椅子上站起来，向Quintus伸出手，在他的搀扶下走到长塌前坐下。  
“艾妮已经从Leto那里回来了是吗？”  
“是的，主人。您放心吧。”Quintus在皇帝身边半跪下来，“艾妮说已经交给Leto大人了。”  
“好，很好。”老人长叹了口气，把手中的一张羊皮纸递给自己的侍卫，“收好这个，Quintus。”  
只是瞟了一眼羊皮纸上的文字，侍卫就立即明白了主人的用意。Leto的家庭教师曾经教过他基本的读写，这封信的内容显然是与他的命运有关。  
“涅尔瓦大人！”  
而皇帝只是平静地接下他震惊的眼神，用一个祖父面对孙辈的慈爱目光看着他：“我早该让你恢复自由了，孩子。你15岁时就被掠到罗马，跟着我也快有十年了。”  
“我哪里也不去，主人。”  
“如果你是为了我而留下，我认为完全没有这个必要。”皇帝伸出手抚摸Quintus眉头的伤疤，“近卫军团不会对我做什么，因为即便他们不动手，死亡之神也会如期来迎接我。这也是当初元老院推举我的一个原因，一个人到了我这样的年纪还拥有什么呢？我也没有儿子，除了Leto之外他们找不到能够挟持我的方法。”

Leto……想起少年的名字就已经足以让Quintus暴露所有的弱点，他放任自己在主人面前低下了头。  
皇帝的手从他的额头移开，转而放在他肩上。  
“Quintus，我已经让那孩子去高地日耳曼尼亚了，图拉真那里是安全的。再往北就是你的故乡了不是么，跟Leto一起去吧，别为我留下来。”

故乡是个温柔却致命的武器，总能在不经意之间瓦解一个在任何危险之中都不曾胆怯的战士为自己的所建立的所有防线。Quintus第一次觉得自己的主人有些残忍，他比任何人都了解自己对Leto的渴望，也知道这个哨兵是个天生的战士，他的血液中流淌忠诚和自我牺牲的炽热。  
他闭上眼，少年的笑容和哀伤都在慢慢褪色，离他越来越远，而他内心的血液似乎也随之流尽，仅余一个冰冷的空洞。再度抬起头的时候他眼里泛出的泪水已经不见了，浅绿色的瞳孔散发着北方的寒冬才有的凛冽。  
“原谅我，涅尔瓦大人。”——原谅我，Leto，“我不会离开您的，我会保护您直到生命的尽头。”

-*-

皇帝在罗马帕拉提乌姆山的住所Leto再熟悉不过，这是他们的家族在共和制时代建造的别墅，Leto5岁时随祖父回到罗马就一直在此居住，几乎玩遍了每一个角落，知晓每一条隐秘的通道。所以，即便如今被近卫军团层层包围，他也能找到不被发现就能进入的方法。  
厨房里那条运送食物的通道已经废弃多年，那是Leto小时候最喜欢躲藏的地方之一，从那里可以爬上二楼的备餐间，备餐间里有一个储物的壁柜，只有极少数的人知道那柜子里面有一扇门，门的另一边就是主人的书房，只不过现在被一个神龛挡住了。  
幸好Leto的身形还在足够瘦小，通道的宽度还能容得下他的骨架。他记得7岁那年父亲去世，自己就窝在这个狭窄的角落里不肯出来，家人急得到处寻找他，他却捂着耳朵不去听那些嘈杂的喊叫。然而连一天都没有过，Quintus就找到了他，连哄带骗地把他抱了出来。Leto那时候觉得，这个比他大十岁的大哥哥怎么就这么厉害，自从他来了叔祖父家，他那些捉迷藏的把戏就都相继失效了，Quintus总是能第一个找到他。渐渐地，Leto也迷上了被他找到的感觉，有时候还佯装发脾气，一定要Quintus主动抱他才肯出来。  
Leto不由自主地陷入回忆，他小的时候总是粘着Quintus，却并不明白为什么家人不许他们亲近。奴隶和主人是不同的，而一个孩子哪里懂得这个世界的不公。幸好叔祖父涅尔瓦并不介意，好几次Quintus被责难都是他亲自解的围。也许他一开始就已经看出了这个日耳曼尼亚少年的忠诚和善良，才会从角斗士教练手中将他买了过来。  
事实证明叔祖父的眼光是正确的，但这也意味着Quintus会一直拼死保护皇帝不受近卫军团的威胁，他是不可能会放下一切和他一起离开罗马的，而如果自己不离开的话，后果不难预测——近卫军团一边安排他与新晋升的军官结合，一边却早已开始了对他的搜捕。谁也不能保证他被抓到之后会怎样，他家族的势力已经远不如从前，那些能为了他挺身而出的朋友又都不在罗马。

Leto爬上通道，甩了甩头上的灰，坐在堆满各种杂物的备餐间里让自己的喘息渐渐平稳下来。走廊里的哨兵们在来回地巡视着，空气里充斥着他们特有的体热，Leto忍耐不住再次检查自己身上的向导醇有没有掩盖好，当他看到自己的精神向导安全地着陆在栏杆上而哨兵对此毫无察觉的时候，他终于松了口气。这种生灵是只存在于每个人的精神世界里的，即便是身为哨兵或向导的他们，也只能在某些特殊的情况下看见别人的精神向导。  
“嘘，乖乖。”他对着那只扑扇着翅膀的红隼做出安抚的手势，“别害怕，没事的。”  
身形精干短小的猛禽立即收起了翅膀，警惕地环视着周围的情况。 

Leto待自己的呼吸平静下来之后，慢慢地朝壁柜走去，然后打开了柜门。

-*-

如果Quintus说自己从来没有想过要回日耳曼尼亚的话，那一定是个善意的谎言。

那片莱茵河岸广袤荒凉的土地是他出生的地方，他的祖辈们歌颂着出生于大地的神祗隤士妥和他的儿子曼奴斯，而曼奴斯的儿子们——马昔、甘卜累威夷、斯维比、汪底利夷……这些才是他们部族真正的名字。在高卢人和罗马人的认知之中，他们都只是日耳曼人。  
日耳曼，一个模糊而无足轻重的概念，他们的过去和生活方式在奴隶的烙印之下都是无足重轻的。但他的主人涅尔瓦大人并没有像大多数罗马人那样将他视为奴隶或家畜，相反，这位名门的后裔一直对边境地区的原始部族很感兴趣，他的前半生与世无争，大多数时间都花费在学术上，直到晚年才被卷入权力的漩涡。  
每次和涅尔瓦大人聊那些部落的习俗之后Quintus都很难入眠，这是别的奴隶所不可能有的生活，那时Leto还很小，但却表现出了比自己的叔祖父还强烈的兴趣，他甚至让Quintus教会了他日耳曼人的语言，当时谁也没想到，这后来成为了他们之间交流的一种情趣。

在这时回忆往事是容易让人沦陷的，Quintus知道，沦陷会进而导致失职，失职不应存在于一个贴身侍卫的意识里。他强迫自己中断回忆，但哨兵没有向导那样强大的精神能力，无法用精神的护盾来保护自己免受感官和情绪的侵袭，结合了的哨兵还可以依靠向导来开启或封印某一部分感官，而作为帝国官员的侍卫，像Quintus这样的哨兵是不被允许结合的。  
结合是一把双刃剑，它给予哨兵护盾，却也同时令他们有了弱点。

为了让自己不受情绪的左右，Quintus索性把注意力放在了其他的感官上，仔细地探查着周围的动静。  
就是那时，他发觉了在距离自己和涅尔瓦不远的房间里有人，那人身上闻不出明显的气息，这很不寻常，让人怀疑是刻意用了药草来掩盖。为了不惊动皇帝，他谎称要去检查一下神龛上的供品，然后走进了书房的里间。  
哨兵闭上双眼，将注意力放在听觉和嗅觉上，慢慢地，神龛后面的呼吸和气味就清晰了起来，来者是一个向导，未结合的哨兵对向导的香醇比其他哨兵更加敏感，来人虽然用了药草，但近距离地专注地闻起来还是能够辨认的。每个向导的香醇都不同，Quintus辨认出那阵熟悉的味道之后几乎是跑着来到神龛前面。  
他的心脏在猛烈地跳动着，所有属于哨兵的因子都在血液中叫嚣起来，为那个他一直以来在渴望的向导，他一直以来渴望的爱人。

Quintus强忍着自己的喘息，把头贴在墙壁上，自己身上属于哨兵的体热在无节制地释放给对方，混杂着昨日伤口里那未干涸的血腥味，根本不受理性的控制。这足以让任何一个向导难以招架，Quintus已经听到了墙壁对面隐隐的抽泣声，他却不敢说话，好像害怕一旦开口，这一切就会像梦一般消失无踪。

Leto，为什么你要来这里？哨兵本性中的保护欲此时疯狂地折磨着他，而随着另一位哨兵的出现，使这种保护欲几乎要变成仇恨和战斗的欲望。

“嘿，你在哪里干什么？日耳曼的野狗！”

Quintus直起身体，从那紧绷的背部曲线不难看出他的警戒和愤怒。当他转过身来的时候，一匹毛色黑金相间的巨狼已经出现在了他脚边。  
“卡路西狄乌斯。”Quintus几乎是咬牙切齿地念出这个名字，这个被安排与Leto结合的哨兵昨天在他身上留下的刀伤还未愈合，而现在，他的出现更加危险。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

卡路西狄乌斯从未见过Quintus这么凶狠的表情，在他印象里这个皇帝的家奴是个不敢惹是生非的孬种，只要不危及到他的主人，那么怎么辱骂或殴打他他都不会回击的。而这个昨天才刚刚被他打得屁滚尿流的手下败将此刻却好像变了一个人，散发出坚定而决然的气息，哨兵的体热刺激着对手那同样敏锐而易怒的感官。

两个哨兵相遇是件危险的事情，特别是两个未结合的哨兵，一方面因为没有人能控制他们的，另一方面是因为他们在本性中将那些未结合的同类视为竞争对手，如果有未结合的向导在场的话，情况会更糟，在这种情况系哨兵的保护欲会成倍增长，将所有的注意力都集中在与对手厮杀之中，甚至因此进入狂化或者神游的状态，无法在回复理智——就像现在，这名向导还是Quintus最在乎的人。  
不知道是幸运还是不幸，他们面对的是卡路西狄乌斯，幸运的是这个人此时也陷入了与Quintus整个你死我活的疯狂之中，否则早该怀疑Quintus所爱慕的向导就在周围；不幸的是，比起已结合的哨兵，这位年轻的军官对Leto身上的向导醇也更加敏感。

Leto在墙壁的另一边连大气都不敢出，生怕自己的气息被卡路西狄乌斯发现，更害怕Quintus会与卡路西狄乌斯发生正面的冲突。  
他来这里不是为了害他最重要的人陷入危险，更不能眼睁睁地看着Quintus被伤害或是失控。而现在，两个哨兵之间的对决已经是不可避免的了。卡路西狄乌斯也唤出了自己的精神向导，一只倨傲慵懒的雄狮甩动着浓密的鬃毛，朝Quintus的巨狼吼叫起来，而后者也在挑衅之下弓起了身体准备出击。

Quintus，冷静！Leto想要大喊却不能，在现实图景中若要安抚并Quintus的话，他不可能不惊动卡路西狄乌斯，更别提四周到处都是近卫军团的哨兵和向导，刚才的动静已经传到了楼下，几个哨兵正在往书房的方向走来，他们的向导也在暗中伺机行动。

红隼在晴朗的天空中盘旋，发出尖锐的嘶鸣，广阔的雪地上有两头彼此对峙的野兽，散发出的体热几乎能够融化它们周围的积雪。

Leto再次睁开眼睛的时候，惊讶地发现自己已经进入了一个陌生的精神图景，远处有一个熟悉的身影在白皑皑的雪地上奔跑着跌倒，翻滚着留下了一条耀眼的红色。  
Quintus！他发不出声音，只能在心底呼唤着，而深陷自己精神图景无法自拔的哨兵却听不见他的呼唤——他不是他的哨兵，他也还不是他的向导，他不确定自己是否能够带领他回到现实之中。

该死，快停下来，Quintus！他奋力追了上去，却像是在噩梦之中那样怎么也迈不开脚步，回来！回到我身边来，与我结合为一处，融化成一人。

愿一直束缚着自由的锁链也一样捆绑着你我，愿我们的心脏被同一支长矛贯穿，愿今后分享的一切苦难与欢愉，直至死亡的降临。

一阵炽热的风突然吹过漫无边际的雪原，冰雪瞬间融化成春天涌动不已的潮水向他袭来，在渴望已久的凉意之中他惊觉原本燥热的温度已经消失了，体内属于向导的渴求已经被满足——与哨兵的结合——结合热在恐惧中被撩起，却又在两个灵魂渴望接近和结合的过程中被熄灭。

他看到了Quintus的精神向导，那匹黑金色的巨狼卧在不远的地方，仰着头看着站在它头上的红隼。

回到现实图景之后Leto第一件事就是透过神龛的裂痕朝书房里望去。  
Quintus紧绷的后背慢慢放松了下来，他的气息稳稳地沉向腹腔的深处，与躁动不安的卡路西狄乌斯形成鲜明的对比。  
“我在，祈祷，您难道没有看出来么？”刚完成了精神结合的哨兵不急不慢地将身体靠在神龛上，胳膊肘随意地搭在台面上，回答了方才军官无礼的质问。

Leto感觉到了安全，爱人的体热透过木板的缝隙传来，让他在危险中体会安全的温暖。

-*-

“你会后悔的，无礼的奴隶！”卡路西狄乌斯再次唤出自己的精神向导，雄狮受到主人的愤怒驱使，咆哮着冲它的对手扑来。Quintus的巨狼迅速地闪开了，然后并不急于攻击，而是冷冷地审视着狮子掉转过头来，然后愤怒在自己周围来回踱步。  
若是自然界中的对决，那么独狼一定不是狮子的对手，野兽中的王者在体格和爆发力上占有绝对的优势。但每一种动物都有自己生存的法则，狼作为一种群居的动物，它本身并不是最强大的猎手，可怕的是它身后源源不绝出现的同类，那才是猎手真正的噩梦。很明显卡路西狄乌斯的精神向导在面对Quintus的巨狼时没有意识这一点，它自信地吼叫着，以为会像往常一样把对手吓破肝胆。  
巨狼金色的四肢和前胸在雪地中闪烁着耀眼的光泽，背部的毛发黝黑发亮，那双淡绿色的眼睛不带一点情绪地凝视着对手。  
渐渐地狮子被雪地的反光晃得产生了幻觉，它好像看到了巨狼身后出现了一个影子，像是重影一般一模一样的形状，让晕眩的感觉更加强烈了，那影子却越来越清晰，并且逐渐脱离了本体成为一个独立的生命，比Quintus的巨狼更加敏捷却也更加焦躁。  
那是另一匹的狼！它的颜色似乎与雪地的白相近，所以很难看得清晰，远望过去只能辨认出一团移动的银灰色，和一双同样淡绿色的眼睛。  
兽王在两只狼的包围之下乱了阵脚，幻觉似乎越来越严重，那头银白色相间的巨狼仰起头，发出一声长啸，越来越多的幻影出现在雪地上，渐渐将它包围了起来……

“你们在干什么？”

这场精神对决的胜负越来越明显，然而就在卡路西狄乌斯的狮子快要被击败的时候，现实图景中的一个声音打断了他们。两个哨兵都收回了自己的精神向导朝门口望去，看清来者之后Quintus松了口气，而卡路西狄乌斯却不满地哼了哼。  
“埃德荷，这儿有你什么事？”  
邓肯· 埃德荷——近卫军团的五位首席Alpha哨兵之一，实力仅次于领袖Alpha，也是少有的几位能从连接的断裂中恢复的哨兵——他曾经的向导和妻子是Leto的姑妈阿丽亚。  
“卡路西狄乌斯，如果长官知道你不去追查Leto的行踪，反而在这里和一个侍卫浪费时间的话，你该怎么样交代呢？”  
“用不着您操心。”卡路西狄乌斯试图掩饰自己的心虚，夺路而去。  
“别忘了。”年长的首席哨兵在他们擦家而过的时候说，音量刚刚好够房间里的Quintus和隔壁的Leto听见，“你的任务是找到Leto并把他活着带回来，不要擅自和他结合。”

然后他意味深长地望了望Quintus，又瞟了一眼神龛，这让后者立即进入警戒的状态，但埃德荷的眼中并没有杀意，反而像是在提醒他们一样与Quintus对视了一会儿，然后就转身离开了。

Quintus这才放松下来，胸前的伤口发出隐隐的刺痛，内衫被再次流出的血液染得一片黏腻难耐。  
Quintus！  
Leto的声音直接进入了他的脑海中 。  
我在这儿，Leto，什么事也没有。  
老天，你还好吗？木板间的裂缝太窄了，视野范围内只能看见Quintus的后肩，你往前走几步好么，转过身来让我看看。  
然而Quintus却不想让他看见自己的伤口，他依然背冲着他，只是将头向后靠去拉近两个人在现实中的距离。  
方才建立的精神连接散发出温热的暖意，和哨兵的体热混在一起，他们很有默契地调整着彼此呼吸的节奏，不发一言，只放任自己短暂地沉浸在彼此的气息里。

半晌，Quintus睁开双眼。  
我们是不是做错了？Leto。  
……

他的向导明白他指的是什么，却没有立即回答。  
结合怎么能算是错误呢？为什么顺从天性的他们，要因为爱和勇气而受到谴责？然而没有人能给出答案。

不，你没有做错任何事，你回应了我的呼唤和渴求，我为此感谢神明。  
你的姑父似乎想要提醒我们些什么。  
是的，可能他已经怀疑我就在附近了。很显然近卫军团要他做的并不是强制结合这么简单，否则为什么不允许卡路西狄乌斯在找到他之后擅自结合。  
Leto，你必须尽快离开……  
我知道！不要再说了！

向导情绪上的波动让哨兵紧张地朝门口的方向望去，幸运的是没有人发觉。

Leto……  
……  
Leto，对不起，我只是很担心你。——我只是，无法承受失去你的痛苦，连想象都不能。  
我说过我知道。少年已经恢复了平静和镇定，我知道我必须离开，无论是为了自己的安全还是为了皇帝的立场。而且我还知道……

——你不会和我一起走。

是的，我不能。Quintus闭上了眼睛，胸腔之中有什么在裂开漫延出去，他整个脑袋里都只剩下对不起这三个字，而此时他却连说出口的力气都没有。  
原谅我，Leto。  
不，我不会原谅你，少年突然睁开双眼，Quintus，我要你记住自己的错，记住自己没有履行哨兵的职责守护在向导身边，记住自己愚蠢却可爱的忠诚。该死的，你的精神向导应该是条牧羊犬才对！  
听到这里Quintus忍不住笑了，他转过身，透过神龛上面的缝隙看到了Leto故作恼怒的脸，那双湛蓝的眼睛里有什么晶莹剔透的东西在闪烁着，眼神却坚定而温柔。他们紧紧贴在木板上去汲取对方的温度和气息，仿佛剩下的时间都要靠此时的记忆支撑。  
你是我的。  
是的，我是你的主人，你最好记住。  
遵命，我的小主人，我的向导，请您可怜可怜您的哨兵吧，如果您落到了敌人手中他可就完了。  
好啊，那你来求我。  
求你了。

求求你，请为了我保护好自己，Leto。  
Quintus摘下脖子上的项链，把它塞进木板的裂缝中：我从没告诉你这个挂坠对我来说有多重要，它是我的所有的过去和回忆，让它暂时代替我跟随你。  
Leto接了过去，那挂坠像是一个人像又像是某种字符。

我不会永远帮你保存着，你最好尽快去旅行自己作为哨兵的职责。  
好的，知道了，我会的。

我们会再见面的。

红隼展翅飞上天空，朝着北方的日耳曼尼亚飞去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

十月的莱茵河岸早已是深秋的季节，不同的树木换上了颜色各异的装扮，金黄的底调望上去一片暖意，抗衡着寒冷萧索的空气。  
一只白色的隼鹰从高空飞越平原上的要塞，然后横跨过繁茂的森林，穿过群山中那一条条被自然的巨斧劈开的缝隙，来到了莱茵河的对面。  
它减慢了速度，缓缓地向下降落，最终在一个男人的手臂上停了下来。

“嘿，我的小美人儿，你回来了？”白隼的主人摸了摸它，然后拿出一块肉干。身形娇小的猛禽见到食物却一点也不含糊，弯钩一样的喙迅猛地咬住肉干，两三下就吃了进去。  
远处传来一阵脚步声，男人察觉到之后亲了亲自己自己的猎鹰，然后将它再次放飞。

“原来你在这里，Stelios！”  
一个金发碧眼的女人穿着墨绿色的长裙，双手交叉在胸前，像是在等待一个解释一样看着她面前的男人，而后者一副摸样故意没有看到的表情，目光游离在视平线以上——  
“哦，艾莉安娜我亲爱的，愿曼奴斯保佑你，嗯……如你所见，我在找我的狼，不知道那小子又跑去了哪里鬼混。”

“哼，真是与主人一个德行的圣兽，成天不务正业地四处游荡。”艾莉安娜身后紧紧跟着她的“银矛”艾泰恩——一身武士的打扮，短裙下面的腿部精瘦有力。显然，Stelios和艾莉安娜说话的方式让她很不舒服，她加紧几步挡在了两人中间。  
男人不怀好意地笑着，裂开嘴露出一排整齐的牙齿，让对面的女武士很想一拳挥过去把它们全都打碎。他英俊的脸上浮现出一个难看的鬼脸，然后装作很无奈地撩了撩自己的肩头的长发。

“快回去吧，Stelios，你总得让长老们发发脾气，准备好挨打了么？”艾莉安娜走过来安抚着艾泰恩，后者故意在Stelios面前炫耀着与伴侣的恩爱，成功地换来一个白眼。  
“让长老们省省力气吧，马上就要入冬了，我们的食物没多到可以浪费的地步。”  
“你有没有作为‘银矛’的责任感，Stelios？斯维比人近来总在袭击我们，所有的‘银矛’都该留在部落里。”  
“‘银矛’又不是看家犬，艾泰恩。部落之间的那些烦人事儿永远也没有尽头，难不成我们都要被圈在家里不成？”  
“可那也不等于你就有理由去找罗马人的麻烦！”

Stelios漫不经心的表情出现了一丝裂痕，他的眼中掠过寒冷的杀意。  
“我喜欢掠夺罗马人的财富，这很公平不是吗？毕竟他们从我们手中抢走的可远远不止这些。”  
“可你知不知道你已经是罗马人猎捕的对象了……”  
“当然，简直是可以在祖先面前炫耀的荣誉！”  
“Stelios，够了，谁不知道你是为什么要跟罗马人过意不去，你……”  
艾泰恩的话说到一半又吞了回去，艾莉安娜在一旁给她使眼色，示意她先离开，两个“银矛”在一起就是麻烦的开端，更何况还有一个是没结合的。

Stelios在艾泰恩离开后叹了口气，转过身去：“好了，别那样看着我，我会在入冬之前回去的。”  
艾莉安娜却依旧站在原地，她沉默了一阵，小心翼翼地琢磨着措辞。

“Stelios，已经十年了，他若还活着，为什么不回来呢？”  
男人没有理会她的话。  
“如果你相信他还活着，就更不应该让仇恨蒙蔽你的心眼，你有没有想过，如果他是自愿留在了罗马呢？”  
这个念头像是一把火再次点燃了“银矛”武士的怒火，Stelios转过身来，他的气势让远处的艾泰恩不安地跳了出来，连艾莉安娜都有些发抖。

“如果是那样的话……”Stelios慢慢的、一个字一个字地说，：“我会找到他，我会找到他然后亲手杀了他。”

艾莉安娜失望地低下头去，任由自己的被艾泰恩拉走，远离潜在的危险。

独狼一般的男人在她们离去之后疲惫地闭上眼，他的精神图景中一片雪白，白色是天地间唯一的色彩，他的世界像是空无一物，放眼望去只有无边际的刺眼。可他并不想回到现实的图景之中，完全不介意自己的双眼被雪地的反光晃得发晕，以至于那个灰白色的身影都快走到他的跟前了他才发现。  
“嘿，伙计，你终于回来了？”他蹲下，将自己的“圣兽”——一匹银色和白色相间的巨狼搂进怀里，宠溺地蹂躏着它的脖子。

只有你相信他还活着是不是，伙计？你依然能够看见你那只笨哥哥。

巨狼好像能够明白主人的心情，它发出呜呜的声音舔起主人冰冷的脸，湿乎乎的舌头很是烦人。  
——却也很温暖。

-*-

Leto与护送他的亲信汇合之后立即向北方的雷根斯堡进发，那里是日耳曼长城防线所在地，负责高地日耳曼的四个军团中有两个常驻此处。他们一路上格外小心，即便是远离首都，在近卫军团势力的范围之外，他们也是一直装扮成一队普通的商人，尽量不去引起别人的注意力。赶路实在是件累人的事情，特别是当精神一直处于紧绷的时候，每次一到达住处Leto就恨不得立即躺平。  
“大人，明天的行程已经安排好了，请您早点休息。”  
“哦，谢谢，卢修斯，你也尽量多睡会儿，难得今晚不用守夜。”Leto强打起精神来和他家族的卫队长道晚安，然后几乎是等不及对方鞠躬离开就已经打起了哈欠，随着门被关上，他也仰面朝天倒在了床上。

脖子里的挂坠在他躺下的时候滑了出来，不偏不正地落在他的眉心，把他从睡意里拖了出来。他伸手将坠子举在半空，一边贪婪地注视着，一边开启了想念的闸门，埋身沉入水底。

Quintus从来不和任何人聊自己的家人，事实上他从不谈论自己被抓来罗马之前的一切经历，Leto也只是凭感觉认为他可能有弟弟或妹妹，因为他看上去天生就适合当兄长。Leto小时候是个淘气的孩子，一直到现在，家里还有些上了年纪的佣人记得他曾经是多粘人。他在家族中没有同辈的兄弟姐妹，这个日耳曼尼亚的大男孩被买回来之后自然而然成了他依赖的对象。

如果这个挂坠代表着Quintus的过去，那么他的过去是什么？

小时候Leto很少关注Quintus的感受，更多的是自己对他的渴求，特别是母亲去世之后，这对一个孩子7岁的孩子来说几乎是等于半个世界崩塌下来。而长大之后，当他学会了去关心和爱这个一直陪伴在他身边的人之后，Quintus却似乎将自己的过去埋进了心底最深的角落，让他再也无从探知。

他来自何方，如果有一天被赋予了自由的话，他又将去向何处？

项链本身似乎和吊坠是分开打造的，链子是罗马最普遍的款式，而坠子却粗狂古朴，做工的简陋程度让人怀疑是几个世纪前的产物。坠子上的形象很特别，像是某个神明的象形文字，从断裂处来看，另一半应该和它左右对称。 

你知道，Leto，我们的神祗并没有特定的形象，丛林本身就是我们供奉的对象，他们被看做年轻的兄弟，如果一定要打个比方的话，你可以把他们想象成是日耳曼尼亚的卡斯托尔和波吕克斯。  
那么，你是哪一个呢，Quintus？  
什么？  
你的这个吊坠代表着哪一个神？是哥哥卡斯托尔，还是弟弟波吕克斯？  
……

“为什么你是卡斯托尔呢？”Leto将爱人的吊坠放到自己的唇边，轻声自语，“为什么你告诉我，你是卡斯托尔？”  
卡斯托尔和波吕克斯，古希腊的神话中斯巴达王后产下的双生子海伦的哥哥。兄弟两人一向并肩作战，所向无敌。但英雄往往备受诸神的嫉恨，注定不会拥有安宁幸福的人生。留着凡人血液的哥哥卡斯托尔在一次战斗中死去，留下了不死之身的弟弟波吕克斯。波吕克斯不愿独自面对漫长的生命，于是祈求父神，愿与卡斯托尔共赴死者的国度。

那是悲伤的故事，Quintus，我不喜欢。Leto将项链从脖子上摘下来，小心地放入贴身的小袋子里面。  
——你才不是日耳曼尼亚的卡斯托尔，即使有一天你离去，我们之间的结合也会带我回到你的身边，无论那将是诸神的星空还是亡灵的地府。  
我发誓。

-*-

元老院在十月底朱庇特的祭奠之前临时增加了一次的会议，近卫军团的一系列举动让他们惶恐不安。与此同时，涅尔瓦在近卫军团的押送下回到皇宫，他在离开自己家族的别墅之前遣散了大部分的家奴和亲信，只带着一直跟随他的贴身侍卫和家奴。

皇宫和几大贵族们的别墅都位于帕拉提乌姆山上，这是罗马七丘中最神圣的一座，内乱结束后费拉维王朝在此建立宫殿。这座山不仅仅象征着王权，更是神话中罗马的起源。罗马最初的建立者罗慕路斯和雷慕斯兄弟就是这座山上被发现，这一对被遗弃的双生子是战神马耳斯和阿尔巴国公主的孩子，传说中是一只母狼用自己的奶水喂养了他们。  
然而神话故事的结局是残酷的，与权力有关的故事哪有不残酷的呢？  
这对兄弟长大后建立了属于自己的城市，却在遵照神谕来决定谁能成为主宰者时发生了争执，罗慕路斯亲手杀死了雷慕斯，他在帕拉提乌姆山所看到的征兆更为幸运，但雷慕斯所看到的却在时间上比较早。

这就是罗马的第一位君主所做的事，双手沾满自己兄弟的鲜血——Quintus在进入皇宫之前回过头去望了望，他不知道这会不会是自己最后一次俯视罗马城，这座宫殿如今对皇帝来讲就是一座囚牢，而他自己没准也会成为陪葬。

 

一切安顿下来之后几位元老被允许觐见，涅尔瓦在议事厅接见了他们。近卫军团全程看守，他们在皇宫中的守卫比别墅中要严密得多，Leto若是想潜入这里的话是绝对不可能的，即使能够进来也极有可能被抓获，Quintus现在想起来还有些后怕。但此时他更需要担心的自己的安全，这里随处可见近卫军团的哨兵，数量之多让他感到前所未有的压迫和威胁。哨兵身上的体热聚集在一起，让他们之间的敌意急剧升温。  
若是结合之前的话，Quintus倒是不会太介意，最坏不过就是打一架。但是现在，他每天都在担心过近的距离会让其他哨兵闻到他身上的向导醇，尽管他知道如果只是精神结合的话根本就不会留下太多气味上的痕迹。更糟糕的情况应该是撞上Omega级别的向导，他们之中有的人能够潜入哨兵的精神领域，一旦被他们盯上，那么他与Leto的结合可能就会被发现。

走廊尽头的一个热源引起了Quintus的注意，他警惕地确认了一下周围的情况，然后装作无所事事地离开了议事厅的大门，慢慢地在走廊中踱步。那种暗示的方式应该是自己人，但在没有百分百把握之前，他不想做出任何可疑的举动。  
热源在闪烁着，间隔的时间越来越长，当Quintus走到尽头的时候，却发现那里根本没有人。

一阵寒意涌上心底，然而就在他刚想转身去看议事厅的时候，密涅瓦女神的雕像后面出现了一道阴影。

“埃德荷大人？”  
邓肯·埃德荷，这个首席Alpha哨兵从阴影中出现，强大的气息被隐藏得相当完美，Quintus记得他的精神向导是一只黑豹，和主人一样是善于隐藏在暗处，耐心地等待进攻的机会。他没有回应Quintus的话，而是死死盯着他的双眼朝他走来。

他发现了什么？  
Quintus能够感觉到自己的心脏在剧烈跳动着，对方也一定已经将这一切尽收眼底，但却不打算这么轻易地放弃对他的审视。Quintus立刻警惕了起来，强迫自己以最快的速度恢复冷静，现在即便是埃德荷也不能完全相信，在皇宫之中，任何人都可能在转身的一瞬间变成敌人。

年长的哨兵围着他绕了几圈，近得有几次几乎能感觉到他身体的热度，而Quintus将脑中的一切杂念都挥散出去，渐渐恢复沉稳的状态。  
“还好，你隐藏得不错。”  
隐藏什么？他发现了我和Leto的结合吗？Quintus没有立即回答，只是装作在思考的样子，眉头紧皱。

埃德荷似乎对他的反应很满意，不再和他兜圈子了：“你的精神向导将‘那个’隐藏得很好，是个负责的守卫。”  
“那您又是怎么看出来的？”Quintus试探性地问道，并不承认这个事实。  
“我没有看出来，我只是猜测，事实上已经有很多人这样猜测了，只是他们拿不出证据。”

Quintus的神经再次紧绷，他是不被允许结合的哨兵，而近卫军团逮捕或处决一个擅自结合的哨兵是多么正当的行为。

“近卫军团内部会有很大变动，埃里亚努斯大人早就认为近卫军团应该接管罗马境内所有的哨兵和向导，如果他的提案通过，那么你们都会被强制编入近卫军团。”埃德荷低声说，“到了那时，可能连涅尔瓦大人都无法干涉他们的决策。”

到了那时，我就会无法逃离近卫军团的控制，或者，根本不需要等到那一天，Quintus看着埃德荷离去的背影。  
我是不是做了一个错误的选择？  
如果没有与自己心爱的人结合，他此时可以无所畏惧地面对牢笼甚至是死亡。

脚边的动静打断了他的沉思，他低下头去，自己的精神向导正抬着头望着他，用那毛茸茸的头去蹭他的腿。Quintus顿时觉得所有烦恼与恐惧都暂时消失了，他伸出手去抚摸巨狼的脖子。  
“我们要坚强些，伙计，不是吗？没有什么可担心的，一切都会好起来。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Leto一直担心近卫军团会追上他们，他很清楚军团的实力。而且现在已经是十月，等他们进入高地日耳曼地区的时候就是冬天了，一旦大雪封路，他们将陷入进退两难的境地。朱庇特的祭奠在十月底，叔祖父准备利用这个他必须出席的机会来宣布图拉真为皇位继承人，而现在，这个决定除了Leto之外谁也不知道，连元老院都被蒙在鼓里。皇帝给图拉真写了封亲笔信，让自己的侄孙带在身上，有一点私心地希望如果他能够提前将这个消息带给图拉真的话，或多或少会对他今后的发展有所帮助。  
他们的家族如今已无可挽回地走向破落，但古老的、追溯至共和制时代的贵族血统终究不是人人都有的资本，更何况很少有人能做到拒绝Leto这样的少年。姣好的容貌和得体的教养能俘获世俗的目光，而Leto所拥有的远不止这些。

权衡了一下利弊之后，他决定放弃原计划，改水路横渡亚得里亚海，然后沿着更好走的罗马大道前往多瑙韦斯河下游。

“如果我没记错的话，那里是第五马其顿军团的驻地，Leto大人。”  
“是的，卢修斯，你当然没记错。”Leto很少用这么不容反驳的语气说话，“那是你曾经服役的军团，所以，我想我可以信任你对路途的熟悉程度。”  
“是的，但……”卫队长很想问为什么。

Leto一直紧绷的脸上终于挤出了有点儿狡猾的浅笑，但毕竟卢修斯是卖命保护他此行的人，他觉得还是有必要向他解释清楚。  
“连你都想不到的事情，近卫军团更不会，等他们发现的时候我们早就到了对岸，走罗马大道的会快很多，我们越早到达第五军团的驻地就越早脱离危险。”  
“可是，第五军团里没有我们可以投靠的人，他们一样是军人。相信我，他们对皇帝和元老院的好感和近卫军团差不了太多。”  
“我们会有的。”Leto把藏着皇帝亲笔信的小布袋拿出来在手上晃了晃，“他们的首席大队长是一个20岁出头的青年，名叫普布利乌斯·埃利乌斯·哈德良。这个人出生于意大利卡，父亲早亡，临终前为他制定了两位监护人，一位是骑士阶级的阿提安——顺便一提他比近卫军团中的任何人都更有资格担任指挥官，而另一位，则是图拉真大人本人。”

卫队长听到了这个名字之后似乎才明白了一些，但一向保守谨慎的他仍然没有完全被说服。  
“那么，您能保证哈德良会提供我们庇佑吗？”

“哦，相信我，他会。听说他有个外号叫‘希腊人’。”Leto的笑容更深了，“我们会有很多共同语言的。”

-*-

事实证明Leto的计划是正确的，而且，哈德良和他确实很聊得来。

“春天冰雪融化之后，我们能更深入多瑙韦斯河河口，遥望高加索山脉。你知道敖德索斯吗？那原本是古代希腊的殖民地。”  
哈德良是个身材高大的年轻人，说话带着浓重的行省口音，提起那些在边境与游牧民族打交道的经历时他所表现出的兴奋是Leto从来没预料到的。他们沿着多瑙韦斯河的防线朝西行进，一路上的见闻让他慢慢明白，边境的情况与罗马本土是不同的，在这里需要更善于变通的头脑，帝国的虚荣和狭隘没有用武之地。

“难以置信你竟然从没离开过罗马。”Leto对日耳曼尼亚某些部落的熟悉程度让哈德良很是意外。  
“我有个……朋友，小的时候经常听他讲那些边境以北的部落。”  
“他也在边境生活过么？”  
“嗯……算是吧。”Leto没有准备好去谈论那个根本就是来自北方部落的人——Quintus，“我以为边境对待这群经常来惹事的蛮族会很强硬。”  
“有时，取得某些游牧民族首领的支持是必要的，而且并不是什么困难的事，一些稍大规模的攻心行动其实比兵戎相见要有效得多。”  
“献丑了，我只是个听故事的人，从没亲身经历过。”  
“每个地区的情况都不太一样，日耳曼尼亚的民族本身也在不断分化，总的来讲他们的对边境的骚扰并不形成重大的损失，但各种小型的冲突却是层出不穷。我们很快就要登陆了，这一带不是很安全，常有路过的商人被劫。”

“因为他们的族人曾经被我们洗劫过……”

哈德良听到Leto突然这样说有些惊讶，他转过头来，看到Leto失神地盯着远方。  
“哦，抱歉，我只是……听说的。”  
“不，Leto，你真是个与众不同的人。” 在他的印象中罗马首都的贵族大多不可一世，而这位少年完全颠覆了这一印象。

有那么一瞬间，哈德良的诚恳让Leto感到有点心虚，他不能否认，把涅尔瓦的亲笔信交给哈德良去转交是有些私心的，但想象一下，图拉真如果见到自己的养子冒着严寒赶来的话，应该会比见到涅尔瓦家族的人要高兴得多吧。

“图拉真大人见到您带来好消息，一定会很高兴的。”Leto笑着转移了话题，“罗马即将迎来第一位出身行省的皇帝，这是个好的征兆。”

-*-

河水在月光的照射之下泛出青白的光泽，水流的声音在岸边听得还算真切，但深入陆地之后就渐渐听不到了。黑夜的死寂被一道尖锐的鸣叫划破，更显得沿路的一片片废墟阴森森的，好像只剩下孤魂野鬼在这里萦绕不去。  
一只鸟的影子落在了这片废弃的村落中，让窗前的身影警惕地转过头去。

“嘿，Stelios，那是你的鹰吗？”一个沙哑的声音问道。  
黑暗中很难看清男人的表情，但他很明显没有提问的人那么紧张。  
“算是吧，是我们部落的，很擅长追踪‘银矛’尤其是我。”他伸手扔了什么东西给猎鹰，“希望这次不会耽误太多时间，我得在那群豺狗怂恿长老驱逐我之前赶回去。”  
“我看你干脆不要回去了。”另一个女人的声音说，嗓音低沉，“跟着我们干挺好，这一路经常有商队经过。”  
“谢谢了不用。”  
“哦别她妈装孙子了，你喜欢把罗马人打出屎来，谁不知道呢？”

Stelios转过头来冷笑了一声：“而你喜欢有人替你背黑锅，想知道罗马人出多少钱要我的头么？”  
“哼，你少他妈得意了。”  
“好像不少，够伙计们下半辈子的了。”  
“不如把你卖了，哈哈。”  
众人低声笑骂了一会儿就又恢复沉默。

白隼拍动着翅膀飞走了，Stelios望着月光下越来越小的黑影，闭上了眼睛靠在身后的墙壁上。

你现在所做的事和罗马人有什么不同，Stelios？

哦，曼奴斯在上，艾莉安娜，别来烦我好吗。  
我们在本质上没有任何不同，罗马人、日耳曼尼亚人、天上飞的隼鸟和地上猎食肉类的狼群，在本质上都是遵从着自然之中那永恒的法则，弱者会成为强者的食物，然后强者再被更强大的存在征服和奴役。

我现在做的到底为了什么？

Stelios从不怀疑自己，他是阿累夷人中最令人害怕的‘银矛’，连擅长控制他们的‘黑盾’都对他敬畏三分。但这并不意味着现状能够满足他——抢夺罗马人的财富然后换成食物带回部落这种事情已经渐渐失去了吸引力，越来越像小孩子的无理取闹，吸引不了大人们的关注。  
那么又有什么事情能发泄他内心的愤懑？面对强大的罗马帝国他们就如同刚刚学会行走的幼童般无力，这么多年来只能躲进远离多瑙韦斯河岸的山区，与临近的部落争夺本来就贫乏的资源。  
在罗马人还没有建立防线之前，他们曾经居住在离这片村庄不远的丛林之中，那已经是太久以前的回忆，那时他还是个孩子，哥哥总是说他太沉迷于狩猎的惊险和刺激之中。他的哥哥……也许他是对的，如果他当时……

“嘿，它回来了？”

银灰和白色相间的巨狼从黑暗中走了出来，Stelios的精神向导，遵从主人的命令出现在现实的图景之中，嘴里叼着一把匕首。

那是来自西边的同伙带给他们的信号。  
“怎么样？”众人纷纷凑过来。  
Stelios接过匕首看了看，然后让自己的巨狼再次消失在黑暗之中。

“有一艘船午夜之前会经过，我们最好开始准备了——趁他们还在睡着的时候。”

-*-

Leto在靠岸前的那个晚上睡得并不好，事实上他离开罗马之后就没怎么睡过好觉。但今夜，他的精神向导一直在不安地鸣叫着，这是很少发生的情况。  
他又做了个同样的噩梦，这个梦在他离开Quintus的那一天起就一直在折磨着他。他总是梦见他们的连接断裂，断裂对于已结合的哨兵和向导来说，其可怕的程度仅次于自身的死亡，很多失去了伴侣的哨兵与向导都因为撑不过这种的痛苦而死，或是坠入精神的黑井，被完全吞没了意识，到达他们精神和生命的终点。

我们是不是做了个错误的选择？

在床上辗转反侧之后Leto索性起身走出房间，来到甲板上。黑夜中只能听见河水的声音，强劲有力的水流好像能冲刷走一个人内心的烦恼，引人愈发贪婪地去聆听。

理论上来讲，他和Quintus的结合只是精神上的，单一层次的连接，其断裂对哨兵和向导的伤害不至于致命。但这并不意味着这种连接就相对脆弱，大多数情况下，精神上的结合要比只在肉体上结合要更紧密，后者依赖气味以及体液来维持，所以会随着时间的消逝和距离的加大而逐渐消失。但精神的连接却不同，时间和距离有时反而助长两人之间情感的联系，想念就是燃烧在晚秋大草原上的烈火，那草原有多辽阔，它就有多疯狂无边。  
没有什么能阻止相爱的哨兵和向导结合，因为那种冲动与人类最本源的欲望相似，爱情引发人们互相保护的冲动，进而滋生出自我牺牲。也正是因为这样，私自的结合对一个军事组织来说是最大的麻烦，必须用“记录抹除”的极刑或是死刑来惩罚。

我们是不是做了个错误的选择？

也许是错误的，Leto承认，如果他没有和Quintus结合，那么近卫军团的任何威胁他都不会惧怕，他从不畏惧死亡，死亡是他的家族无法摆脱的影子。但他现在是Quintus的向导了，是这个哨兵愿意用生命来保护的人。如果他落入近卫军团的手中，那么Quintus的处境也会变得极为不利。保护欲不仅仅是责任的驱使和道义上的束缚，更是哨兵本能中难以抗拒的冲动。  
但同样的，如果Quintus因为被害的话，Leto也要面对连接断裂、失去爱人的痛苦。

这很公平不是么，Quintus？我们彼此都不能也不该让自己陷入不必要的危险，因此我们的结合是正确的。  
如果一定要说这有什么错的话，那就是，我们的结合不该只是存在于精神。

这一路上，哨兵的精神向导时不时地出现在Leto身边，好像有了独立的灵魂一般，总在Leto最绝望的时刻给予他希望。  
“如果我能更勇敢一些……”少年转过身来，向此时卧在他身边的巨狼伸出手，但却什么也没有摸到，只是像穿过一个影子一般。

“如果我能更为所欲为的话，现在，我就能亲手抚摸你了，Stelios。”

Stelios是这只巨狼的名字，在很早以前Quintus就曾经给他看过自己的精神向导，狼是他们部落最常见的“圣兽”形象，他的哨兵能力早在还没有来到罗马的时候就已经觉醒了，这个名字也是那时取的。  
“Stelios……”Leto轻轻地说着，不知道是在和那只巨狼的影子还是在和自己，他内心强烈的渴望和同样强烈的矛盾只有他自己清楚，“你可知道为什么我如此怯懦？”

爱的形式不应是占有，我们都了解，但却抵抗不了欲望的教唆与驱使。我们因欲望而堕落，为彼此套上枷锁，剥夺对方在灵魂和肉体上的自由，出卖自己的尊严与信仰……只为从此融为一体，不必再忍受分离。

他觉得自己出现了幻觉，在远离罗马的边境，在这多瑙韦斯河的航船上，他竟好像分辨出了Quintus的体热，能闻到他日夜思念的熟悉的味道，而且这种幻觉越来越强烈，让他几乎不能控制地加深呼吸去汲取并探寻味道的源头。  
你疯了Leto，这简直和发情的动物没什么区别。他觉得自己一定是太累了，于是揉了揉脸，转身打算回船舱里。

就在那时，船身像是被什么击中了一样一阵晃动，害他差点摔倒。然后，还没等船身稳下来，下一波就又开始了。Leto俯下身去以保持平稳，然而他再次抬起头的时候，黑暗中出现了一双发亮的眼睛，眼睛后面的黑影在天空的背景中勾勒出一只巨狼的形状，站在离他不远的地方。  
就在Leto发呆的时候，好几道黑影蹿上了甲板，负责守卫的士兵大声惊呼起来，引来更多的士兵前来援助。

一片嘈杂之中Leto惊恐地发现他刚才所察觉到的气息并不是幻觉，是Quintus特有的味道，但又不完全相同，混着更加强烈的血腥味，也更嚣张。他不自觉地屏住呼吸，死死盯着正在朝他走来的巨狼，火光照亮了它银色和白色相间的毛发，咧开的嘴角里露出尖利的牙齿，准备随时朝他进攻。  
更可怕的是，Leto发现了那匹狼的主人正半蹲在船舷上，那人一身漆黑，整个人就像是从暗夜之中分离出来的，让他想起Quintus曾和他讲过的阿累夷人——他们生活在丛林中，手持黑色的盾牌，专门趁着黑夜交战，来去如鬼魅般令人胆战心惊。  
Quintus？这不是真的，这绝对不可能是真的！Leto方才闻到的气息越来越明显，而现在他几乎可以确认，那气息来自于眼前的这个人，危险却有着强大的吸引力。

Quintus的精神向导一跃挡在了Leto得面前，那没用的，Leto想，这不是Quintus能够控制的距离，而对面的野兽很明显是一个哨兵的精神向导，在主人命令之下以实体出现，能对现实图景中造成真实的伤害。  
但出人意料的是，那头银白的巨狼看到Quintus的精神向导之后却一下子没了杀气，它直起身子，有些疑惑地歪着头发出呜呜声。它的主人似乎也被这一幕惊到了，很快就将注意力转移至Leto身上。

“Leto大人！”卫队长卢修斯正朝他赶来，甲板上的土匪看来是抢得差不多了，纷纷开始撤退。

别过来！Leto来不及喊出口，他读出了对面男人眼中的杀气，然后他所能回忆的最后一幕就是那人如同降临的暗夜一样包围了他，他的意识也随之陷入了黑暗和寂静。、

哦，糟糕，他想，我的武器没有带，还有掩饰向导醇的药草。——等等，这好像不是一个被蛮族抓住的人应该担忧的问题啊。

算了……

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

阳光从Leto的卧室洒进来照在他的床上。他半醒半睡地用毯子罩住头，心里埋怨着艾妮总是那么早把窗帘拉开，不让他睡个好觉，还有Quintus，老让自己的精神向导跑进他的房间把他叫醒。  
他梦见一只大狗在闻他，从耳后到颈窝，然后沿着胸肌来到腋下，梦境如此真实，他甚至感觉到了毛茸茸的质感，哦，别来打搅我睡觉，一定又是Stelios这只大傻狼，好烦啊。  
“别闹了，听话，别人会看到你的……”  
那只狼似乎听懂了，它停了停，却又再度继续，鼻子沿着他的胸腹一路向下。

这时Leto才反应过来不对头，他不应该还睡在罗马帕拉提乌姆山上的别墅里，而是在多瑙韦斯河的航船上，而记忆中最后一个画面是那群在黑夜中进攻的劫匪，银色的巨狼，还有……那个和Quintus散发着同样气息的人。  
他一下子就惊醒了，而醒来之后才发现了更惊悚的事——一个赤裸着上身的男人正趴在他身上闻他，披着长发的头此时正在向他的两腿之间进发……这让Leto的睡意彻底消失，他本能的反应就是抬起腿朝对方踢过去，怎么知道，对方却早有准备似的轻松地按住了他，然后抬起头用挑逗的眼神对上他烧得通红的脸。

这是Leto第一次看清劫持他的人长什么样子——在自己的双腿之间，这件事他多年后回想起来时，都依然有种“想把那张英俊的臭脸揍扁”的冲动。当时的愤怒和羞耻太强烈，导致他根本没有发现那家伙的五官有点儿眼熟，根本就是和某个忠厚老实的好人一模一样嘛。所以，事实证明，一个人给别人的第一印象无关相貌如何……关键是……气质啊。  
面前的这位一脸邪气，有野狼一样浅绿色的双瞳——好吧Leto承认自己的大脑有那么一段时间一片空白，根本无法像平时那样去审视和评价一个人，特别是这个人身上还带着熟悉的味道。

那人因为轻易地制服了Leto所以略有些掉以轻心，以为他抓到的不过是个娇弱无力的贵族男孩儿。然而他还没来得及继续，就被对方用双腿夹住了脖子掀翻在地，仰面朝天地被压在了下面。  
开玩笑，你以为我的搏击术是谁教的？Leto起身朝门口跑去。

但很可惜这个逃亡方案没能成功——他没跑出两步就又被抓了回去……毕竟，和一个游牧民族的哨兵比近身搏击的话，还是没那么容易得手的——他这么安慰自己。这小小的反击不但没起到作用，反而让更加警惕了起来，劫匪把他牢牢地绑了个结实，和一大堆的食物一起扔上了马车。

哦，看来他不打算我和交流，在危机解除之后，Leto心里反而有些失望。他最大的疑惑仍然是那人身上的气息，一般来说，每个哨兵都有自己独特的体热和味道。  
难道日耳曼尼亚的游牧民族不一样吗？  
还是说，这是个为了猎捕他的圈套？  
可如果是的话，他又是如何模仿Quintus的气息的？

Leto听说过一些游牧民族的禁术，有的能窥视人心找寻对手的弱点、封印对手与其伴侣的连接——有点像那些Omega级的向导攻击别人的精神世界，更有甚者，为了得到压倒众生的力量而过度消耗精神……可是，模仿别人的气息……怎么也觉得是件诡异的事情。他索性放弃了再次逃走，反正醒来的时候早已错过了逃走的最好时机，不如就这样跟随着这个神秘的家伙潜入危险的最深处。

福尔图娜，命运的女神，你让科里俄拉诺斯饶恕了罗马城，可你会将我指引向何方？

-*-

Stelios几乎可以肯定他抓住的这个罗马少年是个“黑盾”——生来为控制并引导“银矛”的人，那种属于“黑盾”的特殊味道很微弱，可能是用了药草来掩盖。少年身上很多味道比较重的部位都散发着不自然的药味，如果不仔细闻的话是发现不了被盖住的香气。这一招也许可以瞒过大多数已经结合的“银矛”，可是瞒不过他，他们的嗅觉被自己的“黑盾”吸引着，远不如他敏感。

长老们这次肯定会毫不犹豫地把我驱逐出去，带着一个罗马人——一个罗马的“黑盾”回到部落根本就是引狼入室的行为，这是他这种疯子都没干过的事情，而现在他们已经接近部落的领地边缘了。Stelios没有走平时的路线，他来到距离部落半天路程的山洞中取出自己的帐篷和家什，然后在山脚下等待来接头的同伴。

那个罗马少年就坐在离他不远的地方，眼睛只是无神地盯着远处。他一路出奇地安静，唯一一次的反抗就是刚醒来的时候，那双腿的绞杀术真是干净利落，就是力道不太够。可能是因为知道反抗也没有用，之后他就再也没有试图逃走过。  
但是，Stelios看得出他并不害怕，不得不说，这让他有种挫败感，抛开语言不通的因素……怎么连一句“你要干什么？”都没听到。  
可是少年一句话也不说，甚至是不太在乎自己的处境，只是经常眉头紧蹙地发着呆，倒像是在担忧些什么别的事情。

“Stelios！”

一个黑发的青年从远处跑来，少年对他的名字似乎很惊讶，突然抬起头，然后又装作不在意地低下头去。这个小动作被Stelios尽收眼底，他不动神色地站起身，朝黑发的青年走去。

“你慢死了，阿斯蒂诺斯，姑娘都比你跑得快。”Stelios裂开嘴坏笑着。  
“得了，Stelios，你不是更慢，再晚点儿回来我儿子都会走路了。”叫做阿斯蒂诺斯的青年早就把和他斗嘴当成了习惯，他走到装满食物的车跟前，看到坐在地上的Leto时他吓了一跳，“这是谁？你怎么带了个活人回来？”

Leto对他的话一点反应也没有，好像完全没听懂他在说什么。

“你真逗，要是死人的话我带回来干嘛。”Stelios也一副嘴上不能吃亏的架势，一边说着一边帮着阿斯蒂诺斯把食物从车上卸下来一部分，“当然是抢回来当老婆的喽。”

哐当！！！阿斯蒂诺斯手一抖没拿稳，让手中的袋子掉在了地上，Stelios波澜不惊地弯下腰帮他去捡那滚落满地的果子，眼睛却悄悄盯着那个罗马少年的表情。

不出他所料，少年正在极力掩饰自己的愤怒，也就是说，他听得懂他们的对话，只是装作听不懂而已。  
Stelios再度低下头去，得意地笑起来，完全无视阿斯蒂诺斯的抱怨——  
“我操，你笑啥啊？好可怕！”  
……

阿斯蒂诺斯拿走了一部分东西之后Stelios把自己的帐篷放上车，带着少年又走了一段路程，最后在一条溪水边扎下营。

“我一会儿就回来，想逃的话也别跑太远。”  
少年装作听不见——而不是听不懂。Stelios满意地放下帐篷帘子走了出去，然后唤出自己的“圣兽”，巨狼兴奋地扑向主人，俨然是一只听话的大狗。  
“好了好了，快停下，Quintus！听着，帮我看着这个人好吗？我很快就回来的。”  
巨狼听到主人喊自己的名字，便乖乖地走进帐篷里当看守了。

Stelios走了几步，突然想起了一件重要的事，当他折回帐篷里的时候，发现少年正在用一种复杂的眼神和他的巨狼对峙。  
“嘿，别吓唬他。”  
他从一个包裹里取出一包药草扔给少年，对方看清了那是什么之后似乎有些意外。和他对视了一阵之后，眼神里的敌意终于少了一些。

“Leto……”

就在他再次掀开门帘的时候他听到身后的人突然小声地说，他转过头来，没能忍住嘴角的小幅度上扬。

_*_

阿累夷人虽然不是日耳曼尼亚部落中历史最久远的一支，但他们对丛林的敬畏和膜拜却可以追溯到最古老的宗教。他们进入丛林的时候必须套上锁链，以证明自己对神明无条件地服从。而如今那片丛林已经被罗马人占领并蹂躏，只有当年那些呼唤着丛林之神死去的冤魂还徘徊在其中，久久不愿离去。  
Stelios独自走进了参天的树木之间，正午的阳光穿过长青的枝叶，在地面洒下花海一般的亮点，没走多远，他就在林间的溪水边找到了他要见的人。  
和他印象中的一模一样，那条深绿色的长裙，颜色比艾莉安娜的要暗淡很多，她卷曲的金色长发依旧被整齐地盘在脑后，只是里面的银丝比上一回见面时似乎又多了些。  
Stelios不急于走上前，只是站在不远的地方静静地注视着。她所在的地方便是故乡，无论他能走多远，无论这里是不是还能包容他这匹不合群的孤狼，他都会为了她的期待而回到这里。

“我在给你做一个新的手链。”妇人转过脸来笑着对他说，岁月在她的脸上留下的痕迹似乎也比常人更美好，而那一双浅绿色的眼瞳却仍然散发着年轻人才会有的光芒。  
Stelios沉默着走到她的身边，跟她并排坐在已经结了一层薄冰的溪水边，心不在焉地拨弄着冰水里的卵石。许久之后，他终于开口：  
“母亲，我这次不会在这里待很久。”  
妇人似乎一直在等待他这样说，她没有停下手中的动作，把几颗不是那么白的石子挑出来扔掉。  
“直视自己的内心，Stelios，有时候恐惧和焦躁的原因藏在那最深的角落里，连我们自己都被愚弄了。”她只需要听前半句，就能猜出儿子内心的疑惑。  
“我听说，那个叫做泰恩的巫师几乎控制了部落里所有的‘黑盾’，那不等于也挟持了所有的‘银矛’吗？难道连您也没有对抗他的方法？”  
“我已经把我所知道的全数教给了艾莉安娜，那个孩子是个优秀的‘黑盾’，会比我做得好很多。可惜她已经与艾泰恩那姑娘结合了，不然把她介绍给你……”  
“哦，母亲，够了！”  
女人们总是有一种能随时转移话题的能力，这位部落曾经的巫女在面对自己儿子的时候，也不过是个普通的女性。

“你该做决定了，Stelios，长老们对这个泰恩言听计从，如今部落里容不下没有结合的‘银矛’，自由永远是值得妒忌的，你无需为了任何理由而放弃自由。”妇人低下头，继续挑拣着，“母亲在孩子出生之前，总以为他们是自己身体的一部分，直到孩子出生，学会走路，能跟着父亲出去打猎了，才明白他们有自己的生命，不会永远活在你能看得见的土地上。”  
母子两人没有再说话，只是沉浸在各自的思绪之中。  
Stelios知道她想起了自己的另一个儿子，也许她是对的，那个人的生命只属于他自己，也许他并没有死去，只是一直生活在一片他们从未涉足的土地上。  
而那片土地属于日耳曼尼亚人还是罗马人，属于凡人还是属于天神，就是他们无从知晓的事情了。

-*-

Quintus，让我看看好吗？姑父说你的精神向导是头狼呢。  
……  
Leto至今还记得，他第一次见到Quintus的精神向导时简直惊呆了，那是一匹形体巨大的狼，几乎是现实世界中的狼的两倍那么大，而他只是个7岁的孩子，如果巨狼不趴下的话，他根本爬不上它的背。  
Quintus抚摸着这只漂亮的动物那金色和黑色相间的毛发，让它渐渐熟悉自己小主人的气味，没过多久，他的狼就已经对Leto言听计从了。  
小男孩让少年把自己抱起来，放在巨狼的背上，他高兴地搂住那毛茸茸的脖子问：“它有名字吗？”  
狼的主人似乎犹豫了一下，他的眼中闪过一些Leto看不懂的颜色。  
“Stelios，它的名字是Stelios。”  
……

“Quintus……”Leto盯着眼前这头银灰色的巨狼，“这是个巧合吗？”  
巨狼一动不动地盯着他，尽职尽责地完成主人交给它的任务——看守这个主人抓回来的少年。  
天哪，它和Quintus的那只Stelios真的好像，除了毛色之外。Leto和巨狼四目相视，而且它也叫Quintus……也许它们其实是同一只狼——一个疯狂的想法瞬间浮现在他脑海中，当Quintus以人的形态出现时候Stelios就是狼，反之亦然。  
我可真有想象力……Leto不禁佩服自己，都什么时候了还有心情编故事……但是仔细想想，如果单看五官的话，那个叫做Stelios的男人还真的有点儿像Quintus——人类Quintus，当然，是在他不笑的时候。

“好吧，Quintus。”他无奈地对巨狼说，“既然我们都必须乖乖待在这里，那么，干嘛要和自己过意不去呢。”  
说着他卧倒在地，以一种在狼看来很友好的姿势仰面朝天将肚子暴露出来，用那“有点可怜巴巴”的眼神望着“Quintus”，引得对方不解地歪了歪头。  
“我要睡会儿，你乖乖地看着我哦。”  
他很快进入了梦乡，这是他很久以来第一次觉得能够安心地入眠，近一个月来他几乎每天都在路上，躲避着各种形式的危险，虽然现在的处境很明显不能用“安全”来形容，但他却莫名地感到安心，好像沉入了一片碧蓝色的深海之中，被轻柔的水流安抚着。  
然而海底的危险总是隐藏在宁谧之下，只有水流的微弱动向透露了即将来袭的妖魔。

Leto，快走！逃得越远越好。当心毒蛇的獠牙，特别是那些不惧怕寒冬的妖魔，它们比现实中的野兽更加渴求血液的温暖。

梦中的低语让他忽然惊醒，Stelios的精神向导一边发出焦急的呜呜声，一边用那凉呼呼的鼻子推他让他起来。有什么东西在靠近？匍匐在初冬的枯草之中朝他们袭来。Leto一把抓起Stelios临走前给他的药草，然后在巨狼的催促下爬上它的背冲出帐篷。  
以“Quintus”的反应来看，来者应该是Stelios的敌人，否则它不会违背主人的命令离开扎营的地方，保护他的命令看来是比看守他重要——Leto知道他不该这样想的……Stelios只是一个无耻的劫匪。

-*-

Stelios在他自己的狼向他发出警告之前就已经知道出事了，他在回营帐的路上看到了阿斯蒂诺斯的“圣兽”一路狂奔地朝他跑来，而且还只是以幻影的形象。  
混账！是泰恩，那家伙一定是胁持了阿斯蒂诺斯的“黑盾”逼他带路，我疏忽了！用“黑盾”来威胁“银矛”是那个巫师最爱用的伎俩。  
他急忙呼唤自己的“圣兽”，让他带着Leto和他汇合。如果泰恩发现Leto是个“黑盾”的话就糟了，带回一个外族人和带回一个外族“黑盾”是不同的，如果只是普通人的话，他大可以不用理会泰恩和部落的长老们，因为他根本没有回部落里，所以也就没有违反不能带回外族人的规定。但是，如果是“黑盾”的话……  
Stelios感到背后一阵凉意，“黑盾”是泰恩狩猎的目标，他用禁术操纵他们，进而控制那些和他们结合的“银矛”。如果有人反抗的话，他就强行封印他们之间的连接。如果泰恩发现Leto是个“黑盾”，他一定不会放过这个罗马少年的，在他面前只有服从或者被毁灭这两种选择。  
一切都是他的一念之差所引发的错误，在那个晚上他看到了一个影子，一个早在十年前就已经消失的影子，而他狂妄地想要阻止死亡的脚步，想从那个少年身上找寻让自己怀念的东西，想要找回自己丢失的半个灵魂……到最后却只是抓住了那人的背影。

这一切都是你的错误，Stelios。你违背的不仅仅是部落的规定，更是阿累夷人服从命运的本性。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“你真可爱小家伙，以后就叫你Stelios好不好？”  
小狼崽发出呜呜声表示同意，然而身后那个被抢了名字的男孩儿却很不满：“可爱个屁，哪有你这样把‘圣兽’当宠物乱起名字的！”  
“哈哈这不是很好吗？”小狼Stelios的主人笑得露出一排整齐的牙齿，他把小狼高高举起，“我可没把它当宠物，你知道，我一直很羡慕阿斯蒂诺斯有个会向他撒娇的小弟弟啊。”  
“撒娇是女孩子才会干的事情。”只比他晚出生一小会儿的双生弟弟露出不屑的表情，“再说了，现在，母亲得和别的男人结婚才可能有弟弟妹妹啊。”

他的哥哥有些后悔提起这个话题，阿累夷人一生只有一个伴侣，至死不渝。  
“难道这样不好吗？”沉默许久他说，“如果母亲能再找到一个……”  
“你倒是挺随意，如果你将来的爱人在你死后和别人在一起，你就不介意吗？”他的弟弟立即反驳了他，不过互相反驳几乎是他们最正常的交流方式。  
“不会啊，如果真的喜欢一个人的话，只要那个人能幸福，不管我是活着还是死去，我都不会介意。”  
“滥好人。”男孩儿用脚尖挑逗着地上另一只银灰和白色相间的小狼崽，“给你取个滥好人的名字好不好，Quintus？”  
“喂你这个记仇的小气鬼！”  
“哈哈，Quintus，给他点颜色看看。”  
……

Quintus，告诉你的敌人你有多厉害，你不属于任何人，你从来都是一个人独自战斗，你也永远不会让自己的伴侣承担同样的危险。

Stelios的狼微微俯下身体，那双眼睛里凶猛而专注的神色和现实中的野狼如出一辙，只是更无所畏惧，它仿佛生来就期待着一场惨烈的死亡，随时可以押上自己的生命作为筹码。  
这就是他主人的战斗方式吗？Leto望着那匹精神向导自杀式的攻击，他好像完全不把自己的生命当回事，与其说是为胜利而战倒不如说是为了追随死亡。  
袭击他们的精神向导是一条巨蟒，那是狡猾阴险的动物。地上本已经干枯的野草突然疯长至双膝的高度，将巨蟒完全隐藏其中，从人或是动物的视点根本无法准确预计它的行踪。控制着它的一定是个Omega级别的向导，在近卫军团中，只有Omega级别的向导能改变精神图景中的环境。  
Stelios的狼寸步不离他左右，几次都将突袭的蟒蛇从Leto面前挡开，身上被划伤了好几处。Leto不知道那蛇牙上是不是有毒，但巨狼的动作已经很明显慢了下来，若他为了掩饰向导身份继续袖手旁观的话，他们都会被拖垮。

他可以选择袖手旁观，若不是Stelios强行带他来这里的话他根本没有必要经历这种危险；而同理Stelios也可以不在意他的安危，他是个罗马人，是当年将他们赶出丛林逼入荒山的罗马人的后代，是他们的敌人，放任他被杀或者被擒获又有什么关系。  
而Stelios让自己的精神向导拼死保护他，Leto也同样选择了与他一起战斗。

对不起，Ghanima*，我的小美人，我要把你送入危险之中了，你会为我而战吗？  
（*Ghanima：沙丘之子中，Leto双胞胎妹妹的名字）

鹰与蛇是天生的对手，他的红隼一旦进入精神领域，可以在空中追踪到草丛里的蟒蛇，但谁也不能保证最终是隼鹰啄瞎了蟒蛇的眼睛，还是蟒蛇咬断了隼鹰的翅膀……他不在乎，他不愿做个躲在别人背后的懦夫。

别动，孩子。

就在Leto准备召唤他的红隼时一个声音在他耳边飘过，一个女人轻柔的声音。然后及膝高的青草瞬间枯萎，白雪覆盖了整个山谷，无处藏身的巨蟒挣扎了几下就被冰雪冻僵，断裂成好几截。  
有另一个向导在插手这场战斗，一个更强大的Omega级别的向导，Leto环视白茫茫的天地，过了很久才发现了制造出雪地的精神向导——一头纯白色的狼静静地站在远处，与天地融为一体，浅绿色的双瞳是唯一的色彩。  
它真美，Leto忍不住感叹，到底是怎么样的向导能拥有这么完美无瑕的动物？  
而雪狼只是望着他们，不一会儿就转身消失在了漫天的白雪中，Stelios的巨狼仰起头发出依恋的嚎叫，却也只是留在Leto的身边，望着雪狼消失。

等回到现实图景中Leto才看到了袭击者的真面目——巨蟒倒下的地方躺着几个部落的战士，而远处，Stelios用匕首指着一个巫师打扮的男人，阿斯蒂诺斯搂着一个女人跪在他们旁边。

“Stelios，想不到，这么多年了你竟然还要靠你母亲的保护。”

那是……Stelios的母亲？他在故意激怒你，Stelios，别上当。Leto紧张地看着他们。

Stelios并没有被激怒，他反而冷笑着说：“是啊，泰朗，想不到，这么多年了你的法术竟然还不及一个被流放多年的女巫。”然后他换用长剑指着巫师，慢慢退到Leto跟前把他严严实实地挡在身后，“别太大胃口，逼急一头狼没什么好结果的。”

-*-

“你这个疯子，最该好好治疗的就是你的脑子。”艾莉安娜手上迅速地处理着Stelios身上那些蛇牙造成的伤口，一边用她惯有的方式责骂着他。  
“好了，可以了。”Stelios早就被弄得不耐烦了，“都不是很深，差不多就行了。”  
“真的没有了？我警告你，蛇毒可是致命的……”

Stelios觉得头疼，不是因为蛇牙的毒素而是因为周围这群嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡的同伴，他习惯了一个人，在人群中反而让他有种手足无措的不安。而且可恶的是，这帮和他从小一起长大的同伴如今一边倒地偏向那个无辜的罗马少年，纷纷表示劫持他回来的那个家伙才应该千刀万剐。  
都是一帮以貌取人的家伙，Stelios愤愤不平地想。  
而Leto全程沉默，当然，他可以装作听不懂，因为只有Stelios本人发现了他的秘密，其他的人都还被蒙在鼓里。

“别动！让我再看看。”  
“哦够了，艾莉安娜，放过我好吗，真的就只有这些……”

“还有一道划伤，在他右腿内侧。”而这时那个沉默的少年突然开口，让在场的所有人都惊讶地转过头来——包括Stelios，能听懂是一回事，但一个罗马人能将他们的语言说得如此熟练是连他也没想到的。

“你是什么人？”他甩开艾莉安娜的手，不顾身后同伴们的劝阻来到少年面前。两人的距离近得连一个人也塞不进去，少年并没有受到这种压迫感的影响，依旧保持着冷静，湛蓝色的双眼毫不躲闪地望进他的心底。  
你到底是什么人，他试图从少年的眼睛中看到自己内心期盼的东西，却反而被那双蓝眼睛捕获，越是挣扎就越是深陷其中。  
“如果你想知道的话，就先回答我一个问题。”对视许久之后Leto慢条斯理地说，他的手却以迅雷不及掩耳之势钩起了Stelios脖子上的那条项链，让那上面的吊坠在两人眼前晃了晃，“这个坠子的另一半，到底在哪里？”

-*-

十月底的时候，涅尔瓦在朱庇特的祭典上公布了一个让元老院和军队都倍感意外的决定，他将高地日耳曼军团的司令图拉真收为养子，让他和自己共同担任护民官和罗马全军总司令，同时提名他为下一任执政官的候选人。这意味着图拉真不仅成为了皇帝的继位者，而且还已经拥有了“共治皇帝”的一切权力。  
所有人都认为图拉真会趁冬季的休战期回到首都罗马，而这位44岁的军官却选择继续留在前线巩固边境的防御体系，并利用涅尔瓦赋予他的共治权利将防线进一步扩大到莱茵河与多瑙韦斯河交界处。

“近卫军团完全没有料到奥古斯都会走这一步，他们原本计划进一步逼迫元老院立军团长为皇帝，现在看来是不可能了。”邓肯·埃德荷与Quintus并肩走在议事厅楼上的连廊上，“图拉真大人虽然不是在本土出生，但在军队中的声望远大过近卫军团团长，图密善大人在被刺之前一直很看好他。”  
“但这并不等于近卫军团会就此善罢甘休。”Quintus用疑问的语气说出这一真相。  
“是的，这恐怕也是图拉真大人没有立即回到首都的原因之一。”埃德荷停下脚步，微微闭上眼，像是在确认周围的情况，然后他降低音量对Quintus说，“的确不能排除近卫军团会对图拉真大人采取行动。”

一切并没有因Leto的逃离而有本质性的改善，此时Quintus所担心不是自身的处境，甚至不是皇帝的安危。如果一切顺利的话，Leto他们应该已经抵达图拉真的驻地了。  
但是，即便是这样，危险也依旧徘徊在他的身边。

到底何时能结束？

“有个更坏的消息。”埃德荷的眉头紧蹙，“我之前和你提过的，埃里亚努斯的提案通过了——近卫军团会接管罗马境内所有的哨兵和向导，相信很快就会开始实施。”

所有的哨兵和向导都要会被强制编入近卫军团，否则……  
等待他们就只有死亡。

Quintus闭上眼睛，习惯性地去抚摸胸口的吊坠，才发现那里已经空无一物。

-*-

“你去哪里？”Leto看到Stelios把他和巨狼“Quintus”安排在帐篷里,自己却拿起毛毡朝门口走去。  
Stelios转过头来没好气地看着他：“要不你出去我睡帐篷里？！”  
怕冷的贵族小少爷Leto知趣地闭上了嘴，目送他的劫持者走了出去。

说实话，在被他抓住的那个晚上，Leto真的没有想到他们的相处方式会是这样诡异，他甚至不能理解Stelios抓他走的原因，在排除了绑架勒索的可能性之后，他推测自己对这个蛮族来说无外乎只有两种价值——  
第一，肉体上的价值，但是这种价值到现在为止都还没被利用，从他被抓住到现在，Stelios一直刻意地保持着两人之间的距离， 他应该是早就怀疑了Leto的向导身份，不想建立任何互相制约的关系；  
第二，则有可能是他的向导能力，但今天从Stelios和他们部落的关系上来看，不像是会为了某种仪式把Leto当活祭品给宰了的样子。

Leto还没来得及得出结论，睡意便阵阵袭来，他坚强的意志力和骄傲的品质输给了一种不该有的安全感。  
他觉得Quintus和Stelios一定是……啊，好困……

 

Leto抱着那只名叫 Quintus的大狼进入了梦乡——所以第二天早上起来，Stelios走进帐篷里看到的，就是他的狼和他拐来的少年搂在一起睡得昏天暗地的画面。

“哼，睡得还挺香……”Stelios觉得他身为一个抢劫的，怎么一点儿恫吓力都没有，蹲下身来不满地嘟囔着，“也不怕我吃了你。”

他的“圣兽”Quintus从来不和自己主人以外的任何人亲近，连艾莉安娜和阿斯蒂诺斯他们都不曾和它有过任何形式的交流。而与这个罗马少年第一次相遇的时候，它就违背了主人的命令拒绝攻击他。  
你到底是什么人？那条项链……  
他拒绝再深一步想下去，拒绝一切给予人希望的答案。

熟睡中的少年无意识地把怀中的巨狼又使劲搂了搂，还使劲把脸在狼毛上蹭了又蹭，鼻子里发出舒服的哼哼声，下巴上的肉肉跟着撅起的嘴巴一起拱了起来。

Stelios一个没忍住让傻笑浮现在了自己脸上，而这时Leto刚刚好睁开眼，他赶紧换上了凶巴巴的嘴脸——觉得差太多——又半途换成了贱兮兮淫荡荡的表情。  
“你在干嘛？”Leto睡眼惺忪地望着他，不知道是真没睡醒还是看到了他的表情想嘲笑一番。  
Stelios此时急需一种让人失忆的法术。

咕噜……

正当两人互相瞪着对方不知下一步该怎么走时，Leto的肚子发出一阵“我饿了”的声音。  
……

“我说，你千里迢迢把人抢回来，就是为了把他饿死？”艾莉安娜一边埋怨着友人一边把煮好的食物盛到木碗中。  
“艾莉安娜你烦死了。”Stelios说完躲开艾泰恩甩过来的飞镖，“在这里帮我看着他，我去把东西送到阿斯蒂诺斯手里。”  
“你要回部落了吗？真的？天哪……”  
“鬼才回去！泰朗那狗娘养的一日不死，‘银矛’和‘黑盾’就一日不得自由。是阿斯蒂诺斯那姑娘家的搬不动啦，哎哟！”  
“你才是姑娘，帮你搬个东西这么多废话！”远处的黑发青年投石击中目标后快步跑过来，和早已做好准备的Stelios打作一团。

他又不是完全没有朋友，为什么总喜欢一个人在外面游荡呢？Leto看着他们一边打闹着一边远去的背影，而且，为什么那么讨厌我提起那条项链，他和Quintus如果真的是兄弟，他们的关系到底如何？  
在一切都还没有定论之前，Leto并不打算追问下去——至少不打算正面地追问，他的预感应该没有错，那接下来该怎么办？那个叫做泰朗的巫师一定不会轻易放过他，Stelios认为如果他能够成功掩饰向导身份的话就不会有事，但问题是，他不想就这样被困在深山里啊。要怎样才能尽快离开，又能搞清Stelios和Quintus之间发生过什么？  
Leto想得有些入神，过了好久才反应过来一个重要的问题——等等，他为什么要这么关心Stelios的过去？！

“Leto，你是从什么人那里学会了我们的语言？你在边境生活过吗？”艾莉安娜的声音把Leto从沉思中唤醒。  
“哦，没有，不过……其实很多罗马人会说的。”Leto凭本能地反应撒了个谎。  
“是吗？真不可思议，要记得告诉Stelios哦，他对罗马人的看法需要改改了。”艾莉安娜似乎也没打算拆穿他的谎言。  
“Stelios好像很讨厌罗马人？”  
“很少有人喜欢，只是他特别憎恨而已。”

Leto觉得自己提了个再蠢不过的问题，这不是明摆着吗？谁会对把自己族人逼入深山的人心怀好感，那么，他们对一直留在罗马的Quintus又会是怎么样的看法呢？  
“也不是……所有的罗马人都是坏人啊……”Leto装出一副很失落的样子，几乎把整个脸都藏进了碗里。  
“当然了，Leto就是个好孩子。”年轻的女巫忍不住摸了摸罗马少年的头，“连Stelios都这么喜欢你，足以说明你是个例外。”  
“什……什么？！”Leto差点被呛到，他喜欢我？开什么玩笑啊。  
“不能更明显了好不好，Stelios从来都是个传统的男人呢。”艾莉安娜被他那吓坏了的样子逗得直笑，“你是罗马人，不明白倒是可以理解，我们部落的银矛，见到了喜欢的人就一定会抢回来的。Stelios的母亲也是个外族人呢……”  
Leto很确信自己的脸已经红得堪比首席大队长的披肩，这太蠢了，他不能容忍自己表现得像个15岁的少年——尽管他其实就是。

为了赶快转移话题他随意问道：“说到Stelios的母亲，她为什么会被流放呢？”  
“因为她是泰朗最害怕的‘黑盾’，这才是真正的原因。”  
“她知道那个叫泰朗的巫师所做的事吗？”  
“我想应该是知道的，但她无心干涉部落里的是非。”  
“为什么……出了什么事情？”

艾莉安娜沉默了一会儿，似乎在考虑能不能把事实告诉他，但Leto没有放过她，如果他想要了解一件事的话，他一定不会就此放弃。

“艾莉安娜，那件事，与Stelios所佩戴的那个挂坠有关吗？”

女巫在他诚恳的目光下终于叹了口气：“如果你的一个儿子生死未卜，另一个又盲目服从复仇之神的命令，也许就能明白她的心情吧。”  
她的另一个儿子……  
即便Leto已经知道了答案，他还是试探性地问：“Stelios的……兄弟？”  
“双胞胎哥哥，十年前在罗马人的一次屠杀中失踪，应该已经……早就不在人世了。”  
“可是Stelios不相信吗？”  
“他……他的想法很矛盾，别和他提起这件事好吗？他不是个善于控制情绪的人。”  
Leto点了点头，但他已经在心中暗暗拟定了一个计划。  
……

晚上Stelios在帐篷里把火添好，拿起毛毡准备出去的时候，Leto攥了攥拳头，面无表情地说：“我不怕冷。”  
男人听到他的话有些意外，回过头来用审视的眼光看着他。  
“而且，你睡在帐篷里又怎样？我又没有‘黑盾’的味道，你有什么可怕的？”他故意加重了挑衅的语气。  
Stelios果然中了计，他露出一个强忍怒气的笑容，然后把手中的毛毡放下：“我是不怕的，倒是你，别把持不住。”

Leto在内心大声说了句：滚！

他是对的，直到他们隔着巨狼Quintus睡在帐篷的两个尽头的时候Leto才不得不承认——他才是那个需要克制自己不去渴求对方气息的人。  
那是因为那种哨兵的气息和Quintus太像了，Leto试图说服自己，我只是……在尝试和他建立一种……比较良好的关系，这样的话也是为了Quintus好不是吗？

可恶，Leto转身把巨狼Quintus抱过来搂住，强迫自己停止胡思乱想。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“嘿，Quintus，听说了吗？艾莉安娜要和艾泰恩结合了。”   
“是啊，我知道，她们两个从小就是无话不说的朋友，这样的结合是最紧密的呀。”

少年看样子是并不满意哥哥的回答，他挑了挑眉毛，露出有点邪恶的神色。   
“别装了，谁不知道长老们原本是安排艾莉安娜给你当‘黑盾’的，母亲也一直很喜欢她。”   
“我以为你不关心这些传言。”   
“我是不关心，但是事关我哥哥在战场上的伴侣嘛。”少年坏笑着贴过来，“还是应该了解一下。”   
他的哥哥泼了他一脸水作为回答，兄弟俩在河里打作一团。

 “你担心什么，我的结合对象又跟你没关系，兄弟同妻可不是我们部落的习俗哦。”两个男孩子打累了就肩并肩躺在河岸上，Quintus随口一个玩笑又引来的一记胳膊肘攻击，“不过说实话，Stelios，是你对艾莉安娜有兴趣吧？你这小子总是对我的东西感兴趣。我就是不明白了，连小时候吃饭都是，明明吃的都一样你怎么就喜欢抢我的那一份。”  
“嘁……”他的弟弟发出鄙视的哼声，“抢你的有什么意思？一点儿成就感都没有，你这人太老实了，欺负起来没乐趣。”  
他的哥哥很配合地露出了一个“老实”的笑容。  
“好吧，你这样说，我以后一定会更加慷慨地和你分享一切。”  
“谁稀罕，呵呵。”

死亡是唯一我渴望你能慷慨分享给我的东西。  
……

如今Stelios已经很少再想起那个十年前消失的人，至少他自己相信，当年那种失去半个灵魂的感觉早已淡漠了，有的时候反而是旁人在一次又一次地暗示着，提醒他那个人至今还占据着他的内心。  
而事实上，他也确实是依旧在追寻着一个虚无缥缈的影子，盲目到连自己都已经忘记了追寻的意义。他的追寻和复仇都基于一个只有他自己才相信的假设，那就是Quintus还活着。但如果Quintus真的还活着，正如艾莉安娜所说，已经十年了，为什么不回到他们身边来？如果他真的还活着，那他又该如何面对他。总不该是“嘿，兄弟，看看我这些年都做了些什么”——Stelios可以肯定，在罗马边境小打小闹并不是什么值得骄傲的事情，他的哥哥只会露出那一贯的少年老成的愁容。

也许他所希望的并不是Quintus回到他们的身边，而仅仅是——他的哥哥还活着这一事实，是让自己在每一个独自守在篝火旁的夜晚都能安心地去想象，想象着这世上的某个地方也有同样的火焰在驱赶着他兄长的寒冷。  
说穿了这只是虚伪的自我安慰，只是为了让自己还活着的罪恶感减少一点。  
Stelios，你不过在逃避一个你所不能接受的事实，那就是有一天你发现支撑自己多年的仇恨都变得毫无意义，发现你所哀悼的对象变成了你的敌人……

那才是最可怖的梦魇……

Stelios已经全无睡意，他睁开眼，试图忽略体内的余毒所造成的不适，慢慢延伸五感，才惊觉那个罗马少年不在帐篷里。  
Leto的外衣还摊在地上，见鬼，到底是什么事情让他在这么冷的天穿着短衫跑了出去？Stelios觉得自己全身的血液都一下子冲到了脑部，直到他确认自己的“圣兽”此时守在Leto身边才稍微喘了口气，拿起外衣和武器追了出去。  
不祥的预感在他心中升起，“银矛” 的危险在于陷入“神游”，永远走不出自己的精神图景，而“黑盾”作为精神力量更为强大的战士，当他们被情感淹没或是受到了精神攻击的时候，也会产生类似的精神“混沌”。Stelios记得那些外族的“黑盾”被泰朗封印了连接之后的模样，他们像行尸走肉一样盲目地寻找着自己曾经的伴侣，有的根本没能恢复意识，就那样永远消失在了丛林之中。不得不承认那让他感到恐惧，他不畏惧死亡，但却畏惧再次失去一个亲密的人，也正因为这样，多年来他流放自己，拒绝为任何人停下脚步。

我低估了泰朗那混蛋的能力，他把Leto怎么了……  
熟悉的嚎叫让他加快了步伐，他的“圣兽”就在不远的水边，正在奋力阻止少年踏入冰水之中。  
“你在干什么？！Leto，快回来！”Stelios见对方完全不理会他的呼喊，只好把自己的外衣也脱下来，踏入刚刚开始结冰的水中。所幸这只是一条支流，水并不深，他很快来到了就要没入水中的Leto身边，搂住他把他往岸上拽。Leto的力气比他想象中大很多，更让他确信他是陷入了自己的精神图景无法自拔。 他们两人在冷入骨髓的冰和水之间挣扎了很久，直到Leto力竭晕倒他们才费力地回到岸上。  
Stelios连喘息都来不及，他急忙把昏迷中的少年放到巨狼的背上，然后把所有的皮毛外衣都盖在他身上，以最快的速度回到帐篷里。整个过程中他的感官似乎丧失了“银矛”应有的敏感度，唯一能感受到的就是自己双手的颤抖，而他知道那不是因为身上的冰水在寒冷的空气中蒸发而造成的，是因为恐惧，一种近十年不曾体会过的恐惧。

十年前那一天下着暴雨，他依然清晰地记得，那时他和这个罗马少年差不多年纪。雨水冲刷着地面上族人们的尸体，鲜血与雨水混在一起渗入了丛林的土地。他一边来来回回地在尸体之中寻找着自己的哥哥，一边又在心底向神明祈祷着不要让他找到，不要一点希望也不给他留下，哪怕只是一个永远都不能实现的希望也好……  
你该醒了，Stelios，感情是“银矛”的弱点，你若发誓此生独自战斗，就不能允许自己沉浸在任何形式的情绪里，就必须忘记过去。  
他看着怀中的少年那苍白的唇色，发现了他一直以来最担心的事情，Leto的眉间浮现出一片黑色的花纹，一片他曾经在那些被封印了连接的“黑盾”额头见到过的花纹。  
他是个已经结合的“黑盾”，而他的连接被泰朗封印了！  
他想起了那些被封印了连接的外族“黑盾”，想起他们疯狂地寻找着自己的“银矛”的模样，想起他们消失在丛林中的凄惨的背影。

不要让这些发生在他身上，万能的曼奴斯，我愿为此付出灵魂。他紧紧地搂住Leto，怎样的惩罚都好，请只惩罚我一个人。

-*-

Leto再次醒来的时候不得不相信，这一切不仅仅是个噩梦而已，他在梦中看到Quintus离他远去，任凭他如何呼唤都没有停下脚步。  
他感觉不到Quintus，感觉不到两个人在精神上的连接，感觉不到那种无论相隔多远都依然如同并肩而行般的安全感。  
他只能在现实中感觉到那人的气息，那个带他离开那冰冷的精神图景、将他包围在一片温暖之中的气息。但他知道那不是Quintus，他知道是谁在搂着他。  
“放开我。”  
Stelios没有放开他，反而将他拥抱得更紧了。  
“放开我，Stelios！”Leto觉得自己没剩下多少力气去控制自己的痛苦和愤怒，他奋力地挣脱Stelios的禁锢，但对方似乎是铁定了心不放手，他越是挣扎就抱得越紧，这使他的怒火越烧越旺。  
你应该知道我有多么渴求你的气息，别让我沉迷其中。  
很少有哨兵或向导能承受连接断裂带来的痛苦，即便不是断裂，失去连接的向导也会本能地想要寻找自己的哨兵，从某种程度上来说，Stelios的存在缓解了他的这一痛苦。  
但是Quintus该怎么办？  
想起此时孤身一人留在罗马的Quintus，Leto心中泛起苦涩的愧疚感，这一切到底是谁的错？ 如果不是那个叫泰朗的巫师入侵了他的精神领域而他们都没有发现，如果不是他被Stelios身上熟悉的哨兵气息吸引而阻止了前来营救的卫队长，如果不是Stelios袭击了他们的船，如果不是Quintus选择一直留在罗马陪伴他们，如果不是罗马人侵犯了他们的丛林，杀死他们的族人……  
如果不是因为这一切……  
他不敢去想象Quintus的处境，他们离开之后近卫军团会怎样对付他，而失去了和Leto的连接他又会经历怎样的折磨。   
“放开我……我不需要你的怜悯，Stelios。”他无力地说，  
需要有人陪伴和帮助的不是身为向导的我，我们生来被赋予安抚和引导哨兵的能力，更不该因为自己的疏忽反过来带给哨兵痛苦。  
这一切不是任何人的错，这一切只是我的错。

Leto因为无力挣扎而停下来之后才逐渐感觉到Stelios的情绪，人的本能永远是最关注自己的感受，其实向导也一样，但为了哨兵他们能够将这种本能控制到最低。  
他无法责怪Stelios，并不仅仅因为他能感受到此时Stelios的愧疚，而是因为他无法责怪一个遵循着哨兵的本能而保护他的人。保护欲是哨兵的与生俱来的天性，即便Stelios是一个没有结合过的哨兵。  
“你知道这有多可怕不是吗？我的哨兵此时所经历的痛苦有多可怕。”Leto原谅了流下眼泪的自己，他伸出手搂住Stelios坚实的胸膛，终于不再强忍地啜泣起来。

-*-

那天大部分的时间Leto都处于半昏迷半清醒的状态，在黑夜降临之后他终于安稳地入睡了。Stelios在确认他没有发烧之后才将他放在床铺上，把能找出来的毯子和毛外套都盖在了他身上。稍微松懈下来之后他开始感到有些疲惫，体内的余毒似乎也在趁虚而入，让他浑身越来越乏力。  
不得不承认，光靠他一个人的力量无法对抗泰朗，那个人自从十年前坐上巫师席位到现在，几乎控制了部落里所有的“黑盾”，连艾莉安娜和阿斯蒂诺斯的妻子都不是他的对手，有好几次也遭到了他的精神攻击，成为了他控制艾泰恩和阿斯蒂诺斯的工具。很多“银矛”和“黑盾”不甘心被奴役，纷纷逃离了部落，留下来的那些则面临着更大的危险。  
Stelios烦躁地看着自己腿上那一片毒素造成的淤黑，拿起匕首在火上烧了起来。  
唯一能对抗那个巫师的人就是他的母亲——部落曾经的巫女，也正因为他母亲拥有超越其他黑盾的精神控制力，泰朗才会趁当年她心灰意冷之际密谋诬陷，让长老们将她流放。排除母亲早已无心过问部落是非的事实，Stelios也不希望她被牵扯其中。  
匕首已经被烧得通红了他才想起自己本来要干什么，Stelios忍不住在心里骂了句脏话。  
他一直自认不是个有责任心的“银矛”，比起恪守部落的规矩生活在狼群里，他更向往独自一人的自由。但是，这并不意味着他能容忍泰朗的所作所为，这个巫师正在将他的族人们引致毁灭，而没有人能够阻止他。  
Stelios叹了口气，用匕首在腿上划了一刀，看着黑色的血液流淌出来慢慢变成红色，然后随意地包扎起来。

Leto的唇渐渐又有了些血色，但与平时相比显然还差很多，Stelios记得它们本来的颜色，鲜艳却不妖魅，在Leto盛怒的时候会显得格外可爱。他从未见过这样的少年，更不用说他是个罗马人。他和那群劫匪在边境抢劫过不少罗马的贵族，其中不乏优雅美貌的少年，但却从没有一个能像Leto这样泰然自若地面对危险。  
他本来以为，他的“圣兽”这么亲近Leto一定会有什么特别的原因，但这种猜想太过大胆，连他自己都不太敢相信。Leto是个独一无二的存在，也许他的“圣兽”只是单纯地被他吸引，正如“银矛”被“黑盾”吸引，仅仅是出于本能。

但是，那又如何解释一个罗马的贵族少年懂得他们的语言？  
以他对边境的熟悉程度，如果Leto在边境居住过很长的时间，他和他的同伙是不可能从没听说过的，而且与他同船的人里有罗马的高级军官，他们绝对不是单纯的商人。对一个身份高贵的罗马贵族来说，日耳曼蛮族人的语言根本毫无用处。  
除非……  
无稽之谈，Stelios将那个一厢情愿的假设从脑海中挥了出去，如果Leto没有被他们部落的巫师袭击，也许他还有机会慢慢了解他，但现在，这个可能也因为他的疏忽而不复存在了。

悲观不是个好品质，Stelios。Quintus经常这么说他，很多时候我们只是太沮丧了。

你是对的，伙计。“银矛”的敏感不只是在感官上，也同样是在精神上的。如果一个“银矛”下定决心独自战斗，不依靠“黑盾”的引导和安抚，那么他必须要有过人的自控力和意志，至少，他必须能够意识到自己处于什么样的危险之中，精神上的绝境才是最大的危险。  
而他显然还没有达到这种境界……

Stelios闭上眼，强迫自己停止这些没有结论的猜测和没有尽头的自我谴责，然后站起来环视帐篷里的一片混乱。Leto那身湿透了的衣服还摊在地上，也许该尽快把它们弄干，他可没有太多合身的衣物可以给他换，更何况现在他根本不敢离开他半步。Stelios这样想着，伸手把那套衣服捡了起来。  
一条链子从那里面掉了出来，上面的吊坠重重地砸到了他的脚面。  
糟糕，什么东西啊？Stelios弯下腰去将链子捡起来，在看清了吊坠的样子之后，他的大脑一片空白，整个人像是被冻僵了一样无法动弹。

那是……那是他哥哥的吊坠，这世上不会有第二个人拥有同样的坠子，除了他自己……

-*-

Leto醒来发现Stelios依然在他身边的时候并不感到意外，只是隐隐觉得有什么不太一样了，他的感官还处于刚刚睡醒的状态，没能立即察觉出哪里不同。  
“饿了吗？”Stelios的声音变得很沙哑。  
他不会是一直没有睡吧，Leto看着他眼睛下面的深黑不难推断出这一结论，但他没有心情和他做出任何形式的和解。  
“起来喝点水。”  
Leto躺在那里没有理他，直到对方把水囊拿过来他也依旧是一副等死找骂的样子。意外的是Stelios并没有被惹恼，他蹲下身把他扶起来，默默地把水囊送到他嘴边。这让Leto莫名地有些恼火，好吧，也许他只是想用跟他作对来发泄一下。他一动也不动，连看也不看他一眼，暗地里等待着Stelios发起火来和他大吵一架。  
但是今天Stelios好像也在和他对着干，他依旧耐心地把水囊举在他嘴边等待着，也不急着用眼神逼迫他喝，只是保持着举着水囊的姿势等着他，结果让Leto更加恼火。  
好啊，让我们来看看是你的耐心先用光还是胳膊先没力气。Leto这样想着，故意舒舒服服地靠在对方扶着他的胳膊上，两眼直视帐篷的顶部。

你可真成熟，Leto。他闭上了眼睛，懊恼地想，有些人为什么就是能让他轻易忘记“教养”两个字怎么拼。

也不知道过了多久，他感觉到扶着他的人叹了口气，而他嘴边的水囊也被放下了。可这小小的胜利根本没有给他带来半点儿得意，相反，他甚至有些过意不去。他们之间的又一次交流以失败告终，Stelios会让他重新躺平，自己回到那个和他有着安全距离的位置坐下，然后两个人继续这种尴尬的相处。想起那种漫长的沉默，Leto不得不承认他有点儿后悔了，可他没办法就这样原谅Stelios，原谅自己。  
但Stelios没有让他躺下，他反而用本来举着水囊的手扶住他的后脑勺，把他的额头和自己的额头贴在一起，像是在确认他是不是还在发烧。这个过于亲密的动作让Leto的身体一下子紧绷了起来，失去连接的向导本能地渴求自己的哨兵，而Stelios的哨兵气息和Quintus如此之像，他不能保证自己是否能拒绝……  
等……等等，不……

可当两个人贴在一起的时候Leto并没有闻到那阵熟悉的气息，不，应该是说Stelios身上根本没有任何气息。  
这不可能，除非他刻意用了掩盖哨兵热的药草。  
Leto猛地睁开眼睛，刚好对上了Stelios注视着他的眼神，那里面带着关切、愧疚和……和一些更深的、他看不懂的感情，那让他感到心跳加速，连呼吸都变得艰难。幸好Stelios没有让他紧张太久，在确认他没有发烧之后就没有进一步的动作了，只是把他搂进怀里，让他的头枕在自己的肩膀上，另一只手轻轻地放在他的头上，动作小心翼翼到有些胆怯。  
别动，别拒绝这样的我。——被搂着的向导似乎差一点就能听到哨兵这样祈求，虽然以他对这位哨兵的了解，他知道这样的祈求是绝对不会被直接说出口的。Leto紧绷的身体慢慢放松了下来，他甚至有种想要安抚对方情绪的冲动。  
这是……这只是我作为向导的本能而已，我无法拒绝。  
Leto迟疑地伸出手，用同样小心翼翼地方式将手掌贴在Stelios的胸膛上。最初他相信，那与Quintus极度相似的、哨兵的气息是惟一吸引了他的东西，然而现在他绝望地发现，即便没有了那熟悉的气息，他仍然很沉迷于这个人的怀抱。

我是不是做了一个错误的选择？

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“阿丽亚姑妈，Omega级的向导是不是最厉害的？那是与生俱来的能力吗？”  
“大多数人是这样认为的，但是要记住，Leto，任何与生俱来的能力都是危险的，诸神赋予我们力量的同时也赋予我们毁灭。”

永远不要僭越我们的极限，Leto，记住我的话，不要重蹈我的覆辙。  
……

阿丽亚姑妈死去已经很多年了，Leto对她的记忆早已模糊。因为拥有常人无法匹敌的天赋，她14岁的时候就已经成为了近卫军团的向导，还未成年就已经达到了Omega级。但她最终的结局却是令人惋惜的，善于精神攻击的向导反被自己的精神所吞噬，正是应了她自己所说过的话：任何与生俱来的能力都是危险的，诸神赋予人类力量的同时也赋予他们毁灭。

Leto相信任何梦境都深藏着寓意，特别是当一个人陷入死局的时候。他很多年都不曾梦见阿丽亚姑妈，有人说她的疯狂是他们家族的诅咒，是每一个天赋奇才的向导都无法逃避的审判。不能说他完全不相信这一套，毕竟他自己的身上流着同样的血，一样都是帝国的历史上鲜有的天才向导。  
任何与生俱来的能力都是危险的……与其说能力本身是危险的，倒不如说过度使用能力会带来毁灭。Leto试图理解梦中阿丽亚姑妈的话，却完全没有头绪。

阳光在帐篷的帘子被掀开时照射了进来，晃得Leto闭上了眼，再次睁开时，Stelios已经走了进来。他没理会来人，保持着靠在巨狼Quintus身上的姿势一动不动。这几天Stelios将他看得更紧了，几乎从不离开，Leto有些受不了这种时时刻刻毫不间断的关注，他觉得刚被这人抓住的时候也许还更轻松些。

“部落里就没有需要你的事情吗？”Leto转了个身，仰面枕在巨狼毛乎乎的脖子上。  
“想都别想。”Stelios一边磨着自己的剑一边警告Leto，“给我好好歇着，恢复之前哪里也不许去。”  
“呵，说的好像我有那自由似的。”Leto翘起二郎腿，顺手拿起巨狼的尾巴玩儿了起来。

他很满意地听到了磨刀石划过长剑的声音嘎然而止，然后Stelios叹了口气。

“你如果想在这种天气回去的话可不是什么好主意。”  
“哦是吗，还以为你要把我关在这里一辈子。”Leto最近发现，挑战Stelios的忍耐极限是件其乐无穷的事情，有助舒缓被关在帐篷里的烦闷，在这么无所事事地待下去，他在体力恢复之前就要先发疯。  
“够了，Leto，如果你想要我的道歉的话那就拿去好了，可有用吗？你依然不可能在一天之内回到边境，更别提回到罗马。”

可恶的是他说得一点儿没错，Leto愤愤地想。

“很好，非常好。”他忍不住吸了一下鼻子，“该死的早死了还等我回去？”  
“如果你都能活下来的话，你的“银矛”为什么就不能？”  
“你没资格这么说，Stelios，你根本不了解他的处境！”  
“够了！Leto，如果作为‘银矛’他那么弱的话不如换一个！”  
“你他妈再说一次！”

Leto从巨狼身上跳起来，但出乎意料的事，Stelios的脸色从来没有那么苍白过。有那么一瞬间Leto甚至在疑惑谁更愤怒一点——当他无意中提起生死的时候他感觉到了Stelios内心的某个角落坍塌了下来，但怀着对Quintus的愧疚感他选择了无视，然后进一步伤害对方。

“你会后悔的，Stelios，我保证。”当你知道一切的真相之后。  
“我已经在后悔了。”

什么？突然之间Leto浑身一震，他什么意思，难道……

Stelios冷眼看着他，死气沉沉的眼神里透着不加掩饰的绝望和残忍——驱赶着试图靠近的人，同时放逐着自己。

“让我后悔的事岂止这一件。”  
然后他提起剑，头也不回地走出了帐篷。

-*-

让Quintus后悔的事情并不太多，但让Leto独自离开罗马绝对算是其中一件。他天真地以为命运允许他顾全天平的两端，而现实狠狠地击败了他。  
“你该去休息了，Quintus，你看上去太糟糕了。”皇帝身边仅剩的几名女奴中，艾妮是最值得信赖的一个。  
“我没事，奥古斯都昨晚的情况不太好。”  
“近卫军团的人又来找麻烦了吗？”  
“别担心了，艾妮，一切都会过去。”Quintus和几名家奴交代了些事情时候才回到隔壁的房间，准备睡一会儿。  
通常经历了一整晚的看护之后他会很快进入浅眠，以确保自己能以最快的速度恢复体力。但最近，他一旦闭上眼，就会不自觉地想要逃离眼前的一切，去追寻那个本该由他自己来保护的少年——他的主人，他的向导，他的……  
Quintus再度睁开眼，逼迫自己面对这个无从逃避的死局：12月以来皇帝涅尔瓦的病情日渐严重，医师认为他不可能撑过这个冬天；近卫军团的已经开始在首都搜捕哨兵和向导并强行将他们收编入军中，他很清楚自己至今还能置身事外的真正原因是什么，很多贵族和元老院成员的贴身侍卫都是哨兵，近卫军团再怎么狂妄也懂得不该进一步激怒元老院。  
而一旦皇帝不在了，他以一人之力是不可能幸免于难的。  
一人。  
是的，如今，他又变成了一个人。当他与Leto在精神上紧紧相连之时，无论那人在多么遥远的彼方，他都不会觉得孤单无助。  
但那连接消失了。  
起初的那几天他几乎陷入神游，那是对于哨兵来讲最危险的境界，是精神上的死亡。为了不惊动近卫军团，家奴们不得不用锁链将他绑起来，邓肯用了两个向导一直不停地对他进行精神控制。  
Quintus对那几天的记忆只有一个画面，那就是十年前他被罗马人抓住时的记忆。密不透风的囚车之中不断有人死去，他紧握着自己的挂坠，除此之外所有东西都被夺走了——武器、尊严和自由……也许在不久的未来还包括他的生命。在那时他以为此生将不会再有恐惧，因为他已经再没有任何东西能够失去。  
一无所有的人才是无所畏惧的，一个再简单不过的道理。  
他深吸了一口气，然后站起来离开了房间。

-*-  
一直以来部落的白隼都是Stelios避之不及的动物，它带来的消息除了催他回去就是催他回去，但是如果太长时间没有见到的话，他又会觉得有点担忧。所以，每次这只美丽的猛禽出现在他的视线中时，Stelios的心情都是复杂的。  
距离上次艾莉安娜向他发出警告已经有快三天了，Stelios不禁有些担心，他知道近来斯维比人的骚扰越来越肆无忌惮，部落仅剩的“银矛”和“黑盾”早已疲于应付。  
这是早已被安排好的陷阱，Stelios……  
很久以前艾莉安娜就怀疑泰朗与外族人串通一气，他通过操纵“黑盾”来控制部落的“银矛”，这除了削弱部落的战斗力之外没有任何作用，对泰朗也没有什么好处可言——除非他通敌。但她们一直苦于找不到任何证据，泰朗本人是个精神力量极强的“黑盾”，而且他从不把“禁术”当回事。如果他此时不回去，也许真的会发生什么更严重的事，但如果他回去……  
Leto该怎么办？  
如果他把Leto扔在这里，只身回部落的话，那么想都不用想泰朗会对他做什么，封印他与“银矛”的连接只是第一步，接下来将会是更彻底的洗脑和精神操纵。可如果他带着Leto回去的话，抛开部落的规矩不说，那等于是主动给将猎物送进狼群之中。  
操他的……  
Stelios二十五年的人生中还没遇到过这么进退两难的局面，一直以来他引以为傲的行为方式就是毫不犹豫地作出决定，并绝不后悔地接受那决定所带来的一切后果，无论那后果是荣耀还是罪恶，他都会接受应有的赞誉或惩罚。而现在……  
为什么要让一个无辜的少年来承受这一切？  
难道神明比他自己都更清楚这个少年对他来说有多么重要，那最初的相互吸引，难道不是一个更加高明和无法逃避的陷阱，而深陷其中的两人却无心脱身，反而更加痴迷于解开真相上的一层层迷雾，殊不知自己已经无从逃离。

Stelios，你总是太痴迷于追捕猎物，作为“银矛”最危险的事就是过于执着地追求自己渴望的东西，无论是什么，那迟早会引领你走向毁灭。  
我知道，Quintus，不要再提醒我，你们被杀死被带走的那一天我就已经深刻体会了你所说过的这句话，而十年后，在该死的十年后我竟然再次重蹈覆辙。  
而你，你又为什么会再次出现在我的世界里？如果你真的还活着，又为什么会一直留在我们敌人的国度？这十年以来，你有没有想象过母亲为你留下的泪水？  
这个问题比他所处的困境更加折磨人心，他几乎忘记了一切，就那样独自站在荒无人烟的雪地里，那片洁白和他精神图景中的雪地几乎一模一样，让他有些分不清楚哪个才是现实。  
他知道自己必须停下，知道将所有的感知过于集中在一件事上会带来怎样的危险，但他不能。  
直到背后的脚步声将他唤回。

“如果我在这时袭击你的话你必死无疑，Stelios。”  
他听到来人的声音没有立即回过头，但嘴角却弯出一个无奈的弧度，有些贪婪地倾听着对方踩在雪地上发出的声音。  
是的，他想，即便不是在这时，Leto。因为你已经拥有了随时取走我生命的能力。  
“银矛”面对一个自己认定的“黑盾”的时候，其忠实程度足以媲美一只愚蠢的猎犬，他会对“黑盾”言听计从，从那一刻起，哪怕是本性中带有独狼的骄傲和冷酷，那个“银矛”也会彻底沦为一只家犬。  
而现在，他很清楚自己已经堕落为这样一只家犬，即便Leto永远都不可能属于他，即便Leto曾经是别人的“黑盾”而今后也一直会是，他都会为了保护他而战斗。  
“过分沉溺于精神图景导致神游是吗？不用再次强调这个最基本的常识……Leto？”  
转过身来之后他看到的画面让他惊讶到忘记了调侃——Leto提着他的剑前来，而另一只手则拿着他的黑盾，那个早已被他遗忘的东西，那个他从来没有想过会赠予任何人的东西。  
“不用那样看着我，Stelios，我很了解你们部落的习俗——接受一个银矛的盾牌等于接受成为他的黑盾这一请求，在罗马有类似的仪式。但别误会，我并没有和你结合的意愿。”  
他朝他走来，将手中的剑递给他。Stelios一时间竟不知道到底该不该接过来，他早就该知道，这个少年绝对不是个会按常理出牌的人。  
“我陪你回去，Stelios，在尚未发生任何让你后悔的事之前，回到你的族人身边，和你们的敌人战斗。”他像是用尽全身的力气在说着，不自觉地在咬着自己的下唇，让那鲜艳的红色更加明显，“但这并不是不求回报的，你要明白。等这一切都结束了，等那些伤害过我和我的哨兵的人得到了应有的惩罚，我要离开这里，而你，Stelios……你必须跟随我。”  
“成交。”Stelios接过自己的佩剑，他担心自己再不接受的话，Leto会说出更多让他忍不住去亲吻他那红润的嘴唇的话，“但我只会跟随到你找回你的哨兵，在那之后，我去哪里是我的自由。”  
然后他单膝跪下，不再去看Leto的表情。Leto也没有在说话，他一动不动地站在那里。不知道什么时候开始天空又飘起了雪，他们两个在寒冷的雪地里沉默着，直到几乎完全冻僵，Leto才转过身，提着他的黑盾离去。

-*-  
拥有坚实的盾牌并不意味着拥有绝对的安全，任何一个角斗士都不会否认这一点，特别是拥有厚重的盾牌和短剑的米尔米罗们，他们有的时候甚至更惧怕他们宿命的敌人莱迪阿利乌斯，那些手中只有三叉戟和一张网的角斗士不是在发动进攻就是在准备着进攻。  
Quintus一直觉得，比起“黑盾”，罗马人对于这种精神控制者的称呼似乎更为贴切，他们是向导而并非庇佑者，他们引导着那些五感强大的战士，是他们的精神上的护盾却也是软肋。  
观众席上发出一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，在角斗场里，只有血才会引起观众的疯狂和兴奋。  
Quintus很少来角斗场，他的主人对观看此类娱乐并不乐衷，只有在进行必要的社交时才会出席。他走在邓肯·埃德荷的身后，尽量不去回忆他被涅尔瓦买下来之前的那段血腥的经历，暗示自己不要犹豫或者回头，一个失去盾牌的战士如今只能选择主动进攻。  
……

“你早就已经错过了逃离的最好时机，Quintus。”  
“我知道，埃德荷大人，您在这段时间里对我的帮助实在是我难以回报的。”  
“可你知道我为什么要帮助你？”  
Quintus的确不知道。  
年长的哨兵很少露出这种陷入回忆的表情，更何况Quintus与他的私交并不深，在另一个哨兵面前表露真实情感不是什么理智的事情。  
“我知道失去连接对一个哨兵来说意味着什么……”  
哦，当然，他比我更加了解，向导的死亡是斩断连接之中最残暴方式，远比仅仅消失要痛苦百倍。  
“那么你也应该知道那对于向导来说一样痛苦，Quintus，我不想让阿丽亚最喜欢的孩子体验你的死亡。可你似乎还没有明白。”  
如果能在“被捅100刀”和“听这么一番话”中做个选择的话，Quintus一定会选择前者……  
“不要以为你们的连接不存在了，你的性命就不那么重要了。精神上的连接即便消失，也会在双方的灵魂里留下不能磨灭的痕迹。”  
他当然能理解这些，但仅凭他一人之力又怎么与整个近卫军团对抗，连皇帝的家族都选择避开与他们正面交锋。  
“我的内线最近汇报说，埃里亚努斯计划谋害的不只是图拉真大人……”  
“还有谁？”不要让我听到那个名字，Quintus有不祥的预感。  
“现任奥古斯都唯一的亲属——他的侄孙Leto。”  
……

他不再回忆昨天发生的事，一言不发地跟在邓肯的身后，来到军团高官的席位就坐，军团长在比较远的地方坐着，而坐在他们前面的人——Quintus认得他，高拉肯，日耳曼尼亚的叛徒，靠出卖自己族人换取了如今的地位，他一直是近卫军团五位首席Alpha哨兵中的一位，深得埃里亚努斯的信任。  
“希望没打扰到你，高拉肯。”邓肯弯下身，在同僚耳边说道，“上回和你说过的那个哨兵，希望你抽空见一见。”  
那人听了他的话并没有立刻转过身来，他和自己身边的一名向导做了个手势，那名向导立即朝Quintus的方向望了过来。  
Quintus感到自己的心跳有些无法控制地加速，他回想起昨天与邓肯的对话——

“高拉肯凭什么会相信我？”  
“他不会相信你，但他会利用你，事实上，他早就想利用你和Leto之间的关系。但如果你不铤而走险地走这一步，你要面对的就是被强制收入近卫军团，如果我没记错的话你早就过了法定结合的年纪，也就是说，军团会强迫你与别的向导结合。”  
“而如果我不服从的话就只有死路一条。”  
“完全正确，那你认为还会有更坏的情况吗？”  
没有。  
“那么，Quintus，这是唯一能给你争取些时间的方法了，接下来，如何与狼共舞就要看你的了。”  
……

那个向导看了他很久。

如果我们的计划被Omega级的向导发现会怎样？  
你会死，我也会。  
……埃德荷大人，我真的很好奇您有没有遇到过，令您有那么一点点紧张的事情？  
庆幸你依然能感到恐惧吧，Quintus，若你经历了我的一切也会变得如同一潭死水。

一无所有的人才是无所畏惧的，一个再简单不过的道理，Quintus这样想着，无声地回应着向导的审视。  
只要Leto还活着，他就依然是个感受得到恐惧的懦夫，而他深爱着自己内心的这一软弱。

向导移开了目光，在高拉肯耳边低语了一阵，这名以狡诈多疑而出名的Alpha哨兵这才转过头来上下将Quintus打量了一番。  
决斗场上的米尔米罗被没有盾牌的莱迪阿利乌斯刺伤，观众席中再次爆发出残忍的欢呼。  
“欢迎加入近卫军团，Quintus，我对你的实力早有耳闻。”  
……

“你这个狼心狗肺的家伙！”艾妮被两个家奴拉住才没有扑上来，“主人还没有死，你就已经为了自己的利益投靠了近卫军团！”  
Quintus没有反驳，但也没有心情去为这件事添油加醋：“我会继续守护奥古斯都，和近卫军团的协定暂时是这样的。”  
然后他不再理会艾妮的咒骂离开了。

见风使舵的小人，是谁把你从角斗士的死人堆里救回来的！

家奴们的谩骂还回荡在耳边，直到回到自己的房间关上门，Quintus才舒了一口气，他疲惫地将头靠在门上。  
如果说有什么遗憾的话，那就是这一切不得不瞒着他的主人和艾妮他们进行，尤其是，他不能对涅尔瓦大人说实话，不能如他一直以来希望的那样报答自己的主人。涅尔瓦给予他的不仅仅是远离危险的生活，还有大多数的奴隶所无权享有的，被视为一个人的尊严，一个阿累夷人的尊严。  
对不起，涅尔瓦大人，我当初应该听从您的劝告，保护Leto离开的，一切都是我的错。  
他拿出那张涅尔瓦亲笔写下的、赐予他自由的羊皮纸，然后毫不犹豫地将它扔进了火中。  
从遇到你的那天起，Leto，我的生命就不再属于自己，没有你的自由又有什么意义？

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

如果是十年前遇到Leto的话，Stelios觉得一切都会彻底不同，他们之间的相互吸引绝不仅仅是被“银矛”和“黑盾”的本能驱使。Stelios并不介意承认这一点，而且事实上，他也并非什么严守戒律的战士，向来都不抗拒任何肉体的欢愉。占有一个人的肉体是相对简单的事情，单纯的性欲解决起来要容易得多，然而一晚上或是几次高潮的性爱又能在一个人的生命里留下多少痕迹？

 

你渴望的东西太多了，Stelios，他在离帐篷不远的地方躺下，闭上双眼， 一旦他回到自己的“银矛”身边，你还有什么理由留在他的生命里？

 

更不要提，Leto的“银矛”很有可能就是他的哥哥，如果Quintus还活着的话，他是不可能把那么重要的挂坠交给别人的，除非那人是他认定的伴侣。

但这也不足以成为Stelios逃避的理由，一个“黑盾”同时与两个“银矛”结合的先例并不在少数，抛开这一层不说，即便是兄弟同妻，在很多日耳曼尼亚的部落中也不是什么值得众人哗然的事。

那么，究竟是什么让他逃避，是什么让他在清清楚楚地感受到了自己对Leto的渴望之后像逃兵般转身离去？

 

Stelios，对任何东西的执念都有可能引致灾难。

 

他莫名想起了那头鹿，十年前的丛林还没有被罗马人侵犯，那头鹿是他见过的最美的动物，奔跑时的优雅和灵性日夜占据着他的心，Quintus为此经常嘲笑他。

“你总是太专注于追赶自己的目标，这对于一个‘银矛’来说是很危险的。”

他那时完全不把哥哥的劝诫放在心上，直到有一天他没能控制住自己，抛下了哥哥和一众同伴，独自去追那头鹿……

而那之后发生了什么，他以为自己这辈子都不想再去回忆。

 

再度睁开眼睛的时候他的“圣兽”正站在他脑袋的上方低头看着他。

“过来，Quintus。”他拍拍身边，示意巨狼躺到他身边去，但是远处的脚步声却吸引了巨狼的注意力，让它没有听从主人的指示。

Stelios突然能感觉得了自己的心跳，果然没过多久，Leto的脸上下颠倒地出现在他的视线中。

 

“我能在这里坐下吗？”少年嘴上这样问着，却已经很不客气地挤开了巨狼，跪在了Stelios的头顶上，“你生气了？”

Stelios沉默了，他实在想不出该怎么回答，于是只能很缩头乌龟地说道：“没……没有。”

 

Leto一言不发地注视了他很久，直到巨狼Quintus蹭了过来，拽着他一起在自己主人身边躺下。Leto犹豫了一下，就和他们反方向地躺了下来。冬天在帐篷外面有点冷，篝火似乎不足以驱走严寒，不太适应这里气候的罗马少年把浑身毛茸茸的巨狼拉过来抱住。

 

空旷的高地上能看得到漫天的星辰，他们就这样望着星空，各自想着自己的心事。

 

“Stelios，你的母亲是因为禁术的缘故被流放的吗？”许久之后Leto打破了沉默。

“谁告诉你的？艾莉安娜吗？”

“没人告诉我。”Leto扭过头来看了他一眼，又重新望向夜空，“你的反应过于激烈，我想，应该是和你的亲人有关吧。”

 

和别人分享这些回忆一向是Stelios不屑于做的，但“别人”中似乎不包括Leto。

 

“我们的父亲死于一次外族的袭击，她在那次战斗中动用了禁术去控制对方的‘黑盾’。”他尽量用一种淡然的语气来讲述这一切，“之后……又发生过一些事情令她精神几乎崩溃。”

“那又不是她的错。”

“但她认为是她的过失，当时很多‘黑盾’都受到了她潜意识里的影响被控制了。泰朗趁机夸大这件事的影响，于是长老下令将她流放。”

 

Leto像是陷入了沉思，Stelios并不确定他在想些什么，于是自顾自地将话题转移。

“泰朗现在的所作所为比我母亲当年更严重，而且他是故意为之的。但精神上的东西，谁也没有证据，泰朗又是Omega级别的‘黑盾’，很多人都害怕他。”

“但每个沉沦禁术的‘黑盾’都有超越自己极限的那一天不是吗？”Leto转过头来看着他，“没有人能逃避滥用禁术的惩罚，无论他或她最初的动机是什么。”

“你明白就好。”Stelios扭过头来和他对视了一眼，然后就再度闭上眼。

 

“Stelios……”

“嗯？”

“如果我不是罗马人的话，你是不是就不会这么讨厌我了？”

 

老天，他总是有办法让他不知所措，Stelios简直想找个洞穴把自己藏起来，这个让人捉摸不透的罗马少年，前一刻还是个掌控一切的精神向导，下一刻就能用一双无辜的蓝眼睛望着他，明知故问地说你是不是讨厌我？

 

他绝对是故意的。

 

“这是两回事，Leto。”

“具体一点。”

“什么具体一点？”

“罗马人对你们做了些什么？具体一点。”

 

Stelios彻底放弃了装睡，他转过头来，却对上了Leto坦然的目光。如果是别的罗马人这样问的话，他一定早已用拳头回答了。但是，在他所憎恨的罗马人里显然不包括Leto。

 

“你不会明白的，他们对丛林的掠夺在你们看来也许不算什么，狩猎是你们的娱乐，就像观看角斗士互相厮杀一样有趣。但丛林对于阿累夷人来说就是神明本身……”

“年轻的兄弟神，就像古希腊神话中的卡斯托尔和波吕克斯。”

“什么？”

“卡斯托尔和波吕克斯。”Leto回过头去，仰面盯着天空，一动不动，只有映在他侧脸的火光在风的吹动下跳跃着，“神话中斯巴达王后的双生子，弟弟是神而哥哥只是凡人。他们向来形影不离，在战场上所向披靡，直到哥哥卡斯托尔在一次战斗中死去。”

 

Leto似乎并没有说完，但他松开了抱着巨狼的手，转过身去背对着他们。

 

有什么东西在他的胸口裂开了，被那过于剧烈的跳动撕裂，温热的疼痛随之蔓延至全身，Stelios转过身去将自己的额头贴近Leto的后颈，“黑盾”的香醇扑面而来，占据了他的呼吸——自从他们决定一起回到部落Leto就已经不再使用那种掩盖“黑盾”味道的药草。Stelios伸出手，用手背轻轻地拂过少年的面庞，那渴望已久的触感让他那作为战士的稳健有力的手变得颤抖。少年抓住他的手，将自己的脸贴在他的掌心，温暖的鼻息一阵阵地撩拨着他的心。

 

“别让自己沉沦于禁术，Leto。”他想不出别的话，只能再次重复着说道，“我会带你回去的，当这一切结束了，我会保护你回到你的‘银矛’身边，Leto。”Stelios始终没有在对方的肌肤上落下那个他疯狂想要得到的吻。

 

“这不是你一个人的战斗，Stelios，这是我们的战斗。”Leto也没有再进一步地与他亲近，但他的话足以拉近两个从未结合的战士内心的距离，“死亡不会带给任何人宽恕或荣耀，只会让爱你的人们心碎而已。这种心碎我们都曾经历过，所以我答应你，我绝不会滥用禁术来取得胜利。”

 

Stelios闭着眼，终于松了一口气，露出一个浅笑。

 

“和自己的‘银矛’之外的人说这样的话不太合适吧，会被人误会成你想与他结合。”

“哦？你觉有结合的必要吗？”Leto笑着在他的手中蹭了蹭。

“如果你问我结合的必要性我想你问错人了。”Stelios伸出另一只手搭在Leto的腰上，“我说过，Leto，一个‘银矛’若足够强大，他就不会仅仅因为连接消失而毁灭。”

——你的“银矛”是个怎样的人，他能够忍受怎样的试炼，也许我比你更了解。

 

“我们被灌输了太多关于结合的重要性。”Leto的将手覆在了他的手上，“连接的确给予我们力量，但被封印之后我反而觉得，最可怕的事也许并不是失去连接，而是遗忘。”

“那么就暂时停止对他的担心吧，不然我们怎么合作？”

“你质疑我的能力？”

“当然，我根本还没有见识过你的能力，除了那该死的禁术之外。”

 

Leto坐了起来俯视着他，那笑容像是正在酝酿着什么鬼主意，一只红色的隼鹰突然降落在他的手臂上。

 

“什么？你的精神向导是只隼鹰？”

“对啊，怎么了？”

 

Stelios很确定他和这种身材娇小的猛禽有着某种深远的恩怨，可他没想到光是一只白色的还不够。

 

“来认识一下 Ghanima，是我可爱的妹妹哦。”Leto抚摸着红隼的羽毛，亲昵地吻了吻它。

 

红隼恶狠狠地对着Stelios发出一声鸣叫，让这名总是被部落的白隼穷追猛打的“银矛”更加确信，自己对这种猛禽的头痛反应会愈加严重的。

 

“怎么？你准备好了么？”

“准备什么？”

 

少年的笑容更深了。

 

“哦，Stelios，你会知道的。”

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

他的内心有一片金黄色的荒漠，沙地之下有海妖般巨大而凶猛的野兽无休止地游弋着。夜间有七个月同悬高空，无边的黄沙随着七千个瞬间的阴晴圆缺而涨退，吞没汪洋与绿洲的鲜血。  
母亲说过，他的父亲在他刚刚出生不久便独自消失在了荒漠之中，而在他七岁的那一年，她也追随了自己丈夫的脚步。  
……

“Leto，你怎么钻进这里面去了？快上来。”  
他假装听不见。  
“上来好吗？我抱你上来，大家都在找你，主人很担心你。”  
不，别告诉任何人我在这里，Quintus——他往通道里面又藏了藏，我要消失，要像父亲和母亲一样，消失在那片金色的荒漠里。  
这些话，Leto当时只是在心里默念道，没有说出口，但奇怪的是，在通道上面的少年似乎听到了。  
“你不会消失的，Leto，我看到你了哦，你躲在拐弯的地方不是吗？”  
“母亲也说过她不会消失的，可她还是走了。”  
“Leto……看着我，朝这边看！”  
“我看不到！”  
漫无边际的沙漠中一个人也没有，他跑了起来，惊恐地发现风暴在远处集结，超他的方向吹来。  
“你在哪里，Quintus？为什么我看不到你？！”  
他跌倒在沙地上，风暴卷着黄沙迅速地靠近。  
“别害怕Leto！我就在你身边，抓住我的手！”  
风暴已经近在咫尺。  
“别害怕！Leto！看着我！”  
他闭上的双眼又再度睁开。

恐惧是精神的火葬场，在他的精神领域中，从未谋面的父亲曾这样告诉他，决不能在恐惧面前屈膝俯首，面对它，接受它。  
他不记得风暴将他卷入之后发生了什么，突然之间一切都回归宁静，夏日的阳光从通道的顶部洒进来，然后他抬起头，发现自己的手被握在了一只大手里，那只大手布满伤痕，很粗糙却也温暖。  
“你看，这不是看到了吗？我就在你身边。”少年将他拽了上去，抱在怀里，“别哭，Leto，你回来了，大多数的成年人都没有你勇敢。”  
“我没哭，是灰尘进了我的眼睛。”  
“是的是的。”少年苦笑着，轻轻地拍了拍怀中瘦小的身体，“那么，以后别再钻进去了好吗？”  
他将肉呼呼的小脸埋进Quintus的肩窝里，没有再说话。

——别离开我，Quintus，永远……

“难以置信你的精神领域竟然如此荒凉。”Stelios眺望着远方，所见之处惟有黄沙在蓝色的天空下画出的曲线。  
“你只看到了表象，Stelios，真正的世界隐藏在我们脚下。”  
“隐藏了什么？”  
“这片沙漠的真正主人。”Leto突然拉住哨兵的手，这个动作让对方愣了一下，“屏住呼吸，像沉入水中那样。”  
他们潜入了沙子之中，如同被顽石捆绑在一起落入海底。  
……

在沙地上可以玩的事情很多，远比处处受限的现实更加自由。平滑的沙面如同一张可以无数次涂写的画板，他像一个老师一样教Quintus罗马的字母，而Quintus给他讲述日耳曼尼亚的神话和信仰。  
“你是故意输的。”他挥一挥手，让沙地上画出的棋盘变成了一片模糊，“这是勾引姑娘们的绝好招数，在赌博时假装掷不好筛子，在对弈时让自己的棋子被一一吃掉。但是，Quintus，这不是讨好你主人的方式。”  
“我不擅长讨好别人，你是知道的，小主人。”  
他看着他诚恳的脸笑了：“你叫我什么？”  
“Leto。”  
“再叫一遍！”  
“Leto。”  
“重新来一局，Quintus，如果你输了的话，就得满足我一个愿望……”  
他侧身在沙上躺下，用一只手撑住头，加重了目光里的挑逗意味。  
……

海底的每一艘沉船都是一个尘封的记忆，随着死亡被封闭在无人能够到达的地方。金色的战舰褪下绛红的帆，在黄沙之中缓慢地腐烂。  
别进去，他拉住Stelios，你会迷失在里面再也出不来。  
迷失？你难道没有迷失过，Leto？哨兵顺势将他拉了过来搂进怀里，黄沙将他们紧紧包围，千万只庞大的怪兽从他们身边游过，张开的巨口里露出数不尽的利齿。  
他沉默着，没有回应亦没有抗拒，直到窒息的疼痛让自己的意识陷入了一片黑暗。  
……

-*-  
每个人都无法完全走出父辈的阴影，对于Leto来说也是如此，他亲眼所见的结合无一例外以悲剧收场——父亲与伊如兰夫人、父亲与母亲、姑妈阿丽亚与邓肯·埃德荷……

“姑妈，为什么哨兵和向导一定要结合？”他从书卷中抬起头，看着正在镜子面前梳妆的高挑美人。  
他的姑妈笑了，镜子里的面庞愈发艳丽动人。  
“你不用知道为什么，我亲爱的，等你到了年纪，自然会渴望结合的。”  
“一个向导只能和一个哨兵结合吗？”  
“……”女向导叹了口气，但依旧没有回过头来，“Leto，我和邓肯之间一直有些问题，但这并不意味着……你长大就会明白的。”  
……

“阿丽亚！你要干什么？！快停下！”  
“对不起，邓肯，我的爱，这一切都是我的罪过……”  
“阿丽亚！”  
……

哨兵拔出匕首在自己的手心划过，他的味觉立即被血的味道所吸引，回忆被暂时打断。  
“Stelios……你要做什么？”气味是肉体结合的基础，Leto当然猜得出哨兵的意图，如果不能进行真正意义上的结合……那么对方的血是最简单的方法。  
但是他却觉得这一切十分别扭。  
“我们能……不这样吗？”他握住Stelios的手腕，却不忍心看到那么多血白白浪费，“这并不是最重要的，况且，血液的作用也不大。”  
“我知道没什么作用。”Stelios将他的手从手腕上掰开，然后将血抹在他的额头和脸颊，“若没有结合的意愿，就算是交配也是白费的，更何况只是这么一点儿血。”  
——道理是没错，哨兵和向导如果是违背精神的意愿而强制在肉体上结合，其效果也许更糟糕，可从这家伙的嘴里说出来，怎么听着就那么不堪入耳。  
“Stelios，我们有一些更文明的词来形容这一行为。”  
“再怎么道貌岸然的形容也改变不了事情的本质。”Stelios的手停在他的脸上，血的味道继续蔓延着，那双浅绿色的眼睛总让他想起黑夜里的狼，Leto经常感到困惑，为什么越是残忍凶猛的动物，就越是会有一双令人着迷的眼睛。  
就在他觉得这种互相的对视即将引发危险的时候，Stelios松开手转过身去，“你确定你能拖住泰朗？别小看那个巫师的狡猾。”  
Leto并不确定，泰朗是个omega级别的向导，能够潜入并改变他人的精神领域，他只遭遇过一次袭击，就在毫无察觉的状态之下被封印了精神连接。但可以确定的是，这个巫师早已陷入了对禁术的依赖，一个向导一旦尝试过禁术的无所不能，就很难彻底抗拒那种凌驾在众人之上的快感。  
omega级别的向导更容易被诱惑，他们与生俱来的力量让他们误以为自己有足够的能力去控制禁术，甚至有些人认为，禁术根本就是他们自己的力量。但最后，他们无一例外地陷入了精神的黑井，就像阿丽亚姑妈……

“我想我可以。”Leto像是在自言自语一般低声说，“将他引入‘井’里。”

-*-  
他从来没有尝试过在战斗中和一个“黑盾”配合，与其说是拒绝，不如说是胆怯。  
有“黑盾”引导和控制的“银矛”能将自身的能力更大限度、更稳定地发挥出来，而“黑盾”也是他们的弱点，“银矛”对“黑盾”的保护欲有时也会带来灾难，他们的父亲就是最好的例子。只不过，这和他现在想要做的事并不矛盾。  
他想保护Leto，保护这个罗马的少年，这个与他哥哥关系匪浅的“黑盾”——抛开这些身份不提，他也依然想要保护他。

“泰朗本人并没有与任何‘银矛’结合，他通过控制别的‘黑盾’来操纵‘银矛’，具体是怎么做到的我并不了解，但可以确定的是，攻击同类绝对不是一个‘黑盾’应该做的事。”  
“这并不困难，潜入别人的精神领域然后找出对方的弱点。”Leto擦拭着他的盾牌，“我也可以。”  
“你不可以，想都别想！”  
“我只是打个比方而已，Stelios，你真烦！”

居然……  
有人……  
嫌……  
他……  
烦……  
Stelios认栽地叹了口气，然后继续收拾自己的武器。

与Leto配合并不是大问题，特别是Leto，他似乎对他的能力很熟悉，这让他更加确信Quintus与Leto的关系，因为他们兄弟的能力几乎完全一样，连精神领域都没有任何不同。也许Quintus就是Leto的“银矛”——这个猜测现在看来并不算太大胆，但是他们对此都依然保持缄默。  
Leto说在他的沙海中，每一艘沉船都代表着一段被他尘封的记忆，他在沮丧或是恐惧的时候也会允许自己暂时沉浸其中。  
那么现在，那里面是否会有一艘属于他的哨兵？他突然这样想，当现实无法满足一个人的思念的时候，沉浸在自己的精神世界里似乎是唯一的救赎。无论那思念的对象在哪里，是否还活着。  
而他自己呢？从来都拒绝回忆的他又在那寒冷的雪地中埋葬了些什么？

帐篷外的声响引起了他们的注意，他迅速拿起武器。  
“Stelios！”Leto的声音里带着从未有过的紧张。  
他停下脚步，却没有回过头去。  
“Stelios，记得你的承诺。”  
“当然。”他被少年的认真逗笑了，“拿好你的盾，Leto，它现在属于你了。”

我记得，所以此处不会是我的死地。  
他在精神的雪地之中埋葬的其实是自己，十年来行走于斯的不过一具没有灵魂的肉体。  
直到遇见你，Leto，你所引领的是复仇也好救赎也罢，我都将一无反顾地跟随。  
……

-*-

颜色诡异的艳绿慢慢浮现在沙漠远处的时候，Leto将自己的精神向导放飞。父亲说，在沙漠的边缘能看到青翠的山包，沼泽总在寻找机会向沙漠伸出绿色的爪牙——但是沙海仍然和以往一样强大*。  
【*借鉴《沙丘之子》原文】

敌人和危险从来不曾远离，这令他成长为一个比职业军人还要警觉和冷静的人。Leto相信沙海的力量，黄沙是人类构建的一切宏伟的终结，没有任何向导能摧毁他的精神领域，正如没有人能再掠夺一个一无所有的人——能打败他的只有自己的胆怯。  
而现在，野草开始在沙地上疯长，那次被袭击的记忆仍然鲜明如昨日，Leto的皮肤上爬满封印的痕迹，他记得，即使这些天来他一直避免一切能够映出自己模样的东西。他不否认内心深处的恐惧，泰朗已经察觉到了他深埋在沙海之下的力量，那些被封入沉船的远古的灵魂也在等待着他打破禁忌，向他们寻求力量。  
黄沙漫天卷起，野草失去赖以生存的水而迅速枯萎，潜藏其中的毒蛇无处藏身而被迫提前发起了进攻，如同箭矢般向他飞来。

恐惧是精神的火葬场，要么战胜它，要么死于自己的动摇。

塞壬在他心中吟唱着甜美的歌，驱使他逃走，但Leto纹丝不动，沙暴之中他的身影成为唯一静止的轮廓。

恐吓我，使我慌乱，使我全部的眼都被锁在表象之上——泰朗，我知道你的把戏，你的幻象也许可以伤害我的肉体，但那不会要我的命。真正致命的袭击来自于你的精神，而你隐藏在暗处，等待我退缩的那一刻。

毒蛇的利齿马上就要咬住他，他反而睁大了眼睛——那密密麻麻的箭雨后面有一个不太清晰的影子，但他知道那不是沙漠上的海市蜃楼，那是潜入他精神领域的敌人，操纵和奴役着别人的哨兵来攻击他的巫师。  
混账！只差一点，只差一点我就能在他进攻之前找到他！Leto给了Ghanima一个信号，红隼立即朝敌人的残影飞去，而与此同时，毒蛇的獠牙已经近在眼前了。他放松了身体，准备迎接预想中的疼痛。  
身体的伤害可以痊愈，而精神的死亡，其痛苦却与时间本身一样漫长。

他没有感到疼痛——毒蛇纷纷断裂，掉在了他的脚下。

红隼没有抓到巫师的真身，Leto暂时退出了精神领域。他这才看清现实里发生的事，周围横七竖八地倒着打扮各异的战士，银白色相间的巨狼在尸体之间徘徊着。

稍微松了一口气，Leto再次闭上眼：“Stelios，你的动作真是慢死了。”  
得了，Leto，专心做你该做的事。——他很快就在意识中听到了哨兵那一贯蛮横狂妄的声音，但那种安心的感觉还没有持续多久，一阵寒冷就紧紧扼住了他的心脏。

“Stelios？Stelios，发生了什么？！”  
哨兵的精神向导跳上了远处的土丘，压低身子做出进攻的姿势。

我想泰朗那家伙已经被你逼疯了，Leto……Stelios似乎只是迟疑了片刻，尽管那个片刻对于Leto来说简直久到无法忍受。  
“Stelios，冷静。”他感觉得到哨兵的愤怒，于是延伸自己的控制，让那愤怒慢慢变成一股稳定的力量，“他操纵了谁？”  
没什么，Leto，专心做你该做的事。

-*-

他们这一代的“银矛”和“黑盾”都是在12岁左右觉醒的，这其中，艾莉安娜很早就被视为最出色的“黑盾”，有望接替他们的母亲成为下一任巫师。而在年少的“银矛”之中，尽管他们兄弟的实力不相上下，Quintus却总被看作是更加可靠的那个。所以，包括他们母亲在内，部落的很多长辈都希望艾莉安娜和Quintus结合为伴侣，久而久之，连Stelios也觉得他们两个好像很合适。  
可是，“银矛”和“黑盾”的结合也许都是神明的安排，通常是不会按照凡人的意愿去发展的。Quintus和艾莉安娜尝试过几次配合，其结果却远不如Quintus独自战斗。相反，艾泰恩这个不被看好的女孩子，却在艾莉安娜的引导下变成了部落最强的“银矛”之一。

正因为这样，Stelios在潜意识里对“抢了他哥哥的黑盾”的艾泰恩有些敌意——正面意义上的那种，而女战士也乐意接受他时不时的挑衅，并以事实向他证明自己是更厉害的“银矛”——自她和艾莉安娜结合之后，Stelios几乎没能赢过她。

“你该找个‘黑盾’，Stelios。”艾莉安娜总是笑着旁观他俩的格斗，“未结合的‘银矛’就像没有剑鞘的剑。”  
“哦，够了艾莉安娜，你真烦，总有一天我会证明我就算是磕烂了都比他们强。”  
“你没救了，Stelios。”  
“闭嘴，阿斯蒂诺斯，有你什么事儿？！”  
“好啊，Stelios，等你打败我的那天，我们很有耐心。”  
……

“我所期待的的对决可不是这种形式。”他望着持剑向他走来的同伴，“艾泰恩……阿斯蒂诺斯……”  
两名“银矛”的表情是陌生的，Stelios从未在他们脸上见过这么了无生气的样子。

泰朗，你这是在自寻死路……  
“控制他们两人的向导可是需要付出代价的，更不要提，有只可怕的猎鹰正在追杀你。”Stelios把手中的长矛插在了地上，拿着入鞘的剑朝对面的两人走去。连他自己都没发现，他习惯性地去抚摸了一下胸口的吊坠。

恐惧是他永远不会意识到的东西。  
……

-*-  
为什么人会恐惧？

“邓肯，有人说你是没有灵魂的，这是真的吗？”Leto记得那是十二岁时的事情，那时他向导的能力刚刚觉醒，在一个家宴的晚上，他一如既往地拿着自己的书本，嘴里叼着Ghanima身上掉下来的一根红羽毛。  
“Leto！这么说话太没礼貌了。”继母伊如兰夫人训斥道，“还有，跟你说了多少次，家里有客人的时候不要光顾着自己看书！”  
“你感觉不到恐惧不是吗？不是刻意去克服恐惧，而是根本就感觉不到。传言说你死过一次，而复活之后，你的灵魂却仍游荡在不知名的地方。”  
“Leto！”

哨兵却似乎并不在意他这样直接，他的黑豹在男孩儿脚边舒服地卧倒，睡了起来。

“我的灵魂的确不在我的身体里，但也并非游荡在不知名的地方。”  
“那在哪里？邓肯。”Leto把手中的书合上，认真地等待哨兵的回答。  
“在别人身上。”一贯严肃的哨兵露出一个浅得几乎看不到的笑容，“人的灵魂寄宿在其他人身上，只要宿主还活着，它们就不会迷失，但相对地，恐惧也会如影随形。”

Leto随着他的目光转过头去，他知道他会找到阿丽亚姑妈的身影。  
“恐惧可以毁灭你，Leto，但也同样可以保护你。”  
……

黄沙被草地覆盖，然后又将野草掩埋，两个精神领域的较量具象化成了地貌的变迁，古城从沙海中被掀起，参天的树木从断石残壁中伸出粗壮的枝叶，又再度被沙海中的巨兽咬碎并吞噬。

Leto始终岿立不动,他的眼睛透过所有的时间与幻变分辨着敌人的身影,红隼像他意识的延伸在黄沙中穿梭，追击着巫师的藏身之处。随着时间的流逝，双方的力量都出现了裂痕——对艾莉安娜等人的控制引发的反抗让泰朗深陷泥沼，逐渐接近崩溃的边缘；而Leto也同样感到力不从心，在抵御着精神领域入侵的同时，他还要与Stelios配合，尽量在不伤害艾泰恩和阿斯蒂诺斯的前提下取胜。  
他已经无法忽视内心的声音，父亲和阿丽亚、熟悉的不熟悉的、男人和女人、绝望和贪婪……

给我自由，Leto！  
放我离开囚牢，我会给你永生！  
Leto，为什么浪费自己的天赋？我们就是你，你就是我们。

死灵们在诱惑着他，说来吧孩子，借用我们的力量，让我们的精神在你的体内壮大，然后完全占有你年轻强大的肉体。  
不，他在心底对自己说，想想阿丽亚姑妈的结局，她咬下了诱饵，而我不会！

“你还真是顽强，罗马的小子。”泰朗已经无法再隐藏自己，他的骨架扭曲着变了形，眼球泛着血丝被挤出眼睑，“你的力量……  
你深埋在沙海深处的力量将属于我，在你死之后，在你的银矛死去之后！”  
“我的哨兵比你想象得难缠，泰朗。另外……”黑色的花纹已经几乎爬满了Leto的半个脸，但他反而笑着说，“诱饵的味道我不喜欢，我不会吞下它。”  
越来越多的巨兽从沙海之下冒出来，整个空间都因为它们的咆哮而晃动起来。

巫师脚下的沙地开始慢慢消失，准确地说是他周围的一切都染上了黑暗的色彩。  
——精神的黑井已经出现，为这个入了魔的向导开启着精神的墓穴。被吸入黑暗之中的巫师惨叫着，将自己剩下的灵魂变成了最后的诅咒。

“我会变成井的囚徒，而你会变成什么？罗马人，你是灾难本身，而将你带来的‘银矛’也将受到惩罚，他要为犯下的罪过受到惩罚，他将神游在你的荒漠中——永无止境！”  
巫师变了形的身体炸裂开来，黑暗将他吞噬。  
Leto脱力地跪倒在地上，双手在黄沙中几乎要被灼伤，他看着手臂上的黑色花纹慢慢褪去，内心却并没有随之轻松起来。

你是灾难本身，而将你带来的‘银矛’也将受到惩罚，他要为犯下的罪过受到惩罚，他将神游在你的荒漠中……  
——永无止境。  
……

被泰朗操纵的战士们已经开始恢复了意识，Stelios躲过艾泰恩刺过来的矛之后顺时抓住了她的武器，然后将她甩了出去，她摔在地上，然后目光茫然地站起来，又再度晕了过去。  
Stelios捂住肩膀上的伤口，单膝跪倒，防守不是他所擅长的，而同时和两个他不能伤害的对手周旋更是耗费了他所有的力气。阿斯蒂诺斯倒在离他不远的地方喘息着，看上去也没受太严重的伤。他感觉自己的心跳从未这么清晰过，其它的观感能力却急速减弱，听不到、看不清、闻不出血腥与火焰的焚烧、感受不到周身上下的伤口……

Stelios……  
谁在叫他的名字，声音深沉而悲伤。

Stelios……  
他猛地睁开双眼，所见到的的却是陌生的图景，阳光从未如此耀眼和灼热，郁郁葱葱的山丘上伫立着各种罗马人才会建造的石窟。

Stelios……  
他朝着声音的方向望去，呼唤他的人从阴影中慢慢走入光之中。

“这不可能……”他望着那个人，觉得有什么扼住了自己的喉咙，“谁来……”

那是多少个夜晚他曾经经历的梦魇，他一直以来都在逃避着的一个他无法接受的事实——有一天支撑自己多年的仇恨都变得毫无意义，而他所哀悼的对象却变成了他的敌人……

谁来告诉我这不可能……

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Stelios，别去追它，快回来！  
他没有听从哥哥的呼唤，径自追着那头鹿向丛林的深处跑了过去。在部落的传说中，无人能追得到属于神明的圣鹿，那些追着它进入丛林深处的猎手们无一生还……

“喂，那是吓唬小孩子的故事。”每次听到Quintus的唠叨他都很不耐烦，他对那片丛林的每个角落都了如指掌。  
“故事本身并不重要，Stelios，重要的是我们不应该太过盲目地追逐目标。”  
“为什么不？”  
“因为我们是强大却容易迷失的物种，‘银矛’在过于集中和执着的时候无法感知其他的危险。”

很多次Quintus都成功地制止了他，而那一次没有……那一次他在丛林中迷失了自己，待到找回原点时，鲜血已经染红了他所能看到的一切。  
同伴们已经冰冷的尸体，沾满血液和泥土的银矛和黑盾被扔在路上，那条路指向罪恶的源头……  
——罗马

你是对的，Quintus，我们是强大却容易迷失的物种，我竟需要用如此惨痛的方式来体会。

-*-  
他对这个场景再熟悉不过，因为很多个夜晚他都被这样的噩梦惊醒，十年后的今天依然如此。他最大的恐惧莫过于有一天发现，支撑自己多年的仇恨都变得毫无意义，而他所哀悼的对象却变成了他的敌人。  
Quintus很适合罗马军人的装束，肃穆而严谨，对纪律和职责的恪守是他的本性。  
一身银甲的人从阴影中走出来，和每一次梦中的画面没有什么不同，只是这次他的脸上没有血迹，没有死亡的折磨所留下来的痕迹，他脸上只有冰冷冷的残忍，和罗马城市的鲜艳火热格格不入。

“Stelios……”

他已经忘记了Quintus的声音，即便记得，记忆也只停留在15岁时，虽然他经常嘲笑他天生就是中年人的嗓音。他也已经忘记了Quintus的模样，即便双生子拥有相同的相貌，他也无法想象记忆中的兄长十年后会有怎样的变化。

所以这一切都只是他自己的臆想，他自己的双手扼住了自己的呼吸，自己的声音诅咒着曾经将同伴抛在身后追逐欲望的自己。  
“你没有资格责备我，Stelios，如果当年你没有离开的话你会和我一起走在通向死亡的道路上……你为日耳曼尼亚而战，而我属于罗马。”

他想笑，想嘲讽这个代替他说出所有愧疚与矛盾的幻影——如果我是你，Quintus，我会用更恶毒的言语来缓慢地杀死我自己。但他的喉咙被紧紧勒住而无法出声，他的呼吸随之愈加艰难，眼前的黑暗在不断扩大。

Stelios！

谁在叫他？

Stelios，快回来！

如此熟悉的场景……呼唤他回去的声音在遥远的地方，而他沉迷于自己的精神世界里。  
你是对的，Quintus，我们是强大却容易迷失的物种，因而需要被指引，需要承认自己的极限并直面现实。  
……

“Stelios！”  
他睁开了眼，一时无法对焦的画面一片朦胧，只能分辨出篝火温暖的色调。  
熟悉的香醇扑面而来，填补着他血液中属于“银矛”的渴望，紧接着是温热的急促的呼吸，这些在他的意识完全恢复之前就已经传递来安全的信息，足以抵御身体各处传来的疼痛和无力感。  
“Stelios，你能听见我吗？”  
他想回答却发现自己仍然无法发声，只有双唇在徒然地张合，但愿对方能从中读出他所呼唤的名字。  
Leto……

出乎意料地是，最终让他彻底清醒过来的是突然摔在他身上的重量，以及接踵而来的同伴的声音。  
“曼奴斯啊，Stelios，你醒了？”  
他听到艾莉安娜在说话，但此时他的双眼只能看见怀中的少年，Leto消瘦了很多，饱满的脸颊没有了以往柔和的弧度，嘴唇变得干燥而苍白，眼角还带着湿润。  
“我神游了多久？”他的声音把自己都吓了一跳，已经有太长时间不曾这样狼狈过了。  
“好几天了。”艾莉安娜的声音也比平时沙哑很多，她的眼睛里泛着泪水，“Leto一直守在你身边，否则也许到现在你也醒不过来。”

他费力地撑起上身，让Leto在自己身边躺好：“其他人呢？”  
艾莉安娜帮他给Leto盖好毛毯，然后给他递上一杯水：“放心好了，艾泰恩和阿斯蒂诺斯都没事。”  
“你呢？”  
“我看上去像不太好吗？”  
“你看上去糟透了。”  
“哦，你真逗，Stelios，看看你自己有多糟糕。”艾莉安娜破涕为笑，“要我说，你得老老实实地休养一整个冬天。”

Stelios没有立即回答她，他看了看熟睡中的Leto：“明年冬天吧……”  
“什么叫明年冬天？！你又要去哪里？”  
Stelios的沉默已经给了她答案。  
“你疯了吗？这种季节长途跋涉？”  
他知道这样做的危险，但这些在目前的问题面前都只是小事。Leto与自己“银矛”的连结不知是否会因为泰朗的死而恢复，即便可以，他们现在的距离也太过遥远。  
而且，如果他的“银矛”真的是Quintus，那么他是不可能耐得住心等到冬天过去的。

“瞧瞧你。”艾莉安娜放弃了对他的劝阻，“为什么不让他成为你的黑盾？”  
“这好像不是应该问我的问题，艾莉安娜。”他的眼睛却没有从少年身上移开。  
“他为你差点丧命，别告诉我你看不出来。”  
“哦，够了……去休息吧，别现在讨论这个。”他无奈地又当了回逃兵，但艾莉安娜并不是好骗的人，她对他的了解仅次于他母亲。  
“这一点也不像你，Stelios。真难以置信你也会有畏缩不前的时候。”她起身帮他把杯子拿走，然后走出帐篷。

她是对的——他对自己想要的东西从来不会畏缩不前。但太过于执着地追逐任何东西都是致命的……不是吗？Quintus……  
而他早已陷入了执念，再多走一步都是毁灭。  
-*-  
公元98年1月27日，皇帝涅尔瓦病逝于罗马，其养子图拉真继位。权力的更替是另一种形式的祭奠，而没有流血和祭品的祭奠称不上名正言顺，这个道理，即便是在被后世誉为“五贤帝时代”的安敦尼王朝，也同样适用。  
新帝图拉真仍然在边境维持着一位实干者的形象，但远在首都涌动的各股暗流也早就引起了他的注意。

“你没有被跟踪吧，Quintus？”  
他的沉默让邓肯·埃德荷有些疑惑，但以这位首席Alpha哨兵高度敏锐的感知能力，应该不难察觉到有人正藏身在不远处的地方，那人一直跟踪着他前来，不是哨兵或者向导，但也刻意掩藏了身上的气息。  
Quintus本该甩开跟踪者，但有一种不祥的预感让他放慢了脚步，想让追踪者在他面前现身。

邓肯·埃德荷似乎也有意引那人出现，所以没有表现出过多的在意。  
“奥古斯都下令让近卫军团的几个要员前往科隆。”  
“您会随行吗？埃德荷大人。”  
“只有埃里亚努斯的亲信才会随行，他始终怀疑我的立场。”

跟踪者不像是近卫军团的人，气息虽然被掩盖，但走路的习惯给他一种很熟悉的感觉。Quintus斟酌着该说些什么，能够既保护自己效忠近卫军团的伪装，又能打消跟踪者的警戒心。  
到底是什么人？  
他在罗马认识的人并不多，如果不是敌人的话，那应该只有涅尔瓦的家奴和卫队的人。家奴们如今都已经被遣散，大多数都离开了罗马，对他和近卫军团根本是避之不及，绝对不会主动来和他接触；而护送着Leto离开罗马的家族卫队此时早就应该抵达图拉真的军团驻地，除非……  
他的每一根神经都在一刹那间紧绷到了极限。

“卢修斯大人——如果我没有猜错的话。”他尽全力阻止自己对最坏情况的妄想，但声音却已经被恐惧击得破碎不堪，“可否解释一下，您此时出现在罗马的原因呢？”  
“Quintus！”埃德荷对于他的鲁莽显然有些不满，但已经来不及制止了。  
他们只能站在那里被动地等待，猛兽或是猎犬，决定应该迎战还是追击过去。不知道是幸运还是不幸，最终从隐蔽之所走出来的是涅尔瓦家族的卫队长，但Quintus宁愿此刻见到的是敌人。

这名第五军团的前百夫长斯带着他一贯过分严肃的表情审视着他们，Leto曾经开玩笑说，卢修斯眉间的皱纹深到可以夹住一枚金币，还兴奋地鼓舞Quintus去和他一比高下。  
Quintus与他的交往并不深，卢修斯是本土出生的罗马人，帝国军团的战士，没有哨兵或向导的能力，他们两人唯一相似的地方也许就是用同样的方式效忠于同一个主人。  
“他们说你投靠了近卫军团。”——一个陈述句，却带有疑问的意味。  
“所有的哨兵都必须加入近卫军团。”——只陈述事实。  
“Quintus有些……特殊的任务。”邓肯·埃德荷似乎在提示些什么，他的语气显得有些刻意。

卢修斯疑惑的目光在他们两人身上来回扫过，Quintus强迫自己不去询问Leto的现状，埃德荷方才的警告提醒了他，如果让Omega级的向导有迹可循会带来很多麻烦。但是，护送Leto前往高地日耳曼的卫队长为什么会回到罗马？他想起消失的精神连接，这两件事连在一起的结论让他有种灵魂脱离肉体的晕眩感。  
他盯着卫队长的双眼，想从那里读出他不想要知道的答案，但他读到了……  
卢修斯那双鹰一般的眼睛里没有他的言语所表现出的愤怒与责备，反而充满和他一样的焦虑，还有掩藏在更深处的痛苦与愧疚。

“没有哨兵能逃脱近卫军团的控制，卢修斯大人，向导也一样。”他不知道卫队长是否能够听出他的暗示，Leto仍然是近卫军团的目标，“您的主人……现在在哪里？”  
“他在涅尔瓦大人安排他去的地方……”卢修斯闪烁其词。  
“那您为何在这里？”——谎言，如果Leto平安到达高地日耳曼军团的驻地，卢修斯根本不需要回到罗马来。  
“我来……是因为Leto大人有口信要传递给你，他不太相信别人。”  
“什么？”  
“他说……波吕克斯请求众神之父让卡斯托尔复活……”

Quintus的预感在一步步被证实，这句暗语的答案将会是一个足以击垮他的审判。  
卢修斯顿了顿，然后说——

“众神之父拒绝了他……”

他闭上了双眼，尽管早就想象了无数次，他依然无法接受Leto发生意外的事实。

-*-  
“你怎么看上去那么紧张，Leto？”艾莉安娜的声音结束了他的发呆。  
Leto其实只是在烦恼些别的问题，和他们正在前往Stelios母亲的住处一点关系也没有，但他不知道该怎么向她解释——也许解释起来反而会引来更多的调侃也说不定。  
“够了，艾莉安娜，别欺负他！”Stelios却不假思索地和好友斗起嘴来。  
他笑着旁观，偶尔用几乎可以被误解为害羞的微笑回应他们。

在经历了那么多危险和挑战之后，这短暂的安全显得弥足珍贵。Leto突然意识到他从来没有过这样的生活，完全被朋友包围，无需担心有谁会伤害他。他的内心是渴望这种单纯的生活方式，但他知道任何安全都是相对且短暂的，问题依旧存在，只是暂时被搁置一边了而已。  
Stelios的伤势并没有痊愈，但他对于动身前往罗马这件事甚至比Leto还要着急，这反倒让Leto担忧起来。艾莉安娜多次劝他们等过了冬再动身，而Stelios坚持要尽快出发——  
“你用不着为了……用不着这么拼命。”Leto在帐篷里抱着Stelios的精神向导看着他整理武器，他当然想尽快动身，但并不意味着他不在乎Stelios的安危，几天前，他怀中的巨狼才刚刚能在现实图景中出现。

精神向导因为主人无力维持而消失了很多天，再一次看见那美丽的银狼时Leto激动得险些流下泪来，那一刻他才意识到Stelios已经成为了他不能失去的人。

“你不想回去？可以啊，那留下来当我的人。”  
“Quintus，去咬他！”Leto一声令下，然后冷酷地看着这个无赖被自己的精神向导扑倒在地，发出类似狼嚎的鬼叫声……

能否顺利离开只是诸多难题中的第一关，在完全不知道罗马局势的情况下，Leto对于该如何应对近卫军团一点儿想法也没有，哦也许他根本不需要烦恼这些，他们在边境就会被驻地的军团拿获，鉴于Stelios在罗马商队中的知名度……

“走路时看路！”他的走神再次被Stelios的声音打断，还没等他反应过来，自己已经被对方拉进了怀里。  
我一定是还没从之前的战斗中恢复，他尴尬地挣脱Stelios，却没想到这个动作让他眼前突然一黑，结果彻底倒进了那个熟悉的怀抱。  
——不得不承认他的怀抱很舒服……

再度醒来的时候他看见一个陌生的妇人正关切地看着他。Leto还没有完全清醒，但他觉得好像在哪里见过她那双浅绿色眼睛。  
“你没事了，孩子，泰朗最后的诅咒仍然在影响着你，但现在没事了，你只是太累。”  
“您确定吗？母亲。”Stelios的声音让他彻底醒了过来。  
他一个激灵坐了起来，把帐篷里的人都吓了一跳。  
也许我真的是，有点紧张。Leto张开嘴想说些什么，却发现自己发不出声音来，我早就该猜到这是Stelios的母亲……  
Stelios……和Quintus的母亲。  
“对不起，夫人……我……我……”说话，Leto！快说话啊。  
妇人似乎是察觉到了他的无措，转过头去和其余的人说：“让他在这里休息一会，你们都先回去吧。”  
“母亲？”  
“你也先回去吧，Stelios。”  
等所有人都担忧地离开了之后，帐篷里只剩下他们两个。  
“请原谅我，孩子，我对自己的能力依然有时会失控……”妇人苦笑着说，忧伤的表情似乎早已与她美丽的五官融为一体，“你的，你被封印的精神连接……我已经看到了。”

Leto觉得自己的呼吸立刻恢复了正常，对于他来讲，隐瞒这一切的压力如同阿特拉斯双肩上支撑的整个世界。

“我很抱歉，夫人。”妇人的温柔与慈爱反而让他控制不住自己的眼泪，“我不知道该怎样和你们坦白这件事。”  
它压在我心里比任何妖魔都更加残忍地啃噬着血肉，罗马与日耳曼尼亚……越是了解过去和真相就越是无法分辨敌人与爱人的容颜。  
“不要着急，孩子。”身为母亲的女向导伸出手帮他擦干眼泪，“现在你要做的就是好好休息。”  
Leto在她的柔声劝慰下躺回床上，妇人身上属于母亲的温暖让他忍不住想要依赖：“他会没事的，对吗？他们都会……”  
“是的，你们都会没事的，我的孩子，你的出现本身就带来希望，现在，好好地睡上一觉吧。”

-*-  
“我没有说谎，早在去年10月，他们就已经在涅尔瓦的安排下前往高地日耳曼。”  
如今，站在一群充满敌意的哨兵之中对Quintus来说已经不再是挑战，他低垂着眼，不故作胆怯亦不彰显强势。  
“他不可信，高拉肯大人。”卡路西狄乌斯坚持地劝说着这位首席Alpha哨兵。  
“卡路西狄乌斯，我希望你能把个人恩怨先放在一边。”邓肯·埃德荷懒散的声音从屋子的另一个角落传来，“很多哨兵无法控制向导对自己的影响力，我们可以理解。”  
他成功地将哨兵的怒火转到了他身上。  
“这并不重要。”高拉肯及时制止了卡路西狄乌斯的发作，“我们都是为了同一个目标而合作，不是吗？所以，我想，Quintus，你应该不会介意我们，采取一些必要的措施……”  
一个奴隶在他的指示下端上来一个陶罐。  
“高拉肯大人！”邓肯·埃德荷的脸色变了，“如果没记错的话这是对付战俘才用的……”  
高拉肯没有理会他，而是径直走到Quintus面前。  
“我希望我们能有一个愉快而顺利的合作，尽快找回你曾经的主人，Leto？对吗？他是近卫军团一直以来最看好的向导，失去他将会是极大的损失。”  
谎言，你们的目的是杀死他。 他被卡鲁迪亚乌斯和另一个军官拖住，来到陶罐跟前。  
“把手伸进去的时候要快些，以防它们没有钻进你的血管就爬出来干死了，你知道，血虫是很珍贵的生物。”  
罐口的盖子被慢慢打开，一阵血的味道迅速散发出来，Quintus并不觉得害怕和遗憾。

他留在罗马的使命已经完成，接下来的生命，都将是为了给Leto复仇而存在，为了引领Leto的敌人们走进死亡的深渊而存在。

手臂被粗鲁地塞进了罐子里，疼痛从手臂流窜到胸口的过程很快，快到他还没有碰触到想象中粘滑的质感。  
“我们会保证他活着，埃德荷，不用紧张，只要他帮我们找到我们想要的人。”  
——这是他失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

血虫这种神秘的生物在历史上的记载早已无处可寻，没人知道它的起源，只知道现今的罗马军团中有人用它来作为拷问的工具。它们是依靠血液生存的生物，进入人体造成的疼痛只能用药物来对抗，持有药草的人就是用这种方式来控制血虫的宿主。

“据我所知，还有一种方法。”Quintus将身上的水擦干，然后套上短衫。  
“别告诉我你说的方法是引血虫从伤口中出来，那根本就是自杀。”邓肯·埃德荷严厉地警告他。

Quintus在椅子上坐下，他若有所思的表情让邓肯皱起了眉头。  
“听着，并没有人能肯定Leto遇害，你最好别做傻事。”  
“我知道，埃德荷大人。”——是的，我必须相信他已经平安到达科隆，否则近卫军团的人是不会相信的。  
“Quintus，很多人尝试过放血，但引出血虫所需要的血量远超过一个人能失去的。”  
“的确，不过比起这个，我更担心另一件事情……”  
“什么事？”

梦境是现实的一种解读，有时甚至与未来有关——他记得小时候母亲曾经这样说过，在很久已经，作为‘黑盾’她曾经在梦中预见过自己能力的失控。所以他一直很在意梦中所发生的事。

“我梦见我的精神向导杀死了一头狮子，然后残忍地将它的内脏全部掏了出来。”  
“狮子是卡路西狄乌斯的精神向导，我记得它已经尝过你的苦头了。”  
“但危险在于，我看得出它很享受杀戮——我的精神向导，换句话说，本质上是我自己——很渴望用残忍的方式虐杀他们。”Quintus的双手在来回地揉搓着，他本人似乎也意识到了自己的紧张，“我不否认我曾有过类似的想法，但理智一直都能占据着绝对的优势……而现在，这种渴望越来越强烈，我不知道我还能将它压制多久。”

年长的Alpha哨兵听到这番话立刻明白了事情的严重性：“狂化的某种形式……Quintus，这也是哨兵需要结合的原因。而你……”  
Quintus抬起头，浮现出一个苦笑——如果你指的是我和Leto的精神连接，那已经消失了，为此你私自动用了两个向导，还记得吗？  
“埃德荷大人，能承受连接的断裂并幸存的哨兵屈指可数，您……是如何做到的？”

他考虑了很久才决定求助于这位Alpha哨兵，但直到现在他还不能确定这算不算是一种冒犯，关于阿丽亚的哨兵为何能够在失去向导之后独自战斗一直是难以解释的事，至少用近卫军团的逻辑无法解释，有流言甚至说他是没有灵魂的人，所以才能幸免于狂化。  
抛开这些因素不提，让人回忆连接的断裂本身就是一件残忍的事。

但邓肯·埃德荷好像并不介意，他甚至罕见地露出一丝宽慰的表情。  
“我和阿丽亚的故事说来话长，但是Quintus，真相比所有的猜测都简单很多。而我相信你也能做到……”

你也能独自面对危险，以你所爱之名。

-*-  
像Stelios这样的独狼是不会轻易怀疑自己的，他我行我素惯了，更何况能管得住他的人都已经离他远去。在遇到Leto之前，他对于人生的全部想象无非就是战斗，至于什么时候死于敌手，那从来不是他担心的问题——事实上他也许更加期待也说不定。

“我是不是打扰到了你，孩子？这是什么？”  
他放弃般地放下了手中的木块和雕刀，然后抬起头给了母亲一个无奈的表情，往一旁挪了挪让她坐在自己身边。  
“您知道，无论我再怎么尝试都无法像Quintus那么耐心地慢慢雕琢一样东西。”  
他的母亲把那个几乎看不出是什么动物的木块拿起来，笑着端详了很久。

“上一次你提起他的名字……我已经不记得是什么时候的事了。”她转过脸来看着自己的儿子。  
“我从来不提这个名字是因为，他在的时候没有必要，而他不在之后……提起他只会让您更伤心而已。”  
这几乎是他所能表达的极限，再多的感伤就会令人感到羞耻。

“一直以来，你可是唯一一个坚信他还活着的人，Stelios。为什么现在反而有些不知所措呢？”

是的，为什么？难道你相信他还活着只是为了让自己少受一些谴责？

“‘你哥哥还活着’，和‘他活在罗马人之中’哪一件事更重要？”  
“母亲！若不是那些罗马狗我们今天根本不用争论这个问题！”  
“而你也不会被仇恨蒙蔽，孩子。”他母亲用一贯的温柔和平静来拥抱了他的愤怒，“幸免于灾难并不是一种罪过，这么多年来你所惩罚的其实只是自己。”  
“我不知道，但我不介意成为罪人，如果为我定罪的是敌人。”  
“你的敌人无论如何都认为你有罪！”他的母亲打断了他，“但你的自我惩罚所伤害的……却都是爱你的人。”

Stelios听了很久都没有说话。  
他明白这些道理，但是仅仅是明白和听到母亲亲口说出来，其影响是完全不同的。身为“黑盾”的母亲总是尽量避免去控制任何人，尤其是自己的儿子，也许是因为经历过能力的失控。她从来没有干涉过他的任何决定，即便心有不满。但现在，她似乎下定决心要剖开这个一直在折磨着他们的旧伤。

“精神上的伤害同样残酷不是吗？你用剑与矛去保护那个孩子，但同时却在用另外一种方式……给予他恐惧和压力。”  
“那并不是我的本意……”他的反驳几乎是出于本能，但说出口来却显得底气不足。  
“我并不是在责备你。”她伸出双手将他的脸转向自己，这个过于亲密的动作让她的儿子有些不太自在，以至于需要深吸一口气才能抬起头来和她对视，“我在请求你，Stelios，放下对自己的憎恨，就算是为了我们。”

他一时找不到应对的话，只好握住母亲的手轻轻地吻了一下。  
“您过分担心了，我和Leto……在配合上没有大问题，他可能是太累了，我神游的那段时间他几乎没有休息，再加上泰朗最后的诅咒……所以，有些失控？”  
“哦？你是认为只是这样？”

母亲别有意味的眼神让他有些迷惑，直到艾莉安娜气喘吁吁地跑进帐篷——她的脸色苍白，声音颤抖不已。

“Stelios！Leto不见了！”

不是吧……他转过头来，看到他的母亲依然在用刚才的表情看着他，丝毫没有一点紧张。

“母亲，您在开玩笑吗？”  
“哦，Stelios，刚才你可还很有自信的。”

是的，但现在我被你们彻底打败了……

“要不放下过去的负担追上去，要不就让他一个人独行。”她这样说着，却走到他跟前，把一样东西放在了他的掌心，“你只能选一样。”

金属的质感让他几乎不需要用眼睛去确认就知道那是什么——  
那是他哥哥的吊坠，和他一模一样的吊坠……

-*-

在刚刚见到Stelios脖子上的那条坠子时Leto还曾经想过利用他，毕竟以他自己对这片蛮荒之地的了解，独自走出去是不太可能的事。  
然而现在……他却已经独自走在了回罗马的路上。

确认火堆在外面不会被发现之后Leto回到了山洞中准备睡下。  
睡眠本身变得越来越让人苦恼，但这并不意味他需要为了逃避梦中的那些画面而一直保持清醒，这也不可能。  
你在恐惧，Leto，闭上眼吧，让恐惧袭击你而不是占据你。  
……

在梦中他所恐惧的画面一遍又一遍上演，如同一部没有声音的戏剧。

Quintus？  
他急切地朝着他的背影走过去，不停地走，却好像离他越来越远，怎么也无法靠近。  
Quintus……等等……等等我！  
然而那个背影始终没有回应他的呼唤，他突然意识到这不是现实，而是另一个让他绝望的梦境。

Quintus守护着年迈的皇帝被包围在士兵中间，刀枪黑色的影子在一片血红的光芒之中舞动，越来越密集，最后融为同一片黑暗。  
然后一道火光重新照亮一切，人群都已经不在，只有Quintus的背影独自站在日耳曼长城之巅。  
那背影缓缓地倒了下去，Leto才看清那不是一个人——另一个身影将Quintus踩在脚下，然后挥剑砍了下去。  
不！住手！  
持剑人抬起了头，Leto才看清楚那人的面貌……那与Quintus极度相似的面貌。  
Stelios，不！

然后他从梦中惊醒……

或对已经熄灭，在寒冬的夜里他浑身冷汗，各种杂音依然在耳边发出嗡嗡的声响，伴随着剧烈的心跳试图将他再度引入噩梦。  
这不是真的，这只是你的恐惧，他逼迫自己让呼吸渐渐慢下来，恐惧是精神的火葬场，你不能让它占领你，Leto！  
让你的身体在恐惧之中屹立不动，风暴的袭击之后什么也不会留下，只有你，你依然是你自己。  
这不是现实，这只是你的恐惧。  
……

恢复冷静之后他才发现山洞里有另一个人，正坐在离他不远的地方。  
糟糕！我太大意了。  
他用最快的速度拔出手中的匕首，但是来人却没有被这一举动影响到，依然静静地坐在他身边，连呼吸都被隐藏得完美无缺，山洞中只听得见火焰燃烧的声音。

“你忘了这个。”  
Leto听到他这样说，伸手接住了被抛过来的东西。在看清是什么东西之后，他觉得自己还是不要醒来好些……  
他一路上都有些后悔把Quintus的吊坠留给了他们的母亲，这让他感觉到失落，但他却没办法拒绝那位想念儿子的母亲。现在这个坠子虽然回到了他的手中，却带来了更大的麻烦。

那个“麻烦”此时却只是安安静静地坐在那里，似乎并不打算交流。

“所以你知道了？为什么你哥哥的挂坠在我的手上？”他把匕首扔到一边，重新把火堆点燃。  
火光里那个人的表情阴沉得像是融化不了的顽冰，Leto刻意提醒自己不去关注。

“有什么很有说服的理由吗？你需要瞒着我。”Stelios那种带着质问的语气很明显是要来吵一架的。  
如果刚才Leto还有一点愧疚感的话，那么现在他只剩下恼怒：“你早就知道了不是吗？我该说什么？我并不了解你，Stelios。如果我告诉你Quintus留在罗马是为了什么……”

是为了什么……  
这个问题让他痛苦，为了保护罗马的皇帝，为了保护当年将他从角斗士的牢笼里带回家的主人……他没有和他一起离开，这些连他自己都不能完全接受的理由，真的要说给憎恨罗马人的Stelios听吗？这十年间发生了什么，又怎么可能是一两句话能够解释的。

Stelios转过头来盯着他，似乎很有耐心地等待他说出下半句。他有种被丛林里的狼当成狩猎目标的紧张感，索性闭上嘴，决定先让自己冷静下来。

“反正不会是为了你，对吗？”  
“Stelios，如果你想打架的话……否则别随便去揣摩别人的想法！”  
“那么就告诉我为什么一个‘银矛’会让自己的‘黑盾’独自在边境游荡！”  
“这不关你的事！”Leto的声音也越来越高，“看到了吗？这就是我为什么不愿意和你坦白的原因，你恨不得把所有的罗马人都打上魔鬼的标记，如果我不是Quintus的向导，你在船上的时候就已经把我杀了不是吗？”  
“Leto，别跟我扯这些，你到底在害怕什么？”Stelios不知道是被哪句话戳中了痛点，“是害怕Quintus那个愚蠢的家伙为了守护他的罗马主人被罗马人干掉？还是害怕我——害怕一个他妈的连忏悔都不懂的混账——不嫌麻烦地大老远跑去找一个也许早就忘了他在哪里出生的人，就是为了他妈的打他一顿？！”  
“我他妈的害怕所有的事情！”Leto的声音几乎可以用嘶吼来形容，“我害怕Quintus受到伤害，害怕你这个混账连他的面都还没见到就已经为此付出生命！”

Stelios原本愤怒的表情一瞬间变成了呆滞。

“别那么看着我！” 他自暴自弃地将内心的焦躁全部发泄了出来，却反而陷入了更深的自我谴责，“称呼我为胆小的懦夫吧，来，不用在意，胆小的、一直被人保护着的、从没走出过自己的世界的懦夫！”

瞧瞧你是怎么控制自己的精神与意志的，向导大人？Leto自嘲地想着——冲着一个哨兵声嘶力竭地呼喊如同酒神的疯狂信徒？是你将Quintus抛在了罗马离开的，也是你，被Stelios所吸引，然后一步步走进了今天的死局里。他觉得有什么在将他拽入无底的深渊，而他无力也不想去挣扎。

坠落却意外地突然中断了，有人拉着他，他随即陷入了一个熟悉的，而又与记忆中完全不同的怀抱。

“你简直不可理喻，Leto。”过了很久Stelios将双手松开了，然后转而捧起他的脸，“到底要对自己有多严苛才能满意呢？”  
“我不知道。”他抬起眼来和Stelios对视，他们之间的距离近得能吸进对方的呼吸，“告诉我该怎么办，Stelios。”  
“我也不知道，也许该让你闭嘴。”Stelios将自己的额头抵在他的额头上，双手顺着他的脖颈滑下然后停在他的肩膀上，“可我还是要揍他一顿，你阻止不了我。”  
“好吧，拳头是兄弟之间交流感情的方式。”他攥起拳头轻轻地在Stelios紧实的腹部肌肉上捶了一拳。  
“呵呵，说得你好像很了解的样子。”

Stelios的唇已经几乎贴到了他的鼻子，但他却并没有阻止这一切进一步发展，直到一个熟悉的声音在他的脑海中响起。  
我们是不是做错了什么，Leto？  
他已经分不清那声音到底是谁，又是谁做错了……

“好好睡一觉。”Stelios突然松开了他，转身朝山洞外走去。他的声音与Leto脑海里的声音重叠在一起，让人愈发迷惘。

他看着Stelios的背影，那个背影本不应该是一个人，本该有另一个同样的身影走在他的身边，将手臂搭在他的肩膀，用拳头轻轻敲打他的头……  
Quintus，你会回到我身边的对不对？  
——你会回到我们的身边。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

男孩儿们，过来，来告诉我这是谁干的坏事？  
……  
是我，妈妈……  
哦，是真的吗？Quintus。那好，现在你就出去，雪停下来之前不准进帐篷。  
不是的！妈妈，是我干的！  
……

对于孪生兄长，Stelios印象最深的几件事都与他们俩惹的祸有关，因为每当他们做错了事的时候，Quintus都会主动替他挨骂。但也正是因为这样，兄长的形象总是和一切良好的品质有关，而他自己也从不否认或反驳这样的安排，甘心扮演着一个专门犯错误的弟弟。

 

他无法也不愿效仿，因为Quintus是无可取代的，除了缺乏自我意识之外他几乎完美，而自我意识在狼群中向来是需要被压制的东西。  
既然不能与他相像，那就成为兄长的反面也不错——在内心深处Stelios其实是存在着这样可笑的想法。他刻意打扮成不同的样子，专做Quintus不会做的事。  
这种习惯在兄长失踪之后不但没有减弱，反而变本加厉地严重了起来。他成了真正意义上的独狼，却不是因为被狼群放逐。  
……

“Stelios，我有个问题……”

一路上Leto的话不多，他们全部的精力都用在了赶路上，这倒也省去了刻意的保持距离。自然中的法则无关道德和名誉，只关乎生死。直到快走出丛林他们才稍微喘了口气，虽然离边境还有很多天的路程，但起码他们不用一边提防各路士兵一边丛林里的狼抢夺生存资源。

“什么问题？”听到Leto这样说，Stelios突然有些紧张，不知道是不是因为他们距离真正的危险越来越近，他越来越害怕Leto摆出一种“要和他谈谈”的姿势。  
“你到底要隐藏到什么时候？我是说……你的……气味，银矛特殊的气味。”

果然是这个问题……  
Stelios以为Leto不会注意到，至少不会察觉到他这样做的本意——但很明显他小看了Leto。被揭发之后他也不知道该怎么回答，于是决定索性装哑巴算了。

Leto却不打算放过他——这个预感让Stelios头皮发麻，因为，如果这个聪明的“黑盾”愿意的话，他有足够多的方法来“折磨”他。比如现在——故意蹭过来坐到他身边，然后扭过头用湛蓝的大眼睛盯着他。  
“如果你不愿意回答这个问题的话，Stelios，我可以代劳。”年轻的“黑盾”眨眨眼，指了指自己的鼻子。  
“别随便猜测别人的想法，Leto。”他只是象征性地……抵抗了一下。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
“我有什么可害怕的？！”  
“我不知道啊，不过你的气味和Quintus真的好相似。”  
他绝对是故意的……

“不是吗？”愉悦的语气，像一个挖到宝藏的孩子。  
他们的性格没有任何地方相似，记忆中他在Quintus的脸上从未见过愤怒和仇恨，而他自己则完全被这两种情感所掌控。  
Leto应该是很了解Quintus，但对他又了解多少呢？他甚至不敢将Quintus一直留在罗马的事实告诉他……其实，他才不会因为这样的原因与自己的兄长拔刀相向。如果真有什么让他憎恨Quintus的话，也许也只是为母亲感到不公而已吧。

“Stelios……” Leto的眼神无比真诚，“你是和他完全不同的存在，没什么必要刻意掩饰嘛。”  
“是吗，难得从你口中听到肯定我的话。”  
“哦？你觉得这算肯定你吗？”语气里已经能够听出笑意了。  
“当然是。”他努力维持着一个恶棍劫匪最后的尊严，“Quintus是我见过的最笨的家伙。”

两个人对视了一会儿，几乎同时笑了出来，这种难得的轻松感一直延续了下去，一路上的紧张和劳累都被忘在了脑后。

“说真的，你在看到我的挂坠之前，真的没发现我和Quintus长得很像吗？”  
“完全没发现。”  
“……一定要否定得这么彻底吗？”  
“当然了，Quintus是最值得信赖的男人，谦逊平和，待人温柔体贴……”Leto一边说着，一边加重了眼神中挑逗的意味。  
不要上当……Stelios一边露出咬牙切齿的笑容一边点着头说：“继续，再多说点儿。”  
“你要知道，一个相貌出众的人，但如果气质欠佳的话，还是难以令人产生好感啊。”  
“……”  
Stelios自认不是一个很大度的人，他认为有必要教训一下这个嚣张的小子。

Leto似乎也发现了他越来越阴暗的脸色和危险的笑，但却来不及闪躲，毫无抵抗地被他压到了墙角里面。  
“你说的都很有道理呢，小王子殿下。”他嘴上不紧不慢，手上却利索地把Leto的双手都固定住了，“可是，是谁被我的气息吸引，在黑夜的航船上落入我的手中呢？”  
Stelios对自己的魅力从不怀疑，此时在他炽热的呼吸和诱惑的声音之中，Leto已经没了方才的气焰，以他的经验来看，那双蓝眼睛里的颜色从惊慌变成迷离也用不了太久了。

但是，事实证明他的经验对Leto不适用。

 

“因为……因为我想他……”罗马的少年低垂下眼睑，“尽管来嘲笑我吧，我就是从没有离开家这么久，更是从来没离开过他。”

这让Stelios觉得自己真是个混账……尽管他认为Leto有可能是装的。

于是两人又回到了早先各自发呆的状态。

不过，不难想象Leto会对Quintus产生依赖，他们相遇时Leto可能还只是个五六岁的孩子。想到自己的哥哥在这世界的另一个地方和别人家的小男孩一起生活了这么多年，Stelios是死也不会承认一件事的，那就是他自己心里有些不是滋味……

“喂，Stelios。Quintus小时候是个什么样的？”Leto试图打破沉默。

“他从小就是个傻瓜。”Stelios很敷衍地回答，半闭着眼装睡。

“哦……那你们兄弟俩还是有相似之处的。”

“你……”Stelios气结，“如果是我的话，是绝对不可能容忍自己被罗马人奴役的，没什么能让阿累夷人付出自由。”

“你没资格这样说他！”Leto用脚踹了踹他表达抗议，“这些年你又不在他身边，怎么知道他经历过什么。”

是啊，可是这又能怪谁呢？Stelios这样想着，却没把这些说出口，毕竟无论是Leto还是Quintus，都不该为那场劫难负责，如果硬要找一个人来责备的话，那他也只能责备自己。

“说得也对，如果我有机会和他一起经历的话，可能才有对此发表意见的权利。”

Leto也许猜到了他没有说出口的话，凌厉的表情渐渐柔和下来，但这样的Leto反而让他不知所措……

“所以一起被抓走你才满意吗？别傻了，Stelios……再说了，Quintus……Quintus并不是因为忘记了……自己的家才留在罗马。”

是的，我可以猜得到为什么。他看着身边欲言又止的少年，如果换做我，也许也会和Quintus一样留在他身边吧。

-*-

在冬天出航并不是什么好主意，但Quintus并不介意，对于他来说，葬身亚得里亚海和别的死法也没有太大不同。当初Leto选择了这条线路的一个重要理由，就是严冬会给追兵造成最大限度的麻烦。在横渡亚得里亚海之后已经是2月底，多瑙韦斯河洗尽一切艳丽的色彩，成为一条纯白透亮的大道。他们沿陆地前往科隆，在这样的天气里，即便是在罗马大道上，行进的速度也依然缓慢。有人怀疑他这是在拖延时间，但几个月前确实曾有人在多瑙河下游目击到Leto的行踪，因此高拉肯也没有反对他的建议。

离边境越近，过去的记忆就会越频繁地侵袭他的精神与肉体，幸运的是现实没有给他太多时间沉溺于回忆。  
每天高拉肯的手下都会让他服下让血虫稳定的药物，如果没有这种药的维持，血虫一旦窜动起来，会在人体内造成剧烈的疼痛。但是Quintus知道，这种药是会让人上瘾的，近卫军团的目的就是通过这样的方法完全操纵血虫宿主。有几次他躲过了高拉肯的眼线把药调换了，代价就是那几晚得把自己锁在屋子里。  
血虫的侵蚀让人失去理智，他听说过一些极端的例子，那些宿主在挣扎的过程中扯断手脚都不自知。但他情愿承受痛苦，也不愿成为任敌人摆布的兵器。  
自由是阿累夷人的尊严……当然，这包括自由地选择自己的主人。

罗马军团的士兵大多都已经返回了冬营，游牧民族对边境的骚扰却没有因为季节而有所改变，他们的队伍自从登陆之后就被袭击了很多次。罗马人与这些蛮族之间的矛盾分散了近卫军团的一部分注意力，反而让Quintus有了些喘息的机会。  
如果他和邓肯·埃德荷的计划成功的话，近卫军团一旦抵达科隆就会被图拉真处决，Quintus的任务就是用Leto做诱饵带领他们走入陷阱。蛮族劫匪的袭击并不影响这一计划，Quintus一直是这样认为的，他将与Leto的敌人们同归于尽，无论以哪种形式。  
直到他们遇上一伙臭名昭著的劫匪……

那天Quintus和卡路西狄乌斯等人在混乱中和其他人走散了，情况简直不能再糟糕，如果高拉肯他们收到了风声改变计划，那么他们一直以来的努力就白费了。  
但首先，他需要解决眼前的这名哨兵。

卡路西狄乌斯早就在等待一个可以杀掉他的机会，从近卫军团软禁了皇帝时就不止一次找他麻烦，更不要提一路上多次偷袭未遂。

“我不在乎高拉肯如何看重他，赛克斯，你让开！”  
名叫赛克斯的军官夹在他们中间，有些紧张地退到了一边。

Quintus在内心暗示自己要冷静，他无数次想起梦中的画面，雪地中他的巨狼将雄狮的喉咙咬断，随即毫不留情地撕开对手的胸腹，将散发着热气的内脏全部扯了出来，摊落在洁白的雪地上。  
血的味道激励着哨兵对厮杀的渴望，暴力与杀戮都与鲜血一样，初尝之后就再也无法忘记它的甜美。

我和阿丽亚的故事，说来话长……

他突然记起邓肯·埃德荷的话，在他离开罗马之前，那位年长的Alpha哨兵和他所说过的话。

哨兵与向导之间的结合的确给予我们力量，但这并不意味着失去连接就是我们的末日。我们从觉醒之后就被灌输了关于自己力量的极限，这个极限在我们的意识里逐渐成为一个不可逾越的存在……

卡路西狄乌斯的咒骂和兵器出鞘的声音都化为乌有。

最可怕的事也许并不是失去连接，而是遗忘……

“卡路西狄乌斯，冷静！”随着赛克斯的喊声，Quintus躲开了对手的第一次进攻。  
“拔出你的剑，奴隶！”卡路西狄乌斯被他的无视惹怒了，他的精神向导，那头傲人的雄狮也出现在现实图景之中，几乎是不受他本人的控制。

我们相信精神上的连接，那么，为什么不相信精神本身的力量呢？

“相信我，卡路西狄乌斯大人。”Quintus的气息渐渐沉稳下来，这让他的对手们几乎怀疑他的向导就在附近，“我的狼和我本人截然不同，被它当做敌人并不是什么好事。”  
黑色和金色相间的巨狼从他身后走出来，朝自己的主人望了望，然后带着独狼所特有的高傲和凶残走向敌人。大多数哨兵的精神向导的性格都与自己的主人相似，而Quintus的巨狼却是个特例。

 

只有Quintus本人才知道，它更像一个与它同名的人……

“Stelios？你他妈在这里干嘛？”

意料之外，这场对决被几个闯入者打断——他们的穿戴简直是不同风格的混合，毫不介意地展现着自己劫匪的身份。

“Stelios，是你吗老兄？你不是回部落了吗？”

Quintus的第一个反应是有人在叫他的狼，但很快这个想法就被他自己否定了——除了他和Leto之外没有人知道这头巨狼的名字是Stelios，更是没有人知道，Stelios是另一个人的名字……  
——他们并不是在喊他的狼，而是在和他说话。

他震惊的眼神让那群劫匪也察觉到不对头，与此同时，他和近卫军团的军官们一起被包围了起来。

“嘿，你是谁？”一个粗声粗气的女人从人群里走出来，“说你呢，那个带着狼的，你不像是罗马人。”  
“你的同伴不是知道我的名字吗？为什么还要问我？”Quintus这样说着，却听到自己内心有一个声音在说着不，千万不要是他想象的那样。

这个名字的主人被埋藏在他心里十年之久，和故乡一起，被他亲手埋藏在了内心最柔软和脆弱的角落里，千万不要让他们用这么残忍的方式被挖掘出来……

“他不是Stelios，你这个白痴！为什么不让他们自相残杀？！”另一个脸上布满刀疤的大个子喊道。  
“可……可是他也有一匹狼……”方才那个把他错认成Stelios的家伙也意识到自己犯了错。  
“又不是只有那小子有！”另一个劫匪骂道，“别废话了快杀了他们，等他们的……”  
“等等！”

那个女人制止了众人的骚动，饶有兴趣地朝Quintus走过来。  
“你与Stelios是什么关系？”她仔细观察了他的脸之后问。

Quintus此时几乎忘记了他的处境和近卫军团的监视，他无法克制自己去追问真相却又不想听到这样的真相。

“告诉我你们和他又是什么关系？”他听到了自己声音里的杀意，这引起了周围的有一阵骚动。  
“呵呵，你想象中的那种关系，这不难猜出。”那个女人望了望另外两名军官，然后刻意走到他身边来，毫不介意他的手中还拿着剑，“一看你就是刚刚来这里，否则，在边境的公告里早就应该看到了，Stelios可是罗马军团的头号通缉犯。”

他没控制住自己的狼朝那女人吼了起来，离他最近的两个劫匪想要挥剑朝他砍过来，却被女人制止了。

“别这么激动，陌生人。我的部分讲完了，不过现在看来，我已经没必要听你说什么了。”她的眼睛一直盯着Quintus身后的卡路西狄乌斯和赛克斯，不和女神的影子出现在她的脚下……  
“猜出你和他的关系简直太容易了，你在找他吗？让我来告诉你他去了哪儿。”  
不……他有种不祥的预感，不要说出来！  
“他已经回他们阿累夷人的部落了，拿着我们缴获的战利品中最好的一件——一个年轻漂亮的罗马贵族，他叫什么来着？我听到他的随从们呼唤他的名字……”  
不要再说了！  
“——他们叫他Leto大人。”

他听到魔鬼的号角和火焰的怒吼，漫长而暴虐的搏斗都好像被融进了短暂的一个瞬间，然后再次睁开眼睛的时候，一切都安静了下来。

卡路西狄乌斯倒在血泊之中，脖子上插着他自己的匕首，赛克斯惊恐地看着他。  
“不，别过来，Quintus……我发誓我不会说出去的，我什么也没有听到。”

太晚了……

他砍下了军官的头颅，然后他所能记得的，就是潮水一般朝他扑来的敌人。  
……

站在远处的几个人影看到这一幕，悄无声息地离开了。  
“高拉肯大人，看来命运女神已经向我们近卫军团俯首称臣了。”  
“真是想象不到，事情变得这么容易……”高拉肯不禁露出得意的神色，“我们在这里驻兵，放出他们被蛮族生擒的消息。只要Leto还活着，他总有一天会出现的。”  
“如果他不出现呢？”  
“那就动身去支援埃里亚努斯大人，我们安设在图拉真身边的眼线已经准备好了。”

猎手设下诱饵，等待猎物一步步靠近……

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

那个瞬间，他无论什么时候回忆起来都依然会感到惶恐不安。

Quintus，当你不在我身边的时候，你必须把Stelios留下——你的精神向导，它在现实图景中的体温，是唯一能让我安心的东西。

……

 

他听到了背后的脚步声，巨狼的爪子踩在枯枝上发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

“Quintus？大坏蛋，你跑来干什么？”他没有转过头，继续往火堆里添树枝。

脚步声停下来，在离他尚有一段距离的地方。这有点反常，Stelios的巨狼从来都是直接跑到他身边卧下。

“Quintus？”他回过头去，然后愣住了——

 

那不是Stelios的精神向导……

在寒冬阴冷的色调中，巨狼金色的皮毛反射着太阳的光彩，黑色的脊背光滑得发亮。它用那双浅绿色的眼睛望着Leto，一动不动。

“Stelios……”

那不是Stelios的精神向导——那是……那是Quintus的……

 

Leto觉得这一定是个梦，他站起来，却不敢前进，生怕动一动这个梦境就会分崩离析，或者在下一个刹那变成一个噩梦。

巨狼没有让他迟疑太久，它闭上眼，然后转身离开。

 

那个瞬间，他无论什么时候回忆起来都依然会感到惶恐不安。

 

你要去哪里？要去哪里？！

他觉得自己连呐喊的勇气都没有，只是凭借本能地追了上去。

Quintus，是不是你？你在什么地方？！你想告诉我什么？！

 

“停下来啊！”他不知道跑了多久，只觉得自己的胸腔已经开始燃烧，所有的血液都被热度蒸发成毒药。

巨狼身影消失在高地的天际线上，他终于体力不支地摔倒在了地上。

 

不知道过了多久，他被一个湿漉漉的鼻子蹭醒。

他睁开眼，见到的却不是方才消失的那个身影，而是Stelios的巨狼在担忧地看着他。

“嘿，Quintus，是你吗？”Leto伸出手来，抚摸着巨狼银白色的毛，“这是什么？”

巨狼的嘴里叼着一把匕首，他将匕首拔出鞘，才发现里面没有刀刃，只有一张写满暗语的白色布条。

……

 

-*-

 

“怎么了，Stelios，信里到底说了什么？”

 

他听不见Leto的问话，看完那封信，除了自己的心跳之外，他似乎什么都听不见了。

这的确是难以置信的一件事，但Stelios知道无论他抱着怎样侥幸的心理，他都不得不接受这个事实……

他的沉默足以让Leto猜出大概发生了什么。但这个连他自己都难以接受的消息……他无法想象Leto知道后会怎样。一直以来让他牵挂于心的人竟落入了劫匪的手中，而这帮劫匪却正是Stelios曾经的同伴。

而且，信里居然说，他的孪生哥哥，是罗马军团的士兵……

 

“Stelios！”Leto见他完全没有反应，情急之下抓住了他的领口，“说话啊到底怎么了？！”

Leto的焦虑和恐惧让他感受到前所未有的急躁，他甩开他，而这个举动却只是加剧了他们之间紧张的处境。

 

这里面一定有阴谋，Quintus怎么可能和罗马军团的人在一起？

如果是真的，那么他又怎么可能被这群乌合之众，一群没有“银矛”和“黑盾”能力的劫匪抓住？

各种猜测浮现在Stelios的脑海中，他不害怕自己被陷害，只是担心事情并不像信中所说的那么简单。的确，那帮人早就想将他纳入麾下，可是想要他加入的话，根本没有必要用Quintus来要挟。

Quintus只是他们的诱饵而已……他们真正想要的人，也并不是他……

“Stelios，冷静。”Leto看着他的眼神突然变得惊恐起来，“听着我的声音，冷静下来！”

 

他们想要的是……Leto？

 

这个念头像是最后一束火把，点燃了他所有的疯狂，“银矛”本性中的保护欲在此时并没有起什么正面的作用。

“Stelios？你要做什么？！”

他不记得这一切是怎么开始的，也许是和Leto的相遇，也许更早，他生命中最重要的人一次又一次陷入危险，而他从来都是无能为力。

不要被记忆吞噬，停下来！那样的回忆毫无意义！

但他控制不了自己，近在咫尺的距离却再一次失去，发誓要以生命保护的人却为自己所累……

 

Stelios……冷静……

 

当意识回到现实的时候，他发现自己已经将Leto绑了起来。

你干了什么……他被罪恶感完全吞噬，几乎是颤抖着将Leto的束缚解开，心痛地握住那双被绳索勒出一道道血痕的双手。

你这个混账……懦夫……你干了什么……

 

Leto面带怜悯地看着他，没有责备亦没有安抚，只是耐心地等待他自己慢慢恢复理智。

“对不起……我……”他低下头去，觉得自己的声音微弱得如同呓语。

年轻的“黑盾”慢慢地把手从他手中抽走，他迟疑了一下，顺从地松开了手，麻木地感受着自己内心的不舍与疼痛。

他早就想象过这一幕，他早就准备好了去迎接这一天，放开他的手，转身离去……

但是，这应该是最后……一切的最后……当他保护着他回到他哥哥的身边，而不是现在。

 

但意料之外，Leto没有起身离开，而是将他的头轻轻按在自己的肩窝。“黑盾”身上特殊的味道让他紧绷的神经与肌肉都逐渐放松下来。

“Stelios，哨兵是强大而容易迷失的物种，承认并接受这个事实没什么大不了的。”他的声音也有些破碎，“Quintus在这儿……我已经知道了。”

看吧，这个聪明的“黑盾”，没有什么能瞒得过他。

他伸出双手搂紧Leto，好像不这样做，他就没有勇气。

“这是个阴谋，Leto，你不能去，那些家伙……他们根本没有必要为了我而挟持Quintus……”

“这当然是阴谋。”Leto打断了他的话，用双手捧起他的脸，“但这不是你一个人的战斗，还记得吗？”

 

他记得……

记得这个罗马的少年手持他的黑盾出现在他面前，对他说我会和你一起战斗的那天，他从那天起就知道这是唯一能成为他“黑盾”的人，但这个“黑盾”却不可能只属于他一个人……

 

“Leto？”

一时间的失神让他没注意到Leto目光中闪动的东西，等到他回过劲来的时候，那双红润的唇瓣已经贴在了他的嘴边，小心翼翼地，只有呼吸引起一些微弱的起伏。

这不是为了肉体结合……不是为了控制你，Stelios。少年的声音通过精神传到了他的脑海中。

我能感受到你的恐惧，真切如我自己的心。你我都因为对他的爱而害怕失去，尽管以不同的方式…… 

 

如果不是目前的境况，他很确定这将不仅仅是一个吻而已……

 

Leto站起身来，把斗篷披上。

“跟我去一个地方。”

Stelios没有回答，这让Leto走到门口又折返了回来。

“别做傻事，Stelios，你想一个人去送死吗？”

“能有什么人愿意帮我们？”虽然他内心抗拒与罗马人打交道，但如果代价是Quintus的性命……他也只能服从。

“你们曾经袭击过的某个人，哦，也许你不记得了。”Leto的表情异常无辜，“不然呢，你以为我会等到敌人出现才开始行动？”

-*-

他记得亲吻的苦涩……每一次Leto在无人的角落和他紧紧拥抱在一起，他都会顺从少年的暗示低下头去。

……

 

你的过去是什么样的，Quintus？

他知道这是幻觉，这是太久以前的记忆。

Quintus，你是卡斯托尔还是波吕克斯？是身为凡人的哥哥，还是拥有不死之身的弟弟？

波吕克斯？你在说什么？你在说我的波吕克斯吗？我的……我的弟弟……

为什么你是卡斯托尔？告诉我！为什么，为什么你是卡斯托尔？！

 

Leto，对不起……

 

他从昏迷中醒来，血虫的发作已经结束了，浑身上下好像没有一个地方是属于自己的。他知道这还不是最后，只要他还活着就不是最后。但他还能坚持多久呢？也许几天，也许很快就会死去。

他想过死，与其成为诱饵连累别人他情愿结束自己的生命。但Leto现在在哪里，Stelios会不会伤害他，这些问题没有答案的话，他无法安心闭上眼睛。而Stelios……他的波吕克斯，他是那么想要见到他却又害怕见到他，他们的重逢会带来怎样的结果？

 

自从Leto离开之后他不止一次问过自己，如果当时他抛下皇帝涅尔瓦和他一起离开的话，结局是否就会好些？如果他离开，皇帝在公布继承人之前就会被害，近卫军团和元老院之间的矛盾会进一步激化……但是，现在看来，皇帝的安危和这个帝国的和平，与Leto相比都是虚无的口号。至少，如果他当初一起离开的话，Leto绝不会被Stelios劫走，也不会为罗马人犯下的罪过而承受憎恨。

他能想象到Stelios的憎恨，却又无法想象，曾经和他形影不离的双生弟弟，那个无忧无虑，肆意追求心爱之物的男孩儿，他会被仇恨雕刻成什么模样？如果他当初没有留在Leto身边，而是逃离了罗马，逃回故乡，回到他身边的话，Stelios是不是就不会走上劫匪这条路？

 

现在看来，他所做过的所有决定似乎都是错误的。

 

但是Leto……他只要一闭上眼，就会想起年幼的Leto哭着紧紧抓住他的手，一个人是得有多么冷酷无情的心肠，才会拒绝那个独自行走在沙丘之间的孩子？

而当年的小男孩如今成长为少年，引导着他走过寒冷和孤独之后，消失在了那片漫无边际的雪地里……

 

这还不是最后……他在黑暗中将五感蔓延开去，然后现实图景中的一切又再次浮现出来。

……

 

-*-

“厄里斯，你真的认为Stelios会同意你的条件吗？”

 

比起日间，劫匪更习惯黑暗，没有了太阳的光芒，他们的猎物更容易陷入恐慌和疲惫。但这次他们犯了个致命的错误——阿累夷人是黑夜所青睐的战士，“银矛”们不需要阳光，只听从自己内心精神的向导。

 

“那不重要。”被问话的女人朝他们藏身的废弃神殿里望了望，“重要的是Stelios带走的那个罗马人，连边境的罗马军团都在寻找他，赏金足够我们下半生花的。”

 

“你的下半生到今晚也该结束了。”

 

所有人都被这个突如其来的声音惊得朝神殿外看去，然而黑暗中一切寂静依旧，只有一只隼鸟的剪影落在了枯枝上。

“是Stelios那家伙！那是他们部落的鹰吗？”

“他人在哪里？！”

“出来！”

 

狼是有耐性的动物，它们善于用恐惧来折磨自己的猎物，然后在最合适的时刻发动攻击。

 

“你什么时候回到这里的，Stelios？”名叫厄里斯的高大女人一边装作随意地问道，一边悄悄拔出了自己的剑。她的话像是被黑暗吸了进去，没有任何回声，然而就在她转过身的那一刹那，一双野兽的眼睛突然出现在眼前，喷涌而出的血与动物的獠牙，死亡的画面接连不断地闪过。

“不，Stelios！我们无意与你为敌！只要你愿意留下来。”女人惊慌地说道。

“那得看你们手上有什么？”说话的人已经来到了他们中间，没有人察觉得到是什么时候发生的事。

劫匪们急忙点燃所有火把，一片混乱之后，才发现他们的对手舒舒服服地坐在神殿中央那个坍塌了的神像下面。

一时间猎手和猎物的角色好像被逆转了，巨狼杀气腾腾地游走在陷阱周围，猎手们在它的逼迫下却节节败退。

 

“带那个人上来！”

 

一个浑身是血的人被押到了神殿中央，Stelios的脸色在火把的照映下散发着寒冷的杀意。

“所以呢？告诉我他有什么特别的，厄里斯。耍我是要付出代价的，你应该很清楚我在这方面的能耐有多大。”

他们不是第一次看到这名哨兵寒冷而残忍的笑，但这一次却比以往更令人不寒而栗。名叫厄里斯的女人急忙抓过手下的火把，照亮了俘虏那张被血染红的脸。那张脸与Stelios几乎一模一样，连目光中的恨意都如出一辙，显然，被人用匕首抵住喉咙远远不能让他屈服。

 

所有人都在静观他们的反应，双眼紧张地在两张相似的脸上不住地来回，试图找出可以袭击的弱点所在。

所有的火把加在一起的都不及Stelios眼中的火焰炽热，他看上去好像在燃烧着自己的血液，好像在憎恨自己一样憎恨着那个被押到他面前的男人，而他所得到的回应亦然，那名俘虏的眼神几乎能刺穿他，而那张与他相似的脸上也流淌着炽热的血液。

这一切都被那个与不和女神同名的女人看在眼里。

“Stelios，看看这个罗马人的走狗，如果是你穿上他的战袍，应该也很合适。”

“闭嘴，厄里斯……”

他的反应让挑拨者很满意，她仿佛找回了一点筹码，继续用恶毒的语言来攻击她的猎物。

“他和罗马军团的人在寻找你的小男妓，Stelios，你把他藏在哪里去了？”

 

这句话像是在烈火中投入了滚烫的油，Stelios那头银白色的巨狼出现在现实图景中，浅绿色的眼睛此时变得通红，尖利的獠牙散发着冥府的寒气。所有人都握紧了手中的武器——站在火光中的人和隐藏在阴影中的人，挟持和被挟持的人，猎物和狩猎者，静待时机进攻的猛兽和被狩猎却不自知的愚人……

 

“我同意。”Stelios突然加深了他脸上的笑容，然后拔出了他的剑。

这个动作刺激着众人紧绷的神经。 

“只要我愿意留下来，你们无意与我为敌，谁他妈的刚才这么说？”

说这话的女人没有回答他。

“怎么，问题难道不能这么解决吗？还是说……”Stelios故意停顿了一下，狠狠地瞪着他曾经的同伙们，“你们的目标其实根本不是我？”

 

他的巨狼耐心地等待着饮噬敌人血浆的机会，狩猎者和猎物的关系不断转变，场面随着Stelios的步步逼近而越来越混乱。

“再重复一次，我同意你们的要求。”他的笑容渐渐消失，“但你得让我亲手杀了他。你不是喜欢看到敌人自相残杀吗，厄里斯，我成全你。”

“别耍花样，Stelios，信不信我现在就杀了他。”胁持着俘虏的男人示威似的举起自己手中的匕首。

“住手！”女劫匪朝她的同伴喊道，“你们谁也不许乱来，别听他的！他……”

但她还没讲完，那个扬言要杀死俘虏的男人就已经被不知何处飞来的箭射穿了头颅。神殿周围的树丛中突然爆发出阵阵骚动，这一箭不仅搅乱了劫匪，也同时惊动了潜伏在黑暗之中有另一群狩猎者，他们没能耐心等待猎物走进陷阱就开始了进攻。

 

而那个俘虏突然挣脱了束缚，他拔出身边敌人的武器，然后朝那个叫做Stelios的男人冲了过去。他们身边的人都被接连不断的变故弄得措手不及，没有人来得及阻止他。

即将被袭击的人表情毫无变化，依然用那双能杀人的目光注视着来人，好像根本就是在迎接他来夺取他的性命。

刀剑刺穿肉体和骨骼的声音在嘈杂的喊叫和杀戮声中被淹没，他们两人面对面而立，距离近到几乎可以拥抱在一起。血液滴答流淌至地面，然后是身体失去控制摔倒在地的声音。

 

“你总是不注意背后，Stelios。”进攻者低下头去，靠在对方的肩膀上稍作喘息。一只蟒蛇躺在了他背后的雕像下面，能在冬天袭击对手的蛇，只可能是某个精神向导。

“我的背后不是应该交给你吗？哥哥。”那个谎称要亲手杀他的人说着，忍不住笑出声来，好像一个坏主意成功了的孩子，“Leto的箭术真是越来越可怕了。”

他们一边互相调侃着一边背靠背站在了一起。

 

近卫军团的哨兵们从他们潜伏的地方包围过来，以超乎常人的速度越过了正在四散奔逃的劫匪，直取神殿中心。

……

 

“高拉肯大人，我们已经发现了亚崔迪的位置，刚才放箭的人就是他！”

“先干掉他的两个哨兵。”高拉肯和自己的向导依然站在远处观战，“你盯住亚崔迪，别让那两个哨兵接近他。”

他的向导点了点头，却在转身的一刹那被箭射穿了喉咙，倒在地上没了呼吸。

“亚崔迪？！”高拉肯震惊地转过身，看到一个披着斗篷的少年手持弓箭，而更令他惊讶的远不止这些。

——少年身后站着人数是他们五倍都不止的士兵，为首的将领朝他走来。

“高拉肯，你不是应该在科隆吗？图拉真大人很‘关心’你呢？”

“哈德良？”

“别挣扎了，近卫军团长埃利亚努斯已经在科隆被杀，你们的时代过去了。”

随着这位年轻军官的一声下令，猎食者的猎人们也加入了战局。

……

 

毫无疑问近卫军官的大换血主要是在科隆进行，图拉真在那里处决了近卫军团长埃利亚努斯，余下的党羽一部分在罗马首都被处刑，另一部分则没能逃过命运的安排，阴错阳差地死在了图拉真的养子——第二军团军官哈德良的手中。

罗马即将迎接她新的守护神。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

是打败对手重要，还是保护向导重要，Stelios？

当然是后者！你的脑子被近卫军团给洗了吗，Quintus？

那就去保护他，到他身边去，把这里交给我。

……

 

已经很多天过去了，但他还是忘不了那场战斗，以及Quintus在战场上对他说过的话。

对于哨兵来说，他们对自己向导的独占欲远比任何形式的伴侣要强烈很多。如果一个哨兵愿意将自己的向导托付给别的哨兵，那足以证明那个哨兵在他心中的重要性。

……

 

Stelios将水从头上浇下来，在罗马人的冬营里，他的长发和蛮族的打扮总是引来侧目。然而现在他根本没有心思去在意这些，把身上的伤口随意地绑好之后，他披着袍子回到他们的帐篷中。

掀开帐篷的帘子，Quintus正躺在床上，睁着眼睛沉思。

 

“Quintus……”

“如果你要和我谈血虫的话，我要休息了。”他的兄长说着闭上了眼睛。

Stelios那刚刚被冷水浇灭的怒火又再次被点燃……

 

他们为了“到底该不该用放血的方法治疗”而争吵，时间就这样一天天被浪费着，每天他都无能为力地目睹着Quintus的发作和Leto的焦虑，这一切比自己接受酷刑还要难耐。

 

“你和我都知道血虫除了用血从伤口中引出体外没有别的治疗方法，你一个人根本不可能承受引出血虫所需要的血量，而我是这里唯一一个和你有血缘关系的人。”

“Steilos，我以为我已经说得够清楚了，不行。”

“你他妈……”Stelios控制自己不发脾气的时间已经一次比一次短，再这样下去他可能一见到双生哥哥的脸就会下意识地张口骂脏字。

 

Quintus的反对不是没有他的道理。

在如今所剩无几的记载中，放血这个办法还没有人成功过，而到底需要多少血液才能引出血虫也仍然是个谜，的确不排除他和Quintus两个人都会因失血而死的可能。

但是，如果他们放弃尝试这个方法，那么Quintus会一直被这该死的魔鬼折磨，一直到死……

 

“如果你他妈想用这种方式来折磨我的话，Quintus，不得不说这还挺管用的。”

“折磨你？拜托，Stelios……”

“你以为我愿意看到吗？！”

“我当然不愿意让你看到！”

 

他好脾气的哥哥也难得地冲他吼了起来，两人再次陷入谁也劝不动谁的僵局。这时门帘被掀开了，帐篷外的冷空气带着来人身上熟悉的香醇，吹到这两位剑拔弩张的哨兵身上。

 

“咳咳。”蓝眼睛的少年端着水壶走了进来，用严厉的目光注视着他们两人。

 

必须承认，只有Leto能制止他们无休止的争论，而且只需要一个眼神。

“你又让伤口沾水，Stelios。”在他来得及逃离之前Leto就已经开始了攻击，“与其在这里浪费体力不如回你的帐篷包扎，我过一会儿去的时候必须看到你处理完毕。”

毫无商量余地的口气……Stelios知道，和向导顶嘴完全就是自掘坟墓的行为，无论是你自己的向导还是你孪生兄弟的。他偷瞥了一眼Quintus，果然，那位老兄的表情也没轻松到哪里去。这让Stelios有一点幸灾乐祸的感觉——我劝不动你没有关系，看你的向导怎么收拾你。

他没好气地转身走出帐篷。

-*-

 

看着孪生弟弟离开，Quintus长叹了一口气，然后闭上眼重新躺下。在他意料之外的是，Leto并没有继续那个引发兄弟争吵的话题。

“你真该早点告诉我你有个孪生兄弟，Quintus。”Leto望着Stelios的背影说，“我和他能平安相处到今天简直是奇迹。”

Quintus苦笑了一下，目光随着他心爱的人不忍移开。Leto把水壶放在一边然后走过来，在床边坐下，俯身钻进了他的怀中。熟悉的味道让他紧绷的精神慢慢放松了下来，简直不能想象，几天前他还以为这辈子再也不会有和他相拥的机会。

 

“真的，你该早点告诉我。”

“告诉什么？”他的手轻轻地在Leto背上拍着。

“为什么一直以来，无论我如何追问，你都不愿意告诉我关于你亲人的事？”

“呃，你知道，Stelios这家伙让人一言难尽……”

“别说谎哦，Quintus。”他怀中的人轻笑着，身体随之抖动，“我听得见你心跳的节奏。”

 

他没有回答，只是缓慢而仔细地抚摸着Leto的头。

为什么呢？因为胆怯，曾经他以为自己早已丧失了回到过去的机会，那样的话，提起他所想念的亲人还有什么意义呢？

 

“因为愧疚吗？”Leto不再开玩笑，他抬起头来与他对视，近得可以吻到他。

“我有什么事情能瞒得过你，嗯？主人。”

“很好，看来你学聪明了。”Leto撑起身，把水壶拿过来让他喝。

 

他们就那么对视着沉默了很久，每一次的沉默都让Quintus变得紧张。他有种预感，他们即将面对一个始终无法逃避的问题。

 

“Quintus，如果你是自由的……从一开始就是自由的，你还会留在我身边吗？”

“Leto……”

“回答我，Quintus，你知不知道这个问题长久以来一直压在我心头？是我造成了你远离自己的故乡和家人，一直留在罗马，留在我们的家族。”

“这不是你的问题，Leto！别把什么都往自己身上……”

“你曾经想过要逃走我知道！”Leto打断了他，看来是下定决心要解决这个多年的心结，“那年我7岁，我记得很清楚，但那时的我还不能理解你想要逃走的原因……”

Leto的眼睛里泛起泪光，Quintus急忙坐起来，伸出手却被推开了，Leto用双手握住他的双肩，力道大得能感到疼痛，像是在下达一个命令或是一个许诺：“Quintus，我不知道叔祖父为什么没有恢复你的自由，但等这一切结束了，你有权利选择留下或离开。”

 

老天……

Quintus哑然，他的聪明的向导，为什么在某些事情上面却那么傻？

“我把那封信烧了，涅尔瓦大人的亲笔信，在邓肯把我介绍进入近卫军团之前。”

“什么？为什么？”

“因为我不需要。”他把双手敷在Leto的手上，“Leto，自由是什么呢？”

他的主人看来是没想到他会这么问，睁大了蓝眼睛，有些不知所措的样子，Quintus笑着把他拉近，趁着Leto的迟疑吻了一下那点缀着小雀斑的鼻子。

“自由对于阿累夷人来说是驰骋于丛林间的权利，就是这么简单而已，自由地选择自己的道路，自己的主人……”他停顿了一下，“和自己的生死。”

Leto猛地挣脱他的怀抱，不可置信地看着他，眼神中的破碎足以撕裂他的心，但还没等他开口道歉，Leto就已经再度冲到他跟前，揪住了他的衣领：“Quintus，我和Stelios一路赶来不是为了看着你这么轻易地放弃生命！”

他当然知道，他也知道如果自己没能坚持下去的话，对Leto，对Stelios，对所有爱他的人来说是多么大的打击。

 

“我并不是想放弃。”他恳求着原谅，为自己一时的怯懦，“但是，如果代价是Stelios的生命……”

Leto松开了他的衣领，陪着他一起陷入沉默。

痛苦不算什么，对于现在的他来说。能够再次回到Leto的身边，本身就已经超越了他曾经向神明所祈求的。他曾以为自己再也不能见到Leto，而Stelios，这个与自己分离十年之久的弟弟，他更是从来没有奢望过还能重逢。即便是他的生命注定结束在此时，他也绝不后悔。

 

“你知道吗？Quintus，Stelios说你从小就是个笨蛋。”Leto扭过头来，带着无奈的目光看着他，“说你从来不去主动追求自己想要的东西。”

Quintus咧开嘴冲着他笑。

“你傻死了，Quintus，快别这么笑。”Leto轻轻给了他一拳，然后让他躺下，自己随即趴在了他身上。

他们将额头抵在一起，交换了几个浅吻，单纯地享受着彼此贴近的安全感。

“我知道这对你和Stelios都很危险。”Leto轻声劝慰着，展开精神的图景，用一个向导独有的方式让他的哨兵稳定下来，“但我们什么时候曾经远离过危险呢？”

他冰冷僵硬的身体在沙丘的烈日下贪婪地吸收着温暖，黄沙在他身下流动着，轻抚着每一处伤痛。

“我知道你在想什么，我也不否认我喜欢你的弟弟……嗯，不过可能比喜欢你少那么一点点吧，谁知道怎么去度量爱意的多少呢。”Leto的声音在精神图景中直接传入他的心里，他忍不住再度咧开嘴笑起来，阳光比任何药物都要有效，Leto的沙漠里有他的太阳。

 

“但是，Quintus，如果你离开了我们，那么这一切都会成为悲伤，甚至是仇恨。”

“Leto……”

“回答我！说‘你明白了’，嗯？”

“是，我明白了。”

 

他的主人满意地笑了，在他们被烤干之前带他回到了现实图景，然后帮他盖好毯子。他的上眼皮沉重得不断和下眼皮打起架来，过于安全的氛围有助于睡意的滋长。

“嘿，Quintus，Quintus……”Leto不知为何却还在缠着他。

“嗯？什么？”他勉强睁开眼。

“我说，我说我喜欢Stelios的时候……你就一点儿也不妒忌吗？”Leto严峻的表情让他根本没想到是这个话题。

“老天，Leto……”他有些哭笑不得，“为什么这么在意这个，好吧，是有点儿，一点点……”

Leto听了反而笑得好像一只被人挠着下巴的猫儿。

“哦我可怜的Quintus，别妒忌他，我会爱你多一点的……”

“好好好……”他这样敷衍着他，觉得自己马上就要睡着了。

“——在每个单数月。”

“什么？”

 

埃努斯在上……他无奈地叹了口气，好像又睡不着了。

-*-

待Quintus睡着之后Leto离开了他的帐篷。

本来，他没有想过要把这两兄弟分开安排在两个帐篷里，但是，这两个家伙无论以什么话题开始，最后都会因为血虫这件事吵起来，不知道这是不是哨兵的本性。兄弟两人看似性格迥异，拗起来却让人不得不感慨“果然是双胞胎”。每次Leto都觉得是在旁观两只巨狼打架，它们像刚开始学习捕猎的小狼崽子一样互相扑倒，咬着对方的耳朵好像那才是最好吃的东西……

只不过，现在的现实图景中只能看的到Stelios的精神向导，另一只因为Quintus日渐严重的伤势而不见了踪影。

 

“Stelios，我进来了。”他说着撩开Stelios帐篷的门帘。

帐篷的主人背对着他站着，有一搭无一搭地整理着身上的乱七八糟的麻布条，他的精神向导耷拉着毛茸茸的耳朵把自己缩到了离主人最远的一个角落里，看上去很是失落。

Leto看到了一种从来没在它身上出现过的孤独感，他忍住想嘲笑这两个家伙的冲动，摸了摸这只名叫Quintus的巨狼，然后来到Stelios的身后，帮他把松了的麻布条解开。

 

“你知道，如果想表达对他的关心，你完全可以直接说出来的。”

“只要是从我嘴里说出来的他一概不听，从小就是这样。”Stelios搞不清楚那些布条是怎么缠在一起的，索性放弃，将包扎这种麻烦事交给了身后的人。

“我会劝说他的，现在我们只能静等艾莉安娜她们的消息，哦，Stelios，你的包扎和你的表达方式一样糟糕。”

Leto皱着眉头把那一团团死结解开，然后仔细地检查伤口，并把针线找了出来。

 

这个哨兵身上的每一处伤口他都记得，从部落的巫师对他们的第一次偷袭开始，到刚刚结束的那场战斗，Leto全都记得。他无法想象这些伤口有多么痛，没有结合的话，向导是无法真正体会到哨兵的肉体所受到的伤痛，而Leto自己也没有受过这么重的伤。这名阿累夷的“银矛”从来都是一副好像伤不在他身上的样子，不知道是因为太过骄傲，还是因为早已习惯。

 

而此时，如果从精神层面来讲，Leto觉得这个战士的背影几乎可以用“不堪一击”来形容。很多理论认为，精神向导的举动如实地反应一个哨兵或向导内心深处的状态，Leto瞟了一眼仍然在角落里把自己缩到最小的巨狼，第一次觉得这个理论不能再正确了。

“有什么可笑的？”有着落寞背影的哨兵不满地抗议道。

Leto正在缝合着一道很深的伤口，结果他笑得更连手都一起颤抖了起来，针都扎错了地方。

“Stelios，别那么苛刻，谁说面对困境就意味着我们必须无时不刻哭丧着脸？”他们当然是还未走出这场劫难的阴影，血虫在侵蚀着Quintus的肉体同时蚕食着他们两个人的心。Leto从未觉得如此疲惫，他甚至觉得Quintus痊愈之后他会立即陷入一场漫长的沉睡。

“是谁说我笑起来比哭还难看来着？”

“你不笑的时候虽然算不上特别英俊，Stelios。”Leto将线头打好结咬断，“但愁眉苦脸的样子简直难看到家了。”

 

Stelios并没有因为他的玩笑而放松下来，只是好像在走神一样说了句：“抱歉……”

“我没听错吧？”试图缓解气氛失败的人反被吓了一跳，“你这家伙居然说抱歉？”

哨兵背对着他，不知道此时是什么表情，但语气却足够令他担忧：“是的……我很抱歉……为我曾经做过的……一切。”

Leto不解地看着Stelios转过身来。

“如果不是为了免我的罪，你可以拒绝他们的。”

 

“拒绝谁？”Leto一时间没有反应过来，“什么……你偷听了我和哈德良大人谈话？！”

他的声音因为惊讶有点儿高，让本来已经蹭过来的巨狼心虚地又退了回去，它的主人也一时想不出如何回答。

“……”

“我不是责怪你……Stelios，只是……我没想到你这么在意我跟他说了什么。”——哨兵本来不想说出口的话就这样被他戳穿了。

“他看你的眼神让人不舒服。”哨兵直接了当地表示了对潜在情敌的不满。

 

这种独占欲很少在Stelios身上出现，尤其是他和Quintus在一起的时候，他甚至怀疑，比起两人独处，Stelios更享受三人共处的安全感。Leto不知道一个哨兵是如何做到不介意的，毕竟他们的本性中没有“分享”这个概念。

现在看来，Stelios只是不介意和自己的哥哥“分享”而已，而若是“外人”的话，可能还没接近狼群就会被驱逐出去。

　　

Leto不禁萌发了想要挑逗对方的想法。

 

“他只是和我有很多共同话题而已。”Leto故意忽略哨兵语气中的抗议，反而将话题引导至成更加暧昧的方向，这使哨兵眼中的不满更强烈了。

Stelios眯起眼，神态酷似一头被激怒的野兽：“什么共同话题？”

“很多。”他忍不住让嘴角弯起一个明显的弧度，“在冬天如何横跨多瑙韦斯河，如何凿破冰面饮马，而遇到游牧民族朝你递来浑浊的烈酒时，该以什么样的姿势一饮而尽。”

 

事实上，如果不是哈德良的话，驻地的军团是不会对一个蛮族的劫匪网开一面的，如果仅仅把他的帮助当做是一种交易的话也太是说不过去的，冒着得罪军团的危险只为了换取Leto加入近卫军团的话，这笔交易怎么看也是只赔不赚。

 

“那么，你是一定要加入近卫军团了？”Stelios的语气缓和了下来，“没有商量的余地吗？”

“别这样看着我，Stelios。”他继续着手上的包扎，将麻布条绕过他的身体，几乎与他拥抱在一起，“新的军团长是哈德良大人的监护人之一，也是皇帝图拉真的心腹，加入的话并不一定是坏事，不然我能去哪里呢？除了罗马之外……”

Stelios只是沉默，而Leto能猜出他没说出口的请求，从那双盯着他的眼睛里。

 

他不是没有想象过跟着Stelios去部落里生活会是怎样，远离权力和责任，从此不再被禁锢或威胁。但他知道这也只是个想象，即便他愿意放弃自己的一切……他低下头去把布条的末端绑好。

“如果你可以选择的话，你会离开吗？和我们一起……我和Quintus……”

他感觉到哨兵的靠近，那双常年握着长矛和利剑的双手抚上他的大腿，然后逐渐向上。他知道这一天一定会到来，如果不是一直处于危险和愧疚之中，他们彼此之间的吸引早该让两个陌生又熟悉的身体结合在一起。肉体的结合让哨兵和向导彼此依赖和控制，直到对方留下的痕迹完全消失。

他并不介意，连维纳斯都眷恋不已的孩子永远拥有坦诚面对爱的勇气。

 

“哈德良大人和我还有个相似的喜好，你知道是什么吗？”他抬起头，没有回答Stelios的问题，反而笑着将双臂环过哨兵的脖颈将他拉近。Stelios得到了他的默许，进而大胆了起来。

“是什么？”言语间，呼吸的热度已经在升高。

 

“狩猎猛兽。”Leto在Stelios的耳边轻语道，他用双手套着对方的脖子，拉着他仰面躺在床上，哨兵顺从地压在了他的身上，急不可耐地与他唇舌相交。

别急，Stelios…… 他的声音直接传入哨兵的脑海中，而自己的身体则为对方慢慢敞开着。

 

慢点……再慢点，我的……哦……

 

深夜的冬营进入了沉睡，营火连成黑暗中的一片汪洋，无论第二天是否能出现希望，今夜都属于在绝望中顽强呼吸的人们。

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

他们所期待的消息并没有到来，而Quintus的状况却与日聚下。  
艾莉安娜在信里告诉他们，关于血虫的记载早已失传，部落里的老人们说，除掉它的药物是不存在的，唯有将它从人的伤口中引出来，因为这种魔鬼只有离开血液才会死亡。而引出血虫所需要血足够夺取宿主的性命。

部落的白隼回来的那天Quintus刚刚从一次发作中醒来，他睁开双眼，Leto坐在床边，试图给他一个自然的笑容但很明显做不到。  
没有人比他更了解这个他守护了十年之久的少年，从Leto的表情上他已经预料到发生了什么。

“你饿吗？”Leto转过头去，装作在寻找着什么，但看上去却漫无目标，“我刚才把水囊放到了什么地方？我记得我拿进来了。”  
“Leto……别找了。”  
“不，在哪里？”  
“Leto……”  
Leto像是没有听到他的话一样继续在帐篷中翻找着，从桌子上开始，到根本不可能摆放水囊的角落，他的动作越来越急躁，越来越多的东西被掀翻在地，双手的颤抖也越来越明显，这让Quintus感到比血虫发作还要痛苦百倍。

他知道Leto已经很久不曾好好睡过，即便是在Stelios负责看护的夜晚他也很难入眠。如果死亡能结束这一折磨的话他会毫不犹豫地献上自己的生命，但死亡真的能解决问题吗？  
如果他因为血虫死去的话，给Leto留下的伤害要多久才能痊愈？愧疚和罪恶感对精神的摧残不会比恐惧更少。更何况，有一件更加令他担心的事情……  
他开始重新感觉到沙海的温度，如果没有猜错的话，他和Leto之间被封印的精神连接正在慢慢地恢复。如果在这时，他的死亡令连接断裂的话，那么Leto……  
这个想法让他不寒而栗。

“Leto，过来好吗？”。  
“不，我记得的。”  
“Leto……”

Leto的焦躁让Quintus愈发感到无助，他是个哨兵，是战士，一直以来所受到的训练都是如何用自己的力量去保护别人不受肉体上的伤害。而面对心爱之人深陷绝望无法自拔的时候，他一直以来引以为豪的力量似乎都毫无用武之地。  
该怎样才能结束这一切？难道，他们最初的决定真的是错误的？Leto应该留在罗马，应该服从近卫军团的命令与卡路西狄乌斯结合，应该接受被人操控甚至是任人宰割的命运？  
难道，他当初应该和Leto一起离开，将他对涅尔瓦皇帝的忠诚抛在身后，将那旁人看来毫无价值的责任丢弃，去投奔另一个根本没有义务收留他们的君主？

显然这一切都是不可能的，但现在，他们又该怎么办呢？是在绝望的泥沼中越陷越深，还是铤而走险地去赌一个希望渺茫的明天？

帐篷的门被掀开了，Stelios的出现暂时转移了他们的注意力。

“你忘了这个，Leto。”他的双生弟弟将一个水囊递了过去。  
Leto接过水囊，如释重负地喘了口气，才意识到自己方才的慌乱。  
Stelios朝他的方向望了一眼，然后弯下身去把Leto从地上拉起来，劝他先去休息。  
“你太累了，该去睡了。”他在少年的脸颊上匆匆留下一个吻，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我陪他一会儿。”  
“你又要做什么！”Leto敏感地察觉到了Stelios语气中不同寻常的严肃，立即警惕地与他拉开距离。

Quintus无奈地看着突然紧张起来的两人，Leto的敏感也是有原因的，众所周知Stelios这家伙的耐心少得可怜，他曾经不止一次被抓到擅自划开手腕，试图用自己的血来解决血虫的问题。  
其结果无疑是带来了更多的争吵。

“Leto，听他的先去睡吧。”  
Quintus坐起来，瞬间被浑身的疼痛弄得眼前发黑，再次能看清东西的时候，Leto已经来到了他身边把他紧紧搂住。  
他不忍心再直视那双充满血丝的蓝眼睛，曾经湛蓝的温暖的明亮的眼睛，如今却掩饰不住主人几近崩溃的精神。换是他自己的话，应该也是绝对无法忍受片刻分离的。  
“睡在我身边，好吗？睡一会儿，我们都不离开，我和Stelios。”  
Leto这才稍稍放松下来，Stelios走过来在他床边坐下，然后让他躺在了他们两人中间。  
“嘿，你们这样让我觉得很失职哦，哨兵先生们。”Leto自嘲地笑了笑，然后不再和疲惫抗衡，很快就进入了梦乡。

于是帐篷里只剩下面面相觑的兄弟两人。

“闭嘴，把他累成这样又不是我一个人的错。”Stelios抢先一步说道。  
“我说什么了吗？”

Quintus忍不住笑了出来：“你倒是挺有自知之明啊。”  
“你就是这样想的，我怎么会不知道。”Stelios抱怨着，却也笑了起来，那笑容让他找回一些熟悉感。

再次相遇之后Quintus一直不知道该如何面对弟弟，如今的Stelios无疑是陌生的，和记忆中15岁的少年相去甚远，更何况，他当年被罗马人抓走，Stelios因此一直视罗马人为仇敌。而如今，他却又以一个罗马军团战士的身份重新出现在他面前……这是一个难以解释的结果，他们都不是善于表达的人，因而也一直回避着任何讨论。  
现在看来，恐怕只有死亡能让他们彻底和解。

“你又在胡思乱想些什么鬼东西？”Stelios见他不说话，已经猜到了他在想什么。

Stelios在猜测他想法的这方面倒是真的很厉害，但他没有意识到，其实自己也一样，能够猜出甚至是感受到对方的想法。双生子之间的默契和感应在经历了十年的分离之后竟依然存在，也真的是件神奇的事情。  
“看吧，我就说不是我一个人的错。”他的弟弟低下头，凝视着他们心爱的少年，“让一个悲观的人相信希望是件多么困难的事。”  
若是在平时Quintus一定会反驳他，但如今知道无路可走了，他反而不愿再多说什么，再说，即便事实证明他的悲观是正确的又能怎样？他可一点也不认为这是什么值得称许的胜利。

“你喜欢他。”他看着他们，轻声说。  
Stelios没有回答。  
“只要是我喜欢的你就总想抢不是吗？”他开玩笑地说，试图把话题转移开，“还记不记得母亲是怎么说你的。”  
“哦，快闭嘴，Quintus，你说起话来像个老头子。”他的弟弟嫌弃地瞪了他一眼然后站起来，“你看见Leto把水囊放在什么地方了吗？”  
“大概是扔到地上了吧。”  
“找东西绝对是最容易让人疯狂的一件事，真不明白罗马人发明那么多没用的东西干嘛？摆得满屋子都是。”  
“我不觉得你有资格说别人，你自己的衣物还不是到处乱丢？有时连自己随身的武器都会丢掉。”  
“我只拿真正有用的武器，如果我把它丢掉那证明它的确没用。”

兄弟俩有一搭没一搭地斗着嘴，Stelios把水囊捡了起来递给他，然后重新在他床边坐下，帮Leto盖好毛毯。  
然后他们陷入沉默，帐篷中只听得见Leto均匀的呼吸。

沉默让Quintus有些紧张，他知道Stelios也一样。他的弟弟不善于玩弄言语的游戏，有重要的事情要和他说时总是会先沉默很久，久到他已经猜出他会说什么。  
他当然知道他会说什么，在这个时候，在生与死的抉择面前，他的沉默只为一件事。  
“小时候我丢了东西从来不去找。”  
“我记得，母亲抱怨你什么都不在意，活得比任何人都轻松。”  
“是的，但是只有一次……那一次我找了很久却没有找到。”  
“找什么？”

Stelios再次沉默起来，然后欲言又止，好像一个太久没有说过话的人，想要表达却一点声音也发不出来，他眼中的挣扎让Quintus无端想起那些脸部被铐上铁具的奴隶，他们太久不开口讲话，待到取下禁锢之后，早已忘记该如何发声，只能用痛苦的眼神来表达内心的感情。

时间就在他们的沉默之中慢慢流逝，被两个遗失了十年时光的兄弟渐渐遗忘。他们毫无睡意，却有太多的事无从谈起，只能任由这些感情一遍遍撞击着自己的心，终有一天会爆发出来，而在那之前，越是将它们深埋于心底，最后的爆发就越是惨烈。

早晨的第一缕阳光投进帐篷，这世间的一切皆有终结，惟时间本身永存。

“很……久……很久……”Stelios像是在自言自语，白日到来，而他却依然沉浸在自己的深夜。  
Quintus突然之间明白了他在说什么，瞬间感到自己的心被扯开一样的痛。那段回忆是他们一辈子无法忘怀的噩梦，但旧事重提并不符合一个哨兵对自己的要求，他们不能也不该有软弱和悲伤，更不能将伤口暴露给向导以外的任何人。也正因为是这样，Stelios对当年所发生的事一直闭口不提，以至于连Quintus都以为那场劫难已成过去。

“我想说的是……并不是想要求宽恕。”  
“Stelios，别说了。”  
“我应该和你一起……被带走或被杀，而不是……”  
“别说了，那不是任何人的错。”  
“那为什么会有人需要承受结果？！为什么只有你一个人承受！”

Stelios站起来冲他喊到，有那么一刹那Quintus以为他的弟弟彻底失控了。难道他们之间注定不能互相理解和妥协？为什么分明是出于亲情和爱，他们却总是带给对方伤害？

而Stelios却没有，他整个人突然之间放松了下来，如梦方醒般恢复了平静，一滴泪水慢慢划过他的左脸，一切痛苦的愤怒的求而不得的疯狂仿佛都随之离他而去，他不可置信地伸出手摸了摸脸颊，然后惊醒般望向躺在哥哥身边的Leto。

Quintus这才发现Leto已经醒来，正用那双流着泪的眼睛看着平静下来的哨兵。

“你们该好好谈谈。”Leto擦干眼泪站了起来，“我能做到的只是安抚哨兵的精神上的失控，但引起这一切的心结，我无能为力。”

他披上外衣朝帐篷门口走去，方才不知何时落在Stelios肩膀上的红隼张开短小有力的翅膀，随着他的主人飞了出去。

***

Leto走过一个个刚刚从睡梦中醒来的营帐，朝着冬营的边缘走去。

这是最寒冷的季节，连罗马帝国的军团都在沉睡之中等待春天，自然界中万物沉寂，让人看不到生命的迹象。  
古希腊的哲人说死亡是场没有梦的睡眠，且没有终点……但如果没有终点，那么也就没有人能回到这个世界并证明这个假设。Leto还记得小时候与老师的辩论，他比别的孩子更早接触到死亡这个概念：从未谋面的父亲，在他七岁时病逝的母亲，身边无数死于战争或谋杀的人。  
如今叔祖父也已经不在了，像他那样的长者，又有哪一个能容忍自己的孙辈和一个奴隶如此亲近，而现在，这个一直关爱并包容着他的长辈也已经在遥远的罗马离开人世，在那个他逃离的出生地。

罗马……在不久的未来，他又要再次面对。

曾经他想要留下却不得不离开，在经历了逃离和亲人的离去之后他又不得不再次返回。他并不是不愿意为新帝效命，即使不是因为哈德良的请求，身为向导、拥有常人所没有的力量，他也理应加入近卫军团，为保护罗马而战。即便知道深陷权力的中心有多么危险，他也做不到就此一走了之。  
Stelios是不会和他回去的，事实上能做到老老实实待在罗马军团里已经是这个日耳曼尼亚战士的极限了，而如果Quintus没能挺过这一关的话，难道他要独自一人回去吗？他不敢去想象一个没有Quintus的罗马，更是根本无法想象与别的哨兵结合，一起并肩作战。

你必须停下，不能再让自己的精神被这些毫无用处的想法侵蚀。Leto放飞自己的精神向导，红隼朝着多瑙伟斯河的对岸飞去，把他的精神图景延伸到那片让人深深为之着迷的土地。  
他听着那里的故事长大，与来自那里的勇士相爱，带着结合的承诺分离，然后又在福尔图娜女神的指引下被带到那里，帮助Quintus的亲人们一起战斗……与Stelios一起……

回过头来看这一路所发生的事，再去回答当初那个问题的话，Leto觉得自己终于有了答案。

他不后悔当初离开。

如果留下的话，他一定早就被近卫军团囚禁，更糟糕的话，也许会丧命，他和Quintus的私自结合会被强行破坏。他也不会有机会遇到Stelios，与他一起战斗，对抗泰朗的阴谋。  
至于Quintus当时没有和他一起离开，而是选择保护自己的主人度过危险以至于被近卫军团毒害……他无权也不该责怪他。

若死亡无可避免，他将陪伴着他一起走向普路同的地府——这是早在他在离开罗马时就已经做出的决定，也是这个原因，让他不惜一切与Quintus结合。而如今他们的精神连接已经在慢慢恢复，他将以他的向导、他的爱人的身份，和他一起去迎接这场永恒的无梦之眠。

只是，那样的话，会给活着的人留下什么？特别是Stelios，在经历过失去亲人之后，难道要让他再次目睹孪生哥哥的死？  
Leto曾不止一次安抚这名哨兵的情绪，因此，他看到过Stelios深埋心底的记忆————十年前还是少年的战士在丛林中寻找兄长的画面在他脑中挥之不去，下着暴雨的丛林，同伴们渐渐冰冷的身体，迷途的独狼撕心裂肺的哀嚎回荡在山谷里，一遍又一遍……

他叹了口气，然后抬起头。  
“你真的有好好和Quintus谈吗？”

身后的人没有回答他的问题，Leto不安地回过头来。  
Stelios看上去有些恼怒，但不是方才那种绝望般的愤怒，而是一种和他自己的焦虑很相似的情绪。  
“跟我来。”长发的哨兵说着转过身。

 

他们沿着河边慢慢地走着，Leto觉得难以置信，几个月前他们就是在这里相遇，以敌对者的身份，却被彼此身上那个熟悉的影子所吸引。到后来，竟然走到今天这般亲密。  
一开始，这个将他劫走的蛮族也曾令他恐惧，但Leto隐隐感觉到Stelios对他的兴趣并非简单的占有欲，反而是一种那种小心翼翼的好奇，对于陌生的向导，他保持着一个哨兵应该有距离。  
所以，一切到底是从什么时候开始的呢？是与部落巫师战斗结束之后，等待陷入神游的Stelios醒来的那些个夜晚？还是他被封印了连接，在绝望中从Stelios的身上寻找自己哨兵的影子？亦或是他第一次用他们的语言与他交谈，发现那条双子神的挂坠？

“我不觉得事到如今还有什么别的选择。”Stelios望着前方，终于打破了沉默。  
“那么我们现在有什么选择？即便我同意让你冒险，Quintus也绝对不会放心的。”  
“他已经同意了。”  
“什么？！”

Leto停下脚步，不可置信地看向Stelios。

他所认识的Quintus绝对不会为了自己的生命而让双生弟弟去冒险，这是不可能的，他一直觉得留在罗马是件愧对亲人的事，尤其是Stelios，如今又怎么可能会同意让Stelios为他献出自己的血液甚至是生命？  
那到底是为了什么？

“Leto，你想象过失去自己哨兵的痛苦吗？那种原本结合为一体却被活生生地斩为两半的痛苦？”  
“没有又怎样？你和Quintus谈了些什么？这跟我又有什么关系？”  
“这跟你当然有关系！你和他的精神连接开始恢复了，不是吗？”

Stelios转过身抓住他的双臂，永几近恳求的语气说：“我不想你经历我母亲曾遭受的痛苦……我和Quintus都不想。”

所以……又是因为我吗？  
曾经你将自己的亲人和故乡埋藏在心底，留在罗马，留在我身边，如今，难道又是为了我的感受，情愿和自己最亲近的兄弟一起走过死亡的荒漠吗？！

“够了！为了我？又是为了我吗！”Leto愤怒地挣脱了Stelios的双手，“别擅自替我做决定好不好？我的感受、我所愿意的付出和我所害怕的失去，这些全都应该是我自己的选择！”

Stelios并不知道他爆发的原因，有些无助地看着他，不知道该怎么反驳。

“所以你认为，你非要付出自己的生命去救Quintus才算赎罪吗？别傻了，他从来就没有怨恨过你！你认为用自己的死换来他的生命的话，就能让我们幸福地、毫无愧疚和悲伤地活下去吗？”  
“Leto……我……”  
“你这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜！不考虑别人感受的自大狂！”

对方应该是被他少有的愤怒惊到了，索性放弃了争辩的权利，想再次拉住他却又不敢走进。

“所以你认为，在经历了这么多之后，我还能无动于衷地看着你割破手腕，看着你……”  
Leto有些说不下去，将想象中那些令人恐惧的画面说出口原来比想象本身要难上百倍，而将爱和渴望说出口……原来比这些更难。他站在原地，强制自己不去犹豫，不再怯懦——  
“我不能失去你，Stelios，我也不想离开你，而你他妈的对此一无所知，竟然还需要我亲口说出来！”

众神啊，他在心底哀嚎着，这太愚蠢了，Leto——你看上去像个青涩的15岁少年……虽然你的确是。

唯一令他感到没那么尴尬的是，听了这一番话的Stelios看上去完全愣住了，所以，感谢众神，这个日耳曼尼亚的哨兵真的对他的爱和关切一无所知，在Stelios眼里，他是他愿以生命去保护的向导，是他哥哥的向导……他哥哥的爱人，他从未想象过Leto对他的感情。

“看吧，Stelios，你就是个从不考虑别人感受的自大狂。”  
他走近这个被震惊和狂喜轮流侵袭的哨兵，拉着他脖颈上那条与Quintus一摸一样的项链，让他低下头来靠近他，然后出其不意地在他耳边轻语：“你可以为Quintus冒险甚至是付出生命，但我有一个条件……”  
他故意顿了顿，然后看着Stelios不解的目光：“你必须和我结合，让我感受你的一切痛苦、愤怒和恐惧，让我引导你，保护你远离死亡的诱惑。”  
“Leto，你确定了解自己在说什么？一个‘黑盾’要如何与两个‘银矛’结合，这是……是不符合常理的事。”  
“你本身就是个不符合常理的存在不是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“让我控制你的精神，否则别想独自冒险。”

Leto不再理会提出抗议的Stelios，转身准备回去。

凭心而论，这个条件听上去确实是有些无理取闹，而且是否可行都还是个未知数。他与Quintus的精神连接已经在恢复，一个向导是不能同时与两个哨兵保持精神连接的，至少在近卫军团的历史上从未有过。那么，剩下的只能依靠肉体的结合……尽管肉体连接本身远比精神连接要薄弱。  
但那又能怎样呢？以哨向之间的羁绊维持他们的精神是他唯一能做的事，如果幸运的话，有向导保护的精神是有可能挽救失血过多的肉体，以现在的情况来看，他的向导能力必须同时和他们两个连接……  
但他真的能吗？  
一个向导和两个哨兵，精神结合或是肉体结合，为什么没有听说过。

Leto沉思着，但显然，从别人的先例中是找不到答案的。  
姑妈和邓肯，父亲和伊如兰夫人……他们的结局无不证明了哨向的结合中容不下第三个人，感情的结合亦然。  
但是如果不是一个完完全全陌生的人，不是敌人而是……

他突然惊醒，猛地转过身去看着Stelios。

“Leto?”  
“你是怎么知道我和Quintus的连接在恢复？他为什么要主动告诉你？”  
Stelios被他弄得一头雾水：“他根本不需要告诉我，我本来就能感觉到。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“那个……”Stelios犹豫了一下，“你不知道吗？双生子的精神领域是互通的，我和Quintus的力量刚觉醒时，根本就分不清哪一只狼是自己的精神向导——事实上到现在我们也不能确认哪一只是自己的。”

众神啊，这家伙的确是个不符合常理的存在不是吗？Leto感到自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动着。

我可以奢望奇迹吗？

TBC

PS：双生子精神领域相通这点纯属于二设，肉体连接比精神连接薄弱也是二（hu）设（che）


	17. Chapter 17

“Leto大人？你在哪里？主人他在找你。”  
女奴艾妮的声音在Leto听来有些恍惚，他的意识被埋入自己体内的巨刃撞击成碎片，待察觉到的时候，艾妮已经在走廊的另一头了，要不了多久就会来到他们藏身的地方。

身下的Quintus加快了速度，力道也越来越大，一边是被发现的危险，而另一边是即将到来的、熟悉的无上快感。

来不及了，他们恋恋不舍地连在一起律动着，Leto更紧地抓着Quintus的后背，发出情动的呻吟，声音微弱却足够让女奴听到。  
艾妮顿时知道发生了什么，赶紧转身离开了。几乎是与此同时，他颤抖着释放了出来，乏力地趴在了Quintus肩头。Quintus开始了最后的冲刺，每一次都将他顶得浑身酥麻不已。  
他扬起头，直到体内的硬物在几乎把他贯穿之后退了出去，然后在他胯间释放⋯⋯

他们紧贴在一起剧烈地喘息着，来不及再多亲昵便手忙脚乱地清理着腿间，然后把香味浓重的药水擦在被喷湿的地方，Quintus把扔到远处的托加捡回来重新给他披上。

“今晚见，我的爱。”他给了Quintus一个不舍的深吻，然后跑了回去。

 

他们的爱只能在无人之处悄悄滋长……Leto一边走着一边调整着自己的呼吸，夕阳血红的色彩打在连廊的墙壁上，把一幅幅端庄冷漠的人像染得妖艳妩媚。

到底什么时候他才能拥有爱的自由？拥有选择自己哨兵的自由？Leto闭上眼深呼吸，快步朝叔祖父的书房走去。也许作为罗马帝国的向导，他一生都不得这般任性的权利……

不出所料艾妮正在书房门口等他，她低着头不敢直视，却又担心地偷偷瞟了一眼。  
Leto从她的眼神中看出自己脸上的红晕一定是还没褪去，但他想转身的时候已经太晚了，继母伊如兰夫人叫住了他，让他进去。他只好摸了摸脸，硬着头皮走进屋里。

除了叔祖父和继母之外，姑妈阿丽娅也在，她的哨兵邓肯·埃德荷像一道影子般立在她身后。  
看到他的人都知道发生了什么，只有涅尔瓦没有抬起头来，依然盯着手中的书。  
“怎么跑得那么急，Leto?”阿丽娅笑着打趣道，“我们家的女奴们真的有这么迷人么？还是说，我们的小Leto更喜欢身材高大腰肌结实的日耳曼尼亚人？”  
伊如兰夫人的脸色一下子变得煞白，如果不是涅尔瓦及时制止了她的话，可能今晚这两个性格截然不同的女向导肯定会再度争论起来，谁也说服不了谁。  
“结合是身为向导的责任，Leto，哨向之间的誓约远比世上任何一种结合都要神圣。”  
“是的，我知道了，母亲。”  
“答应的倒爽快，真是口是心非的小孩。”  
“喂！阿丽娅姑妈！”  
⋯⋯

姑妈⋯⋯一个向导的一生，真的只能和一个哨兵结合吗？  
……

 

“Leto？”

Quintus的声音让他回过神来。

“抱歉，我刚才走到哪里了？算了……”Leto索然无味地把面前的棋盘推开，笑着伸出手摸了摸对方脸上的胡渣，“你今天看上去还不错，不是吗？但愿邓肯带来的药不会产生太大的依赖性。”

他的手指沿着Quintus的侧脸向上，然后停留在他眉头的伤疤上。

“我听他说，这种解药也只是暂时的，但我们现在必须先让你恢复过来，再解决血虫的问题。”  
“还好。”Quintus轻轻握住他的手腕，将自己的手覆在他的手上，“总的来说用的还不多，在高拉肯监视我的那段时间里，我趁他们不注意少喝了很多次。”

他不敢想象那段时间Quintus经历过什么，被近卫军团的哨兵包围着前往死亡之所，还要服从他们的命令使用这种会上瘾的药物抑制血虫发作。  
Quintus猜得出他在想什么，安慰般地将他搂入怀中，在他的发间留下一个亲吻，哨向之间的连接使他们对彼此的情绪更加敏感。  
Leto把自己深深埋在Quintus的气息里，他真喜欢这种熟悉的拥抱，如今他们再不用担心在亲昵时被旁人看到，两个早已属于彼此的人终于可以安心地相拥。  
只是不知道这份安全的相守能持续到何时⋯⋯

“你真的决定要加入近卫军团了吗？”过了很久之后，Quintus低声问他。  
“现在看来应该是，我会尽可能低调，如果不行的话⋯⋯”Leto抬起头，“你答应过会跟随我对吗？无论去什么地方。”  
“当然，如果我⋯⋯”Quintus的笑里有些苦涩。  
“没有‘如果’！Quintus，你会和我在一起，无论去哪里，你明白吗？”  
Leto的语气不容置疑，这让Quintus的笑更深了。  
“好，明白了，小主人。”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“Leto⋯⋯”  
他的笑被埋进一个深吻，一个从来没有过的肆意的吻。  
“你会没事的，你和Stelios都会没事的⋯⋯”他在他们唇舌相交的间隙轻语着，轻得如同梦呓，“我会守护你们的心，直到你们平安回到我身边。”

Quintus趁换气的功夫再度把他搂进怀里，将下巴放在他头顶，温柔地抚摸着他的后颈。  
“说到Stelios⋯⋯你和他的结合准备好了吗？”

这让Leto叹了口气，将自己的脸更深地埋入Quintus的颈窝里。

“和他配合从来都不是困难的事，你们两个太像了。但是，结合的话，他的精神有太多不稳定的碎片，让人很难控制住。”  
“别担心他，你忘了吗？我刚被涅尔瓦大人带回来的时候，阿丽娅大人对我的精神领域说过同样的话，但现在一切都过去了。”  
“他是个和你一样固执的家伙。把自己囚禁在过去，不愿宽恕自己。”

Leto抬起头，把身体的重量慢慢压在哨兵的身上，将他按回床上。

“他没有犯过任何错，从来没有人认为那是他的错。”  
“哦，Quintus，但是，他为你所经历的折磨感到痛心，而唯一能填补这一痛苦的就只有自我谴责。”

他用手指推开Quintus眉间的皱纹，底下身去亲吻自己的哨兵。  
这个漫长而深入的吻领情欲的味道更浓了。哨兵的双手沿着他的后腰向下抚摸着，Leto一个侧身，Quintus便收到了暗示，翻身将他压在身下。

“那么，我该让Stelios知道，和这些来我所得到的相比，那些伤痛都不算什么。”  
“嗯哼，好啊。”Leto笑着把双腿架在Quintus的双肩上，“我可以代劳转告，不过现在，让我好好体会一下你这些年的快乐是什么。”

得到了指令的哨兵不会再多浪费时间，他沿着Leto的大腿内侧亲吻下去，及时地赶在自己年少的主人不耐烦之前来到了那双腿之间的挺立，用舌头在上面来回骚弄着。  
Quintus太了解他了，任何一个可以令他忍不住尖叫的点都不会错过。当然，他对这个哨兵的熟悉也一样，在儿时的记忆里，Quintus几乎是从一开始就一直在他身边，陪伴他从一个早熟的孩子成长为可以与之并肩面对敌人的少年。

“Quintus⋯⋯快些⋯⋯”  
Leto闭上眼，对方细致而彻底的挑弄让他急躁难耐却又欲罢不能，想要开口恳求却又心有不甘。  
Quintus忙着让他发出更多的叫声，所以没工夫回答，只是一只手继续托起他的下身，伸出另一只手去按住他乱动的身体，那只手温存地抚过他那剧烈跳动的胸口，然后揉搓起那里的两颗凸起。  
这让善于自控的向导紧皱起眉将头向后扬去，腰部忍不住用力地挺起，发出阵阵和平日形象相去甚远的呻吟，若是帐篷外的随从们听到了的话……Leto完全能想象他们的表情。没有人曾听到过他们这么放纵欲望地做爱，即使早就有人怀疑，他们的谨慎也从未给别人抓到过口实。  
这几乎是他们第一次可以完全不介意旁人地共沐爱欲之水，彼此都有些刻意地在宣告主权，用他们之间紧密的连接来挑衅着罗马军团那本就毫无底线可言的道德准则——各种意义上的连接。  
“啊⋯⋯Quintus！我不行了⋯⋯Quintus⋯⋯”  
一遍又一遍重复爱人名字似乎也是这样的一种方式，Leto呼喊了不知道多少次这个名字之后，终于终于大汗淋漓地释放了出来，如释重负地躺倒在床上喘息着，感到从未有过的放松。

过了一会儿，一个奴隶在请示过之后走进帐篷来，面无表情地送上一盘必需品之后，然后低着头走了出去。

Quintus接过那个盘子，很明显不太满意被打扰，尤其是Leto正浑身赤裸地躺在床上的时候。  
这也是可以理解的，Leto瞄了一眼哨兵胯间那块被撑起的短衫下摆，笑着伸出脚去撩开，欣赏地看着那熟悉的硕大，给了Quintus一个溢满色气的笑。

“重获自由的感觉如何？阿累夷的‘银矛’⋯⋯”他的声音还带着高潮过后的味道，更增添了言语中的诱惑，“竟这么得意忘形地操控自己‘黑盾’的情欲。”  
他一边说着，脚趾却在不安分地挑逗着爱人那尺寸傲人的分身，这个蓄意点火的举动立即惹来惩罚，Quintus一把抓住他的脚腕，然后让他翻过身趴在床上，单手把他的双手固定在床头，另一只手去拿盘子上的小瓶。  
Leto侧过头去看着那个奴隶送进来的盘子，然后更加重了挑衅的味道：“你知道，Quintus⋯⋯你可以用这些工具嘛⋯⋯哦！众神啊!”  
哨兵的手指沾了油之后毫无预告地探入了他的体内，在内壁上不客气地来回推按着，如果不是Quintus紧紧压在他的背上，Leto保证自己一定会惊得跳起来。他们的身体贴在一起，感觉好像已经不能再紧密了，情热的温度越来越高，熟悉的味道让他本能中属于向导的那部分得到了极大的满足，有什么能与身处自己哨兵的怀抱之中相比呢？如此安全，如此温暖。

被入侵的身体在一遍又一遍的按揉之下逐渐放松，Quintus探入第三只手指的时候，他感到自己的穴口已经准备好了去迎接那熟悉的巨物，随着身体的开启，那种被填满的渴望也越来越强烈，不用转过头去看，Leto都能想象得到，那个顶在他腿间坚硬分身已经被油脂擦得发亮，前端分泌出透明的液体。  
“快点⋯⋯Quintus⋯⋯哦”  
“别急⋯⋯”哨兵原本沉稳的声音也染上了隐忍的喘息，“再放松点，Leto⋯⋯再放松些，等会儿你会更享受。”

他就是能这般折磨他——Quintus的手指来来回回地在他那早就被擦得滑腻的内壁上推着，经过敏感点时尤其缓慢而用力，Leto被这一阵阵的快感折磨得快要崩溃，自己的分身又再度硬了起来。他双手紧紧抓着身下的床单，想把自己的头埋进去。

“Leto⋯⋯把头抬起来⋯⋯”Quintus温柔地说着，手上的动作却一点也不含糊。  
他被哨兵的这一下弄得猛地扬起头，用一种带着哭腔的声音尖叫着，才发觉被单已经被自己的泪水打湿。  
“求你⋯⋯快⋯⋯这是命令，Quintus，啊⋯⋯”显然这道命令听上去一点震慑力都没有。  
他的哨兵听了之后笑了笑，在他耳边低声说：“好啊，我的⋯⋯Leto⋯⋯”

他感到Quintus的手指慢慢地退了出去，那该死的空虚感让他忍不住发出低吟，把自己更深地埋进被单里，但还没等他急躁起来，粗大的分身就已经挺进了他的后穴，抵达了内壁能张开的极限位置，他有种即将被撕裂的恐惧，浑身的肌肉都紧张得收缩起来，包括那包含着Quintus分身的部分。

“呃⋯⋯Leto⋯⋯放松点儿。”他身后的哨兵发出一声低吼，“乖，你会伤到自己⋯⋯”  
“你不要⋯⋯啊⋯⋯等等。”Leto急促地喘息，颤抖着将自己僵硬的身体放松下来，“我没说可以不许进来！嗯⋯⋯等等！”

Quintus停下了探入，用手在他肩头安抚着，同时稍稍退出了一些，直到Leto的身体开始习惯他的进入，内壁的肌肉开始一翕一合地吞纳起来，才再一次将自己的肉刃推进，来回几次之后，柱身终于完全被埋入Leto的身体，末端那两颗饱满的球体紧紧贴在了后穴的入口。

“Leto大人，您无论做过多少次都还是那么紧。”此时的哨兵一反平日的恭敬顺从，展现出本性中对色欲的痴迷。  
Leto羞得反手给了他一拳，出其不意却毫无力道，对于刺激一个哨兵进攻是最恰到好处的，期待已久的无上快感即将开始。  
意料之中，他们差点把行军床撞得散了架，所幸的是扎营的地方比较偏僻，否则整个军团都能听到Leto甚为不雅的叫喊。  
Quintus每一次的撞击都正中他最敏感的地方，酥麻感早已让他的身体不听使唤，只能被哨兵一次次地压在下面，而他自己的胯间也已经湿滑一片，被握在Quintus手中的分身涨得疼痛不已，和内壁被反复刮蹭的快感交织在一起，不知道哪一种更强烈。  
Quintus的动作越来越快，快到给人一种不曾退出的错觉，仿佛他们两人通过这样一种原本只为繁衍的仪式被紧紧链接在一起，成为比父母兄弟更加亲密无间的一体。

结合是向导和哨兵之间最神圣的纽带⋯⋯

哦，是的，他是我的，他就是我的一部分。  
再次到达高潮的时候这个念头突然出现在Leto脑中，他体内的阴茎抖动着射出了温热的液体，那种被填满的感觉让他舒服得完全忘却清洗的麻烦，哨兵的体液和气息与他自己的混在一处⋯⋯分不清彼此。

“你没有权力离开我，知道吗？”Leto的声音慵懒至极，夹杂着虚脱的喘息。  
高潮过后的两人终于可以尽情相拥，不用再慌忙地收拾情欲的痕迹，然后装作什么也没发生地回到人群之中。Leto在心底默默祈求这一时刻能够无限延长，直到永远。  
“我知道，Leto⋯⋯”Quintus温柔地亲吻着他的后颈，温热的鼻息一阵阵地扑在他的背上，“我也从未离开过⋯⋯”

谎言……  
他疲惫地闭上眼，不去过多地思考那些无法预料的未来。

“我去弄热水给你。”Quintus抚摸着他被汗水浸湿的短发，然后起身，给Leto盖上毯子之后离开了。  
他紧紧地裹住毯子，哨兵的味道还残留在周围，但他知道这些终有一天会消失无踪，肉体的连接就是这样短暂而脆弱，唯有精神上的契合才能将他们牢牢联系在一起。

结合是哨响之间最神圣的纽带……哦是的，母亲大人，可是……是哪位神祗规定过一个人的一生只能爱一个人？  
若真的有，那么我必定不是他或她的信徒。

没有人规定过，一个向导只能与一个哨兵结合，但那结合的意愿必须来自灵魂的深处，不是为了保护或者救赎，而是为了结合本身。  
为了从此共同经历一切苦难与快乐，为了证明这份信任，无论是生离或死别都无法磨灭……

他应该问自己一个问题，为什么要与Stelios结合？是为了救Quintus所以才要在精神上更有效地引导他们两个？还是因为他从心底想要和他结合？  
——像他和Quintus的结合那样。  
也许，这可能才是最根本的问题吧。

-*- 

“你知不知道根本的问题是什么？”  
Stelios轻松地将对手的手腕掰在桌面上，然后接过被斟满的酒杯。

士兵们发出野兽咆哮般的叫好，烦闷的冬歇让他们骨子里征战的渴望无处宣泄，只能在军营中以赌博找些乐子。也只有在这时，Stelios才能和这群罗马军团的士兵找到某些交流的方式。

“根本的问题在于，这种输赢无关生死。”Stelios说，“看看，你甚至不会被切下手腕。”

失败者被他嘲讽的语气惹火了，意料之中，足以让人感到一种恶作剧得逞的快意。这名罗马士兵涨红了脸，不服气地掏出匕首插在桌面上。  
Stelios笑着喝了口酒，然后把杯子重重放下，也掏出自己的匕首插在右手的位置，这样一来，如果他掰腕子输掉了，他就也得和自己的手说拜拜了。

“再来一次！”士兵叫喊着。

人群再次起哄，但已经没有什么人愿意赌他们的同僚会得胜，这一局纯属浪费时间，Stelios很快就以压倒的趋势将对手的手腕往桌子上的刀刃那里推，迟迟不落下仿佛只是为了拖延时间。

“按下去！按下去！”  
“废了他的手！”

士兵们残忍地喊着，观看斗兽互相残杀之中最好的一部分就是见到血液迸发。  
Stelios并没有费太大功夫，所以他的注意力还能同时兼顾周围。很快他就发现了有个高级军官在朝人群走来，在确认了那人的身份之后，他马上抽起对手手边的匕首，随后将他的手腕掰倒在桌上结束了这一局。

哈德良……

“哦！”士兵们不满地抱怨着，但他们发现自己的长官出现在身后就立即闭上了嘴。  
哈德良饶有兴趣地盯着而这名日耳曼尼亚哨兵，如同猎手在欣赏一头被关在铁笼中却仍然意图进攻的野兽。他示意失败者让位，自己坐在了Stelios的对面。  
Stelios毫不示弱地盯着哈德良，不紧不慢地将自己披散的长发扎在脑后。而对方也不多说什么，伸手利落地拔出他那边的匕首，转而插在自己右手的一边，给了他一个挑战的眼神。

有趣的家伙……Stelios心想，也将自己那边的桌子插上匕首，然后伸出手，与哈德良的手握在一起，准备开始较量。  
士兵们个个大气都不敢出，也忘记了要下注，营帐里的空气似乎停止了流动。这样的一场对决可不是开玩笑，任何一方被割下手腕都会造成难以收拾的结局。

“哈德良大人……”有人鼓起勇气小声在长官耳边说道。

哈德良像是完全没听见，他的所有注意力都在Stelios身上，而对方也一样，哨兵很容易将所有感官集中在一件事而忘记周遭的环境。

“哈德良大人，那个……您背后……”  
“什么？”

哈德良不耐烦地侧过头去，却只看到自己手边的匕首被拔出来，在他眼前一晃，直向他对面的日耳曼尼亚人刺过去。等他回过神的时候，那把匕首已经精准地穿过了Stelios脖颈上的项链，没伤到一层皮地把他向后拖去。

“Leto？”  
“打扰大家了，我要去调整一下这个家伙。你们继续。”

少年向导转过头来朝人群微微一笑，然后头也不回地将哨兵拖出了营帐。  
再迟钝的人都能察觉到这位向导现在的怒火有多旺，纷纷朝Stelios投去怜悯的目光。

“什么叫……调整？”  
“别管了，继续继续……”

-*-

一个“黑盾”愤怒起来有多可怕，凡是亲身体验过的人都毕生难忘。他们是精神的掌控者，对被他们引导的“银矛”来讲，这种情绪上的爆发更是一种难以名状的恐惧，即便Stelios不愿意承认，但被人用匕首穿过项链抵在脖子上的感觉实在是不太好。  
“所以，你打算怎么调整……我呢？”  
他话刚出口就有些后悔，Leto的力道明显加大了，即便沉默不语，他的怒火也通过哨向之间特殊的感应全部传给了Stelios。于是“银矛”老老实实地闭上了嘴，准备虔诚地接受责备。

但Leto却并没有责备他，他的愤怒在对峙许久之后突然消失不见了，像被隐藏去了最深的角落，取而代之的是淡淡的忧伤。Leto了无兴趣地将匕首抽了出来，扔到地上，然后转过身去，和深夜的漆黑融为一体。  
这简直比他发脾气更让人害怕，Stelios完全不知道该怎么开始一场对话，语言不是他善于使用的武器，大多数时候只会成为他的绊脚石。

于是他只能让沉默继续，直到他们之中有人再度发狂——他很清楚那一定是他自己。

“我很抱歉。”

虽然不觉得自己的行为需要道歉，但他觉得自己必须说点什么，哪怕说错了引起争吵，也好过这样僵持下去。

“这就是你无法和我结合的原因吗？”

Leto站起来转过身，用有些刻意的冷静表情看着他。

“什……什么？”  
“因为我是罗马人。”他平静地陈述着，“你无法与自己憎恨多年的罗马人结合，那不符合你一直以来的理念。”

这话题的走向完全超出他的预料……

“这……Leto，这是两回事……我与你，和我对罗马人的看法是两回事。”  
“是的，你当然明白那是两回事，但是一个人的理智并不能完全地控制他的精神领域，这就是为什么每一次你试图与我结合的时候，你的精神领域就会不受控地裂成碎片！”

他无言以对……  
因为这的确是事实，一个人需要有多么宽容，才能完全忘却罗马人对他们族人犯下的罪过。更不要说他是“银矛”，是宣誓用生命保护族人的战士。

“如果我不是罗马人……”  
“Leto，不，别说了。”

他不能回答这个问题，亲口说出答案是比任何战斗更令人恐惧的事情，亲口说，你是罗马人这个事实并不会改变我对你的看法，并不会改变……  
并不会改变我对你的爱。

“你总是回避这个问题。”Leto放弃地推开他，朝着营帐的方向走去。

我没有……  
有个声音在他脑海中喊到，无法用语言表达并不意味着逃避，也并不意味着他不想让Leto知道他的感情——“银矛”从来都是用行动来证明自己，而不是语言。他没有辩解，只是看着Leto的背影渐渐消失。

那么到底问题出在哪里？

他始终记得那个雪天，Leto手握他的黑盾出现的情景，那时他就知道，这世界上不会再有第二个人有资格这样做，除了Leto，再不会有人值得他付出生命去保护。而那时Leto并无意与他结合，即便愿意与他并肩作战，他也只属于Quintus，他的灵魂，他精神的另一半，都只是Quintus。

但这似乎也并不是最根本的问题。

精神的连接是影响哨向一生的关系，只有死亡能结束它。一个错误的精神结合对彼此都是最大的折磨，一个注定要分离的结合亦是如此。  
他注定要回去，待这一切结束，待Quintus能够摆脱血虫的诅咒，他会回到部落之中。Leto是不会与他一起回去的，那个少年属于罗马，属于猎食并奴役他们族人的罗马，即使是他自己能接受，他的族人也不会祝福这样的结合，更不要提，如果这两个种族在将来再次兵戎相见……

Stelios将长发散开，转身朝树林的深处走去。自从Quintus失踪之后，每每遇到问题他都会独自一人游荡在丛林里，有时甚至一连几天都不回去。一开始同伴们还很替他紧张，到后来似乎也放弃了对他的追踪。  
只有他自己知道，迷失是一种自欺欺人的安慰方式，在那一段时间里，他的内心在期待着一个明知不可能却还是想要尝试的结局，期待在那片神明居住的林间，有一天他能再次见到那个消失的人。  
他的哥哥……

他曾不止一次想象，如果不是Quintus在十年前被抓走的话，他也许不会对兄长有那么强烈的感情，他们会像其他的兄弟一样，在成年之后分别与合适的“黑盾”结合，然后从此不再占据彼此的生活，而不是像现在这样难以分离，又爱着同一个“黑盾”。  
他不知道哪一种结局更好一些。

身后突然传来的动静让Stelios心里一惊，他太过专注于回忆，察觉之时来者的拳头已经打中了他的后脑勺。  
糟了……  
所幸的是那人力道并不大，Stelios在挨了一下之后立刻压低身子转过身去反击，没怎么费力气就把对方压倒在地上。

“你的动作变慢了。”他收回抵在来袭者脖子上的匕首，“Quintus。”

他的兄长笑着仰面躺在地上，伸出手把他从自己身上推下去。于是，他们像少年时代一样肩并肩地躺在树林中，仰望被参天大树所遮挡的天空。

“你有问题想问我。”Quintus闭上眼睛，用陈述的语气询问他。  
Stelios早该知道有这么一天，事实上他根本没有什么事能瞒得过Quintus，反过来也一样。  
他没有回答，因为提问者早已知道他想问什么。

“Leto告诉过我，他7岁那年有一次你打算趁独自出门送信的机会逃走，结果他看穿了你的计划。”  
“等等，你们认识才多久？他就这么把我们俩的事讲给你听了？”

哥哥语气里的醋味让Stelios很是得意，两人之间尴尬的气氛略微有所好转。

“你不是个善于回答问题的人，所以我不觉得提问是个好主意。”Stelios伸了伸懒腰，打了个哈欠，“再说了……”  
那些回忆对于旁观者来说只是故事，但对于当事人来讲，则是一场恐怖到不愿再回想的噩梦，被Quintus封锁在了无人能探知的角落，即便是精神领域相通的兄弟也不能随意窥视。

Stelios没有将这些想法说出口，但他的哥哥却已经明白。

“你很害怕Ghanima？”Quintus笑着打趣道，Leto的精神向导Ghanima总是尽职尽责地守护着他们内心最容易受到攻击的地方，不会轻易让连接以外的人接近。  
“滚，老子怕她干嘛？”  
“哈哈，我以为你对隼鹰这种动物有阴影。”

那么，为什么你会留在罗马，如果你当时和Leto一起离开的话，事情原本不该走到今天这一步的。

“如果我当时和Leto一起离开的话，也许我们就会成为敌人也说不定，Stelios。”  
“如果当时你跟在Leto身边，我也许会把你们一起杀死。”

在毫无准备的情况下与被罗马人掠走的兄长重逢，却发现他一直在为罗马人效命……那将怎么样的结局？

“我承认自己没有勇气去回忆那段经历，但你有权利知道。”Quintus站起来，拍了拍身上的泥土，“那段记忆被封锁在我和Leto的连接之中，你若是看了，也许会改变对罗马人的看法。”

“改变了又能怎样？”他故意和哥哥唱着反调。

Quintus回过头来望着他，眼神中却丝毫没有恼怒：“你没有必要改变什么，但如果能理解的话，你也许就不会离开我们。”  
——无论你身在多么遥远的地方……

他回到帐篷里的时候夜已深了，Leto正坐在桌子前面摆弄棋盘上的棋子。这证明他还在生气，用不睡觉来折磨自己是他发泄的方式，在这样的情况下进一步惹火他的可能性很大。  
Stelios站在帐篷门口，不远不近地看着他的背影。

“我们今晚还要再试试吗？”Leto头也不回地问道，一边吃掉了一颗棋子。

继续尝试精神结合是必定的，他们的时间不多了。  
Stelios在初步确认他不会被轰出去之后走到桌边坐下，低着头，静静地看着桌上的棋盘。Leto也不理他，继续自己下着棋，但聚精会神的模样看上去不像是要故意冷落他。于是“银矛”战士大胆地抬起眼，欣赏地看着少年微微低垂的眼，和那一思考就不自觉撅起的红唇。如果这一刻能成为永恒也好，谁说瞬间不能抵抗死亡的漫长，想念不能战胜没有尽头的分离？

“你赢了？”许久之后他看见Leto终于如释重负地靠回椅背上，伸展着自己的四肢。  
“并不是，我只是在和自己过意不去。”少年把棋盘推到一边去，然后趴在桌子上，歪着头看他，“我们每个人，最大的对手不就是自己吗？”

Stelios用手背轻轻地抚摸着Leto的脸颊，如果可以，他愿意用任何东西来换取这个少年的幸福，至于那幸福之中有没有他的位置，这根本不在他简单直接的思考范围之内。

“我们今晚还要再试试吗？”Leto闭上眼，享受地蹭着他的手背，看似轻松地抛出这个困扰他们已久的问题。  
“如果你愿意的话……”Stelios没有拒绝。  
但他仍然没有足够的自信能够与Leto完成精神结合。最初他们都以为，以他和Quintus的相似度，他与Leto的结合应该很简单，但事实证明，他们内心还有太多的顾虑尚未解开。

“Leto，其实我们……没有那个必要。”他话说出口就有些后悔，每一次他试图表达的时候都会把事情弄得一团糟，“我曾经受过比仅仅失血还要严重的伤，现在不是还好好活着？”  
“哦？所以你认为，我想和你精神结合只是为了保证你为Quintus放血的时候不至于死掉，只是为了补偿你的付出？”  
他就知道自己又说错话了……

但Leto并没有再次发脾气，只是看上去有些失望而已，他重新坐起来，把Stelios的手握在自己的手中，手指轻轻划过那上面的伤痕。

“我一开始也是这样认为的，觉得不能让你为了Quintus冒险，所以自己总得做些什么。我和你们没有血缘关系，根本帮不上什么忙，唯一能做的也就是在精神上保护你们，或者说控制你们不至于迷失。  
“但结合的目的从来不是为了互相控制，不是吗？肉体的结合一样可以让哨响互相影响从而制约彼此——顺便一提，我很享受和你做爱——但是，那也不是我想要和你结合的理由。  
“真正的理由，你应该知道……”

Leto望着他的双眼认真地说，这让Stelios觉得自己溺毙在了那双湛蓝的眼睛里，谁来提醒一下他别忘了呼吸。

“来和我去散散步，Stelios。我不喜欢被限制在现实的世界里，那让我觉得要窒息。”Leto站起来把自己的椅子踢走，然后爬到Stelios身上，在他的腿上坐下，把头抵在他额头上说，“闭上眼睛，来。”

他顺从地闭上了双眼……

再度睁开时，满目已是漫无边际的黄沙，他们相拥在一起躺在黄沙之上。炽热的艳阳之下飘浮着大大小小的残片，残片中是他冰冷的雪地。Leto按住了他的手，制止他白费功夫去收集那些碎片。

“我不明白，为什么人无法用理智来控制自己的精神，为什么明知不应该憎恨，却依然被仇恨冲昏头脑？”  
“你真的了解自己吗，Stelios？”趴在身上的Leto支起上身，与他面对面，世界于是只剩下他蔚蓝的双眼，让人迷失和恍惚，也让人放下一切伪装和掩护，摈弃所有无谓的羞耻之心，说出内心深处的恐惧和渴望。

“来和我讲讲罗马……”  
“什么？”听到他这样说，Leto有些惊讶，他眨了眨眼睛，却没有掩饰眼中的激动之情，“为什么，Stelios？”  
“让我看看那个地方，那个能让一个阿累夷的战士驻足和留恋的地方。”——让我看看你的过去，你和Quintus的过去。

Leto的嘴角微微向上弯成一个温柔的弧度，他低下身去和他亲吻，双手轻轻地抚摸在他的胸口。  
“我本来只是想和你来这里散散步。”他在他耳边说，“看来要走得远一点了……不如就从我们相遇的地方开始。”

-*-

通过一只隼鹰的双眼在空中俯视罗马城应该是一个震撼的体验，Leto本人并不觉得，因为他从小到大经历过太多次，从他的精神向导觉醒开始，他就经常让Ghanima飞越边境，借它的眼去探寻北方的领土。  
但是对于Stelios来说，这却是他第一次看到罗马的模样，从多瑙韦斯河开始，红隼飞过帝国引以为傲的罗马大道，沿着Leto他们离开罗马的路线重新回去，越过亚德里亚海……  
他能感到这位日耳曼尼亚战士的心跳在加速，群山和汪洋被他们抛在身后，撒落在城市中如同瑰宝般的建筑物越来越清晰。

“罗马七山。”Leto在Stelios的耳边轻轻说着。  
那是他祖先的圣骨埋葬之处，但身为罗马最古老的贵族之后，每当他想起七山时，却常常是想起罗马城的建立者。那对孪生兄弟被母狼养大，一起夺回了阿尔巴国的继承权，一起建立了自己的城市罗马。与希腊的双子神共同分享生命相反，罗马的建立者却为了占有这座城市而互相残杀。

“帕拉提乌姆山，七山之首。这里是罗马皇宫的所在地，上一任皇帝涅尔瓦就是在这里被近卫军团软禁，直到去世……”  
“这是谁的记忆？”Stelios对他的情绪越来越敏感，一点轻微的波动都能察觉到，“你那时应该已经离开罗马了，不是吗？”  
那是Quintus的记忆……  
“可能是皇帝本人的记忆，也可能是他身边的人。”Leto本能地撒了个谎，“那些最终跟在他身边的……每一个都是情愿牺牲自己的生命也不愿弃他而去。”——这里面包括你的哥哥……  
“他从未告诉过我，他的主人……是罗马的皇帝。”  
“Stelios，控制你的愤怒，你答应过我的。”

他感到Stelios的呼吸慢慢恢复了平和，Ghanima飞过皇宫，带着他们俯视城市的中心。  
罗马永远不缺乏狂欢的理由，家家户户都挂出藤蔓，大大小小的街道上挤满了市民。广场上诸神的庙宇烟火缭绕，没有一丝杂毛的公牛被捆绑在神的祭坛上，发出哞哞的嘶鸣。藏红花的香气弥漫在空气之中，主神殿几乎被花海淹没，乐手和欢呼着的人们结对而行，前往建成不久的斗兽场。

“你知道这座竞技场吗？”Leto问。  
“我听说过，罗马人喜欢在斗兽场观看角斗士互相厮杀，朝着被野兽撕裂的囚犯放声欢呼。”

但仅仅是有所耳闻和亲眼俯视斗兽场相差甚远，任何一个首次置身其中的人都难逃身心双重的震撼。四层高的观众席上将近七万人的呐喊回荡在这座高耸的剧场之中，舞台上上演着生与死的剧，扬起的黄沙被喷洒而出的鲜血染红，又再次重重地落回地面。  
烈日将地面上的所有人一起点燃，皮肉在炽热之中裂开一道道伤口，疼痛早已被麻木，连刀剑的刺入都不再能体会得出。

舞台中央的人一个个地消失，最终剩下的只会是强者，是那些求生欲望比任何人都强烈的战士。最后一个身影是个少年的模样，沉重的头盔让人看不清他的脸，他松开手中的剑，勉强还能站立。  
斗兽场上的人也渐渐消失无踪，少年被一片漆黑包围着，他身上的铠甲一件件被剥落，然后头盔也被摘了下来——

他们看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

“这不是你的记忆。”Stelios的声音中也明显有些颤抖，“这是你和Quintus的精神结合后看到的他的记忆……”

他无声地默认。  
这段记忆，连他自己都没有看过。当初离开罗马之前，他与Quintus匆匆结合，为了抵御潜在的攻击，他将两人精神之中最易受到袭击的那部分藏在了沙海之下，由自己的精神向导守护着。  
如今，是时候将这些都打开了，一个缺失过去的人没有完整的精神领域，而不能拥有完整的自我，又何尝能与第三个人结合？  
哪怕那个人与他们再怎样亲近。

少年被陌生人拉扯着扔进了黑暗的牢笼，他身边躺着的奴隶已经死去，僵硬的身体散发出冰冷的寒意。尸体在被人抬出去的时候撞断了骨头，死亡的声响回荡在无边际的黑夜里，待到所有人离开之后也没能消失。  
牢笼的铁门被撞上之后少年突然睁开眼睛，朝着牢房的角落爬去，如同一只受伤的兽，警惕地回视门口有没有人。在确认没有人折返之后，他艰难地剥开地上的枯草和烂石，把一个没有链子的吊坠掏了出来，紧紧握在手中，贴在胸口。

Leto看到这里的时候，视线已经一片模糊了，他不忍心去看Stelios的表情，也不在意他是否注意到自己泪流满面的样子。  
——我从没告诉你这个挂坠对我来说有多重要，它是我的所有的过去和回忆，让它暂时代替我跟随你。  
他逃离罗马之前和Quintus分别时还不知道这个挂坠包含着怎样的含义，寄托着怎样的感情。而现在，他知道了。

记忆的画面来来回回地变幻，那一段时光里只有杀戮和死亡，少年拼命地跑着，身后追兵的声音越来越近，很快就要将他抓住。

Leto猛然间记起了那是怎么回事……

他第一次见到Quintus的时候只有五岁，有一天叔祖父带着他出门去，他走丢了，强忍着想哭的冲动在一条条街道上游荡，等到他找到家人的时候，却发现有一大群士兵挡在他们前面，一个陌生的大哥哥正拿着剑抵在叔祖父的脖子上。  
他终于忍不住大哭了起来。

“放下你的剑吧，孩子。”老人好像一点也不害怕，反而劝慰一般地对那个大哥哥说，“没有人会为了我这样一个老家伙而放你走，你若带着我逃的话，我走不了多远就会成为你的累赘。”  
少年狼一样的双眼里露出疑惑的神情，Leto的哭声更是让他动摇起来。  
“很可惜的是，我并没有什么亲人。如果我死去，恐怕也只有这个孩子会为我哭泣吧。”  
他听到叔祖父这样说被吓坏了，连哭都哭不出来。家奴们紧紧地拉住他，要带他离开，结果只是让他更猛烈地挣扎起来。

少年看着他，绝望与愧疚的颜色交替出现在他浅绿彩色的眼中，最终他闭上双眼，将手中的剑扔到了地上。  
……

他为什么没有和我一起离开罗马，你现在明白了吗?

之后的事他都记得，叔祖父从角斗士团那里把Quintus买了下来，让这个日耳曼尼亚少年逃过了被处刑的命运。  
记得六岁的时候他爬到屋顶上玩儿滑了下来，却毫发无伤地躺在Quintus的怀中。  
记得七岁时母亲去世，迷失在自己的荒漠里直到被Quintus找到。  
记得十岁时学会了用阿累夷人的语言和Quintus交流，当着所有人的面对他说“我喜欢你”，得意地看着众人不解的目光。  
记得十二岁时，第一次一起偷尝禁果的味道……

“奥古斯都，请交出主谋的名字。”  
画面转到了Leto离开之后，近卫军团长卡斯佩里乌斯带领着一众哨兵来到叔祖父的房间，Quintus站起身挡在皇帝的前面。  
不要让我看到他受到的折磨……Leto几乎想要闭上眼睛。哨兵们将剑抵在Quintus的胸口，一步步地逼近，剑锋在Quintus的身体上划出一道道血痕，但那也没有让皇帝的侍卫表露出一丝退缩。  
谁来阻止他们？谁来阻止这个为了忠诚不顾一切的哨兵？  
“卡斯佩里乌斯，想必你很清楚一个狂化的哨兵会带来多少麻烦，更何况这个孩子是个日耳曼尼亚人，我们对那些北方部族的禁术又了解多少呢。”  
军官听了皇帝的话，暂时放弃了逼问，近卫军团的哨兵们不满意地收起剑离开。   
Quintus习惯性地去抚摸胸口的挂坠，却发现那里已经空无一物。

“很快就会没事了，Quintus。”老人疲惫地望向窗外，“在我宣布继承人之后，我对他们来说也就没有价值了。”  
但当时，身为皇帝的涅尔瓦只能依靠这名日耳曼尼亚哨兵的忠诚。

Quintus曾经说过，在他以为自己的生命走到尽头的时候，他才发现其实皇帝的安危和这个帝国的和平，与Leto相比都是虚无的口号。但他对自己选择的道路并不后悔，罗马对他来说是爱恨交织之所，他憎恨那些侵犯他故乡的军团，却感激那个救他于死神之手，把他带到Leto生命中的人。

“他为什么没有和我一起离开罗马，你现在明白了吗?”

回忆在不停交错着回放，一幕幕重叠在一起，让人招架不能。然而Stelios却没有犹豫，他穿过人群的影子，朝那个把自己关在屋子里的少年走去。  
少年手中紧紧握着那个与他一模一样的挂坠，将头深深埋进双臂之中，像是在梦呓一般轻声对自己絮语。  
“我听见独狼凄惨的叫声。”  
“Quintus。”  
“不要再呼唤我的名字，不要一个人走进丛林去。”  
“Quintus!”  
“对不起，我无法离开他，无法让那个孩子孤独地被留在这里。”  
“哥哥，Quintus!"

那天是Leto永远不会忘记的，Quintus要独自出门为叔祖父送一封信，虽然表面上并没有什么不同，他却在精神领域中看到了了一个谁也没有发觉的秘密，看到了Quintus打算逃走回到日耳曼尼亚去。他不敢告诉别人，但又不想让他离开，最终除了紧紧抱住他之外什么也没有说。  
他记得继母为此责骂他，把他从Quintus身边拉走，他绝望地以为从此再也见不到他，以为Quintus会像父母一样从他的生命中消失。但傍晚的时候，家奴们却告诉他Quintus回来了。

他看着年幼的自己跑上台阶，然后冲进Quintus的房间。Stelios也站在那里，看着他们拥抱在一起。那一刻周围突然变成了雪地，真实到让他冷得不住发抖。  
“Stelios!”  
那个记忆中的Quintus突然抬起头，看向他们的方向，Stelios擦去脸上的泪水，给了他一个释然的笑。  
风雪再次将他们分离，这一次Leto没有感到恐惧，雪地的寒冷被沙丘的艳阳融化，雪水化为溪流，滋润着干涸的沙地让绿洲在其中生长。

“等你很久了。”  
他听到了Quintus的声音，近在耳边，像是从自己灵魂深处发出的一样，而Stelios的回答即是他的回答，他的笑即是他们共同的喜悦。  
“我一直在找你。”Stelios跨过林间的溪水，来到他和Quintus的面前。  
“而你今天才发现，他从来都没有离开。”Leto笑着和他拥抱，并向朝他们走来的Quintus伸出手。  
Quintus越过弟弟的肩头，给了他一个吻：“现在究竟是几月，谁是单数来着？”  
“哦，你当真了吗？”Leto把Quintus拉过来继续亲吻，不理会Stelios的抗议，“这个问题，不如等我们回到现实图景之后再讨论吧。”

那很简单，现在，连最根本的问题都已经解决了，还有什么是值得担忧的呢？


	18. Chapter 18

“别让任何人进来。”

奴隶向他行礼表示明白了，Leto拉上的门帘，除下身上的托加，若无其事地走到桌子前面。

 

之前，为了不被打扰，Quintus把一切需要的东西都准备了一套，贴心地放在触手可及的地方。他拉开抽屉拿出橄榄油罐子，倒了一部分在掌心，均匀地抹在手指上，然后狠狠地探入自己的身体，急躁地摸索着那些让自己颤抖的点。

他本来对这种给予自己愉悦的技巧很在行，毕竟以前在家里的时候，他和Quintus很少能偷得一个见面的机会。但现在，在习惯了两名哨兵那可观的尺寸之后，自己的手指显然不能轻易满足自己。

 

“主人……”帐篷外家奴的声音有点胆怯。

Leto停下了手上的动作，稍微喘了口气，确保自己的声音听上去正常。

“怎么了？”

“哈德良大人请您过去。”

“知道了。”

 

再过不了几天，皇帝就会回到首都，新的近卫军团长即将上任。一个全新的时代即将到来，而他自己真的准备好了吗？他将以近卫军团向导的身份返回罗马，遥远的、远离日耳曼尼亚的罗马……唯一能够确定的是，在任何事情开始之前，思虑过度只能是带来更多的麻烦而已。年轻的向导将手指抽了出来的同时，也把自己从马上就要开始的自我反省之中抽离出来。他擦干净胯间，洒上一些遮盖气味的药汁，利索地把双手在水盆里清洗干净。

 

——这就是他在今早的会议之后的一系列举动，让人倍感羞耻却轻易地释放出了体内那些难以名状的情绪。他不想深究到底在担心些什么，尽管接下来需要担心的事情确实很多。

 

Leto深吸了一口气，然后整理好衣服，再度掀开帐篷的门帘走了出去，结果还没来得及睁眼看路，就被人从后面捂住了嘴巴发不出声。

熟悉的哨兵热刺激着他的嗅觉，让被袭击的紧张只持续了一个瞬间之久。

 

“向导先生，您的哨兵们才休息了两天，您就开始急不可耐吗？”

“滚！”Leto用胳膊肘向后顶去，考虑到对方刚经历过一次差点丢掉性命的放血，他没有用太大力气，“别用教训人的语气和我说话，我要去找哈德良大人了。”

 

“银矛”听到他提起那个名字立即拉下了脸，眯起的双眼中散发出危险的占有欲——不能不承认，看到Stelios吃醋总是让他有点小小的得意。

 

“Stelios，让开！”

“别这样，我现在感觉好得很，可以帮您解决您的手指无法解决的问题。”

“混蛋……呃……”

 

-*-

 

Stelios在今早醒来之后看到的第一个动物就是部落那只白色的隼鹰，他尝试着让自己的精神向导出现在现实图景中，但那只名叫Quintus的巨狼似乎还在睡懒觉，于是白隼很无聊地飞走了。

两天前的无力感已经消失，Stelios回忆起来甚至觉得有些不可思议。

 

他记得一开始，血液从他和Quintus的手臂持续流出的时候所有人都紧张得不敢出声，失血本身并不是一件值得恐惧的事情，他们都有过因受伤而大量失血的经历，但恐惧来自于未知，没有人知道他们需要放出多少血液才足够吸引血虫离开宿主的身体，尝试过的人大多以失败告终，慢慢地走向死亡的山谷。

作为战士，Stelios意识到自己很难想象如何缓慢地死亡，他所目睹过的死亡大多是惨烈且突如其来的，不存在需要耐下心来等待的必要，因此缓慢加重的无力感让他焦躁不安。他瞥了一眼身边的孪生哥哥，发现Quintus的脸色苍白得吓人。

 

“你确定你还坚持得住吗？”

 

单纯论体能的话Quintus比他要略差一些，因此他早就养成了和兄长同行是总是回过头去的习惯。这样的举动无疑会让同样身为“银矛”的Quintus不太高兴，但他制止不住自己，尽管已经尽了最大努力。

可是现在的情况不一样。

Quintus没有回答他，但也没有表露出任何不适，这加剧了所有人的紧张程度，连那个罗马来的军官邓肯·埃德荷都不自觉地站了起来。

 

“你们都别说话。”

 

这时Leto的声音像咒语般把所有人都定住了，没人敢做出违背这道命令的动作，直到年轻的向导重新睁开他蓝色的眼睛。

“我看见那东西了。”他伸出手去按在Quintus的手臂上，“再等一会儿，听到了吗？你们两个，谁也不许睡过去！Stelios！Quintus！”

 

但黑暗已经降临在他的雪地，周围的地面开始融化、变形，他看到不远处，Quintus的身体已经陷入了一半，他还来不及出声就被一个巨浪打沉了下去。

是谁告诉了死亡之神我讨厌游泳的——这是Stelios在沉入水底之前最后的一个念头，小时候在冰面上奔跑结果掉进冰窟窿的经历竟然影响了自己一生。

水还真冷……

-*-

精神领域开始崩塌的时候Quintus忍不住在内心责备了一下自己的孪生弟弟——我说Stelios，你得克服怕水这个弱点，在精神领域里被淹死可真的不是一个痛快的方式。如果他们能挺得过这一关的话，这将会是他醒来之后第一个和他谈的问题。

 

可他醒来之后完全忘记了。

那个在冰海之中拉住他把他带上水面的人此时正在焦急地望着他，湛蓝的眼眸里扇动着那种从水底仰望阳光时才有的晶莹，这让他觉得如果再不伸出手去把他搂进怀里的话，那些晶莹剔透的液体就会流淌出来。

 

“你回来了。”Leto的声音在他耳边，轻柔得好像方才精神领域中的回声，“我再也不离开你，Quintus，我再也不要把你留下。”

 

少年一本正经的语气让他忍不住笑起来，围在他们身边的人们都松了口气，连邓肯和卢修斯都暂时卸下了严肃，走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

他对大家回以微笑，双眼却在人群中寻找着另一个身影，在看到Stelios之前他无法安心，但现实却似乎在故意和他开玩笑，心中越是焦急就越是找不到，无论是现实还是精神领域，他都看不到孪生弟弟的身影。

 

“Quintus，你在找什么？”Leto察觉到了他的心不在焉。

“我……”

 

他莫名其妙地犹豫了起来，害怕得到一个让自己难以接受的答案。到底是从什么时候开始，他竟然胆怯到这种地步，曾经，在被罗马军团捉走的时候，在角斗场上面对敌人的时候，在近卫军团包围着他，随时可能发现Leto就藏在他身后的时候……他都没有像现在这样恐惧过。在离开Stelios十年之久再次相遇后,他发现自己已经胆怯到无法再接受失去。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

Leto笑着亲吻他，沉浸在纯粹的喜悦和安心之中，看上去并没有什么事情瞒着他。所以，一定是他想多了而已，也许他还没有完全从这场劫难中清醒过来。

 

“Stelios呢？他还好吗？”

“什么？谁是Stelios？”Leto听到他这样说，目光变得非常茫然。

“别和我开玩笑，Leto！Stelios在哪里？”

“我没有开玩笑，这里没有这个人。”

他震惊得说不出话来，这让所有人都不解地皱起眉头，像看着一个疯子一样看着他，目光里带着怜悯。

 

“他从来都没有存在过。”Leto温柔地用双手捧住他的脸，声音变得陌生起来，“日耳曼尼亚的波吕克斯只是个神话故事，他为了拯救自己的双生哥哥而接受众神的惩罚，从此世间再没有这个人，他不仅仅死去，还被所有人遗忘。”

梦境开始破碎，每一个碎片上都是Leto流着泪的脸。

 

他在惊恐中惊醒，冷汗在并不温暖的帐篷中迅速蒸发，让他禁不住颤栗起来。帐篷里一个人也没有，若不是阳光从门口洒进来，他可能连现实和梦境都分不清楚，甚至萌发了要去确认一下Stelios是否还在的冲动。

 

“嗷呜，呜……”

 

在冷静下来之后他才意识到床边有个毛茸茸的东西在蹭他的手，他扭过头来，看到Stelios的精神向导正眼巴巴地望着他，等他一个手势。

“好吧，Quintus……”他无奈地喊着自己的名字，“要慢一点儿哦，你的个头这么大。”

银灰色的巨狼得到允许之后兴奋地爬到了他的身上，庞大的身躯几乎能把哨兵整个压住。

 

“哦，天哪，你好重。”

虽然嘴上在抱怨着，但Quintus不得不承认，此时巨狼真实的触感和体温给了他很大安慰，他搂住这只和他同名的家伙，把头深深埋进那片浓密的毛皮之中。

稍微清醒过来之后Quintus才回想起来这几天发生的事，他们在失血到几近晕厥之前成功地将血虫引出，那个过程到现在回想起来还心有余悸。他们差点想要放弃，如果不是Leto通过连接发现了血虫的位置的话，所有人都认为他们没有希望了。

现在，那个啃噬他血肉的魔鬼终于被消灭了。但是为什么他还会做这样的噩梦，是因为自己的心还没能那么快忘记，还是因为，在他心底，对分离的恐惧一直都存在呢？如果不是因为命运而被分开这么多年的话，他们兄弟之间也许不会有那么强烈的感情羁绊，不会像现在这样难以分离，更不要提还爱着同一个“黑盾”。

 

“来吧，起来。”他拍拍巨狼的头，“带我去找你的主人。”

 

这只名叫Quintus的家伙听话地跳下床去，朝帐篷外面跑去。

 

在大多数情况下，两个精神向导之间的默契要比他们兄弟之间高得多，Stelios的狼跑进丛林，很快就找到了Quintus的向导，两只体型巨大的雪地狼在林间的空地上滚成一团，互相咬着对方的耳朵，打得很是开心。

Quintus在离它们不远的地方坐下，一边观战一边等待另一只狼的主人。

 

“嘿！这么大了还闹，不觉得丢人吗？！”

 

两只狼听到远处传来的训话，都停了下来朝着一个方向望去，然后争先恐后地跑了过去——他的弟弟朝他走了过来，还没走近就被两只巨狼扑倒在地上，在被它们轮流添了个够之后终于擦着脸站了起来。

 

“有消息吗？”他看着Stelios在他身边坐下。

“长老们达成了共识，艾莉安娜将会成为新一任的女巫。”

“代我问候她——等你回去之后。”

 

他轻描淡写地提及这个他们最终需要面对的分离，部落还处于新旧交替的混乱之中，作为“银矛”的Stelios没有理由不回去保护族人安全，而他自己是不可能放心Leto独自回到罗马，加入一个声称是全新的近卫军团。

 

“我会的，昨天我把这里的情况让那只笨鸟带回去了。”

“母亲知道了吗？”

“还没有，艾莉安娜他们担心她会忍不住亲自过来，所以一直没有告诉她。”

“你认为她是能被瞒得住的人吗？”

 

Stelios被他这样一问沉默了下来，他自己更是无言以对。

这么多年来，以母亲的能力，也许她是知道自己仍然活着的，但这并不意味着他亏欠她的感情就少一些。他依旧是个不称职的儿子……和不称职的哥哥，这是他当初选择留在Leto身边所必须付出的代价。

 

“你该找个机会回去看看她……起码。”Stelios没有责备他，反而将话题的走向引开。

“当然，但是如果我离开罗马，你必须答应我一件事。”

 

他的回答显然是出乎人意料的，这让Stelios眼中闪过一丝讶异。

 

“你不会是让我为罗马人效命吧，Quintus，那是不可能的。”

“难道Leto不是罗马人？”

“……”

 

Stelios语塞，那副反驳无力的样子很是好笑，Quintus忍不住伸手轻轻捶了他脑袋一拳。

 

“就当是保护自己的‘黑盾’吧，Stelios，况且，你也得给我些机会补偿一下我作为‘银矛’的失职。”

“为什么不是Leto跟我一起回去？嘿，Quintus！你笨死了，它在你身后啊！”Stelios说着朝他的精神向导扔了根枯树枝，有故意的嫌疑，Quintus又给了他一拳。

“那是Leto自己的决定，除非他改变主意，但是现在来看暂时还不会。”他站起身来，如法炮制地反击，“Stelios，小坏蛋，过来。”

他的弟弟站起来朝他挥拳，被他轻松地躲开了，然后兄弟两个一起往军营的方向走。

 

“那你打算什么时候回部落去？”

“也许半年以后？如果Leto在近卫军团还顺利的话。”

“那个叫哈德良的军官绝对没安好心，别告诉我你没看出来。”

“哦，Stelios，你想得太多了，近卫军团与他没有关系，他只是很欣赏Leto。”

“你没救了，Quintus。”

“哈哈，所以你答应了？不如我们半年换一次。”

-*-

他的哥哥是个没救的傻瓜，这是Stelios一路上得出的结论。  
换做是别的“银矛”的话，怎么可能会容忍他的存在？早就巴不得他快点回日耳曼尼亚，离他们越远越好。  
而他的笨蛋哥哥，居然还主动要求他回来接替他的位置。不过回想起来Quintus一直都是这样的滥好人，只要是为了自己心爱的人，他不介意做任何事情，更不介意自己的得失。不难想象他的离开会对Leto有多大的影响，分离对结合的双方来讲都是痛苦，他自己比谁都要清楚。

在回到军营之后Quintus被那个叫邓肯·埃德荷的军官叫走了，于是他独自一人在自己的帐篷前面晃悠，逃避着正视Leto，他从来都不善于说再见，事实上他不善于用语言来表达任何东西。  
隼鹰的叫声把他吓了一跳，他正在奇怪部落的白隼怎么这么快就回来了，就看见Leto的红隼飞了过来，停在离他不远的树上。顿时，他觉得自己的心被人握在了手里。Leto的向导从来不亲近他，这只叫做Ghanima的大小姐一向对他有敌意，只愿意停落在Quintus的手臂上。而现在，在他想要拉开距离的时候，它竟然破天荒地来找他。  
“你是来告诉我，我是个胆小鬼吗？”Stelios扬起头，半是自言自语半是对Ghanima说，“我已经知道了。”  
红隼自然是不会回答他，它只是停留了一会儿就飞走了。

Stelios犹豫了一下，便跟着它走向Quintus和Leto的帐篷，他远远地看到一个奴隶站在门口冲里面说：“哈德良大人请您过去。”  
一阵沉默之后，Leto的声音传来：“知道了。”  
Steliso走帐篷门口，奴隶在他的眼神逼视下吓得立即退了下去。Leto没有立即出来，他悄悄撩起门帘，看到年轻的向导正在清理自己的手，力气之大好像在惩罚自己一样……但该受惩罚的人，难道不是他这个“银矛”吗？与自己的“黑盾”黑盾在阿累夷人看来就是种罪过，必须受到惩罚。当然，情况是不一样的，他们的族人从不离开自己出生的地方，也就理所当然地认为“银矛”与“黑盾”必须守护对方一生。

Leto又是怎么想的呢？凭借哨向之间的连接他感到少年也在焦虑着，但也许更多的是对未知的未来，对新的帝国和军团充满期待的同时也充满担忧。罗马的新帝图拉真据说是个行事低调，谦逊务实的军人，但更多的传言是关于他的野心，以及这位军事经验丰富、正值人生巅峰的男人将如何大规模地扩大罗马的版图。  
但Leto认为近卫军团与其他的军团不同，他们的责任是保护罗马首都，言下之意，即便边境的战争展开，他们直接交战的可能性也很小。更何况这些猜测都还太遥远，应该并不是Leto最担心的事。

“向导先生，您的哨兵们才休息了两天，您就开始急不可耐吗？”他抱住刚刚迈出帐篷的Leto，用手捂住对方的嘴。  
“滚！”意料之中Leto用胳膊肘表达了对他的感情，有所保留地不是很大力，“别用教训人的语气和我说话，我要去找哈德良大人了。”  
这时候听到哈德良的名字可不是什么愉快的体验，“银矛”天生的独占欲在Stelios心底大声呼喊以强调自己的存在。在头脑做出理性的反应之前，Stelios已经将手伸进了向导的袍子里。  
“Stelios，让开！”他的触摸让少年的身体变得紧绷起来。  
“别这样，我现在感觉好得很，可以帮您解决您的手指无法解决的问题。”  
“混蛋……呃……”

Stelios满意地听到了自己的向导发出渴求的声音，结合让他们更直接地感受彼此的内心深处，任何心口不一的掩饰都变得多余。

他们亲吻着回到帐篷之中，从三人的精神结合之后就不曾接触的身体此时再也忍耐不住了，Leto胡乱地脱下自己的袍子，他健美而光滑的身体无疑是最可怕的诱惑，让Stelios来不及有任何思考就紧紧握住了那结实的股瓣，几回不舍的揉按之后，他焦急地伸向了Leto股间的私密之处。  
出乎意料的是，他的手指触摸到一片滑腻的柔软，向导那紧致的穴口似乎根本不抗拒异物的进入，反而有规律地开合着，引着他进一步探入。

“Leto？”他这才意识到自己无意中说中了少年刚刚在帐篷里做的事，虽然这并不是值得惊讶的行为，但在Leto身上发生还是让他一时间有些呆滞。  
“闭嘴，Stelios，你再说一个字试试！”Leto在亲吻他肩膀的时候狠狠地咬了下去，然后抬起头在他耳边轻语，“你还在等什么？是担心我的手指不够多吗？”  
　　  
从语气中他听出，如果再不行动的话，他的向导就要找条鞭子抽他了。但那带着怒气的言语又是那么让人浮想联翩，光是想象一下那褶皱间涂满油脂的穴口，Stelios就已经感到自己全身的血液争先恐后地冲去了胯间的某个部位，原本沉甸甸地垂在那里的器官挺立了起来。他将Leto放倒在床上，然后分开少年的双腿，一边握住中间那已经变硬的柱体，一边低下头去舔舐那些流淌出来没多久的油与前液。自己向导的味道混了橄榄油的香醇，成了一种让哨兵欲罢不能的迷药。他贪婪地用舌头来回扫着印象中那些会让Leto哭出来的点，舌尖不安分地几次探入那温热的通道。  
Leto比他预料中还要急切，粗喘没过多久就变成了哭喊，被握在哨兵手中的分身经不住那刻意而缓慢的按压与抽拔，穴口被他的舌头骚弄的湿腻感更是加剧了这种急切，少年把自己的双腿分得更开了，几乎是恳求着他那硕大的肉刃进入自己的身体。

“你会……被伤到，Leto。”哨兵的保护欲还在奋力地拉住他体内那匹名叫欲望的野马。  
“你怎么……呃，变得比你哥哥还啰嗦？”

曼奴斯啊……Stelios一边默念部落神祗的名字，一边决定要用行动让他的向导明白，在性爱过程中用另一个哨兵来刺激伴侣是一种比玩火还危险的行为，哪怕那个哨兵是他的双生哥哥……

尽管如此他还是又用手指推按了一阵才将自己已经硬得发疼的分身插入，Leto的哭喊随着龟头在内壁的刮蹭变得愈加淫荡，他挺起胯部让Stelios进得更深，并配合着两人身体起伏的节奏，引导着Stelios那深埋在自己体内的性器，越来越多地撞击在那些引爆浑身酥麻的点上。  
他们身下的床单狼藉一片，混着两人的汗水、体液和油脂的味道不断从两人身体连接的地方飘散出来，连抽插的声音也变得好像湿哒哒的。  
“啊！Stelios！放开我……”向导的声音在撞击之中变得支离破碎，“我要……啊！”  
而他的哨兵此时正忙着回应他一开始那几近自虐的渴求，Stelios一次比更加一次猛烈地捅刺进向导的身体，速度也越来越快。终于忍不住射了出来的Leto疲软地放弃了对自己身体的控制权，索性任由他将自己顶到晕厥过去。  
Stelios在即将释放之前退出了爱人的身体，白浊的爱液喷洒在了同一片濡湿之中。  
……  
　　  
高潮过后他浑身脱力地趴在向导身上，双手却无意识地紧紧握住对方。Leto的胸膛随着喘息上下起伏，小腹也跟着微微膨胀和收缩，对哨兵敏锐的听觉来讲，这些轻微的声音都被无限地放大，连同两人频率不同的心跳向他证明彼此无间的距离。  
昏迷过去的Leto像刚被人从水中捞出来一样浑身是汗，脸上泛着剧烈运动过后的绯红，鲜艳欲滴的红唇被咬得就要破裂——在未来很长一段时间内他可能都无缘再亲眼看到这般美景，Stelios一想起这件事，心里还是有些什么东西在绞动着疼痛，他们之间的结合更加剧了这一切，他所体验到的痛苦，Leto必然也一样经历着。  
年轻的向导不知什么时候醒了过来，他抚摸着Stelios枕在他小腹的头，手指伸进了这个阿累夷男人束起的长发之中。

“Quintus找你说了些什么？”Leto的语气中有些不确定的犹豫。

以Stelios对自己的向导和哥哥的了解，他大概已经猜出了Leto这两天不太平静的原因，除了他们都闭口不提的分离之外，应该还发生了些更直接的冲突。

“说了些白痴才会说的话……Leto，你和他吵架了吗？”

少年用沉默作为回答，像一只恼怒的野兽一般不安地扭动着，发出类似狼崽的哼哼声表达不满。  
Stelios笑着换了个姿势把他搂进怀里，用细碎的亲吻来安抚烦躁的爱人：“你在害怕什么？”

有些画面的碎片在他们精神连接的时候不断浮现，沙丘，父亲与母亲唯一的一次争吵，任务的失败，死亡……  
消失在地平线上的男人，两个女人的愤怒与哭泣……

“我从来没有和Quintus争吵过。”Leto闷闷地说。  
“那让你想起了些不好的回忆吗？根本不需要在意，Leto，Quintus是个没救的笨蛋，你还不知道吗？”

Stelios慵懒的语调让Leto忍不住笑了，在他怀里轻轻地颤抖着，然后明显放松了很多。

“你也是个笨蛋，Stelios，你知道吗？”

他无奈地笑了笑，将少年搂得更紧了。Quintus一定是和Leto谈过去留的问题，否则，没有自己主人的同意，他是不会擅自提出两人轮流回部落的。可能是在谈论的过程中，两人的意见有些分歧，Quintus的表达能力也就比他好那么一点，在加上，他们的神经已经紧绷了太多天……  
“等一切安顿好了，Quintus也许会有机会回部落一段时间，那样的话……我会代替他，在你身边。”Stelios试图安慰少年，尽管以他们之间的距离来说，来回罗马远远不是说得这样简单。  
Leto没有立即回答，好像是在考虑一个会引起他们争执的话题，因此犹豫着一直不肯开口。

“Stelios，自由到底是什么？”  
“什么？”他们什么时候讨论过这个话题，好像在很久以前，久远到他已经忘记。  
“还记得吗？你说阿累夷人追求绝对的自由，因此不能理解Quintus为何甘心成为罗马人的奴隶。”

他当然记得，在保护着Leto回来的路上，有无数个夜晚他们曾经因为这个问题而争执不休。

“你是对的，Stelios。”在经历之后的战斗和危机之后，Leto背对着他，在他的怀中说，“再怎么精彩的诡辩也无法掩饰我们剥夺他自由的事实。”  
“你还在介意这件事吗？”Stelios撑起身，将少年转过来冲着自己，和自己面对面。  
“我以为我不介意，但很明显你所说过的一言一语都依然在我脑中，像是被埋入土壤的种子，一旦遇到合适的时机就会破土而出，成为阻止我前进的藤蔓。”  
“原来我的话这么有影响力，你真该早点告诉我。”  
　　  
他被少年认真的样子逗笑了，俯下身去轻轻吻了吻那洁白光滑的额头，然后和他并肩躺在床上，像在丛林中度过的一个个仰望星空的夜晚。

“自由是一种选择，选择被束缚和制约，选择留下或远走。你可以认为结合是种羁绊，但结合本身就是相互的选择，因此我们并没有被剥夺自由。”  
“奇怪的逻辑，Stelios，但听上去还不错。”

少年翻身趴在他身上，低垂着眼凝视着他，微微撅起的红唇下面鼓起一个肉呼呼的小包。

“那么，你呢？”他伸出手抚摸向导的脸颊，“告诉我，你是因为自己的意愿，而同意了那个叫哈德良的男人吗？”  
“很不幸……是的，Stelios。”少年认真地看着他，坦然地说，“不是因为哈德良大人曾经出手救过我们，还宽恕了你这个劫匪。”  
“我很抱歉。”他装出一副悲伤的模样，“你属于罗马，Leto，你的责任，还有家人……也许我没有这个资格说，但是你的继母很在乎你。”

他在Leto的记忆中见过那个一生不得丈夫所爱的女人，Leto身上那种身为向导的责任感与她如出一辙。虽然这个高贵的女向导憎恨着丈夫的情人，却一无反顾地接受了丈夫唯一的儿子。

“哦，说到伊如兰夫人……”Leto夸张地皱起眉头，“她要是知道我和两个日耳曼尼亚的蛮族结合了的话，一定会气得发疯！”  
“算了吧，Leto，她又不是第一次知道你喜欢身材高大腰肌结实的日耳曼尼亚人。”  
“那么，腰肌结实的日耳曼人，让我们用这种姿势，再来一场吧。”  
“还想要？”  
“不要乱动，Stelios，我要坐上去了。”  
“被宠坏的小王子，待会儿别哭着求我。”  
“求你？哼……你是我的哨兵……我的……呃……”

我的波吕克斯……  
　　  
-*-  
　　  
古巴比伦人将太阳的轨迹划分为12个等份，而古希腊人也同样认为，一年之中，太阳神每个月都在不同的星座上停留。

家中的一切重回正轨的已经是接近六月的事了，太阳神阿波罗来到了双子星座的宫殿，那里居住着永不分离的双生兄弟卡斯托尔与波吕克斯。  
“Leto，你到底还要多久才准备好？今晚要来家里的是团长阿提安大人，你要是再……”  
“哦，放心吧，母亲，我马上就去更衣。”

如果不是家中的侍从全换了面孔，Leto几乎会以为一切都没有改变——在几个月前刚回来的时候，几乎所有的侍从和奴隶都被叔祖父遣散了，家中只有继母伊如兰和几个女奴。他还记得继母坐在叔祖父的书房里等待他的情景，这位一直以来骄傲而坚强的女向导，却在看到他平安归来的那一刻哭成一个泪人——Leto不禁感叹女人的恢复力有多强，现在，她再度担当起主持家中一切事务的角色，完全和他走之前毫无二致，包括从来不给Quintus好脸色看这一点。  
但被继母拥抱在怀中的那一刻，Leto回想起Stelios的话，他属于罗马，他的责任，他的家人，这里有在乎他安危，关心他、爱护他的人。

他不记得Stelios是在哪天离开的，那个不善于说再见的日耳曼尼亚战士在一个平常的夜晚不告而别，留下的只有那条从不离身的挂坠。他和Quintus在边境又停留了一段时间之后，才启程回到罗马。  
刚回来那几个月的繁忙是Leto没有预料到的，但从好的方面想，这至少让他没有时间去过度思虑，而只是尽心尽力地完成每一个眼前的难题。  
太阳神的脚步就在不知不觉中，走过了三个星座的神宫……

 

“你要是再不下去的话，伊如兰夫人就真的要着火了。”

Leto听到背后熟悉的声音，嘴角浮现出一个放松的微笑，他朝身后仰过去，倒在自己哨兵的怀抱中。

“还有，别爬到房顶上来，你忘了你六岁的时候发生过怎样的灾难吗？”Quintus宠溺地在他的发间留下一个吻。  
“哦，当然记得，我掉进了维纳斯为我准备好的陷阱。”

他能感到身后的人笑了笑，然后抬起头和他一起仰望星空，他们都知道彼此在想什么，不需要任何语言。

“你觉得，我们会再见到他吗？Quintus。”只有在这样难得独处的夜晚，他才允许自己思念那个远在日耳曼尼亚的人，相信Quintus也一样。  
“当然，阿累夷人从不离开自己的‘黑盾’，他可是坚定地笃信部落的教义呢。”  
“对啊。”Leto抬起头，和另一位阿累夷哨兵亲吻，“他一定会回到我们身边的。”  
　　  
因为……他是日耳曼尼亚的波吕克斯啊。

“好了，我的卡斯托尔，如果我们再不下去，母亲就真的要着火了。”  
“如您所愿，我的主人。”  
　　  
END


	19. PWP 番外（上）

兵器碰撞的声音不断从后花园中传出，快到傍晚的时候还没有减弱的意思。亚崔迪家族的别墅位于帕拉提乌姆山上，这里是罗马权贵和富豪们聚集之所，七山围绕在她周围俯首称臣。

而这个家族现任的主人此时正站在二楼的回廊上，俯视着楼下花园的空地，他身边的军官殷勤地与他攀谈着，但这丝毫不能引起他的兴趣，他只顾着观察花园中那个正在指导一群大男孩儿剑术的男人，目光一刻也不想离开。

 

“这几个孩子都很有潜质，Leto大人，您觉得呢？团长认为如果稍加指点，他们一定能够成为优秀的哨兵。”

“是的，但如果您记得的话，Quintus是我的贴身护卫，不是近卫军团的教官。”年轻的贵族那双湛蓝的双眼依旧粘在他的护卫身上，只是偏了偏头去回应他的同僚。

 

说真的，如果不是Quintus的好脾气，Leto也许一开始就会拒绝这帮预备学员来“请教”，而这并不是因为他不喜欢教导孩子们。他作为一位Omega级别的向导，他收留了很多有哨向能力的孩子，名义上他是他们的主人，而实际上则是保护者。

 

“这当然，Leto大人，我们只是暂时缺人手，才带着学员们来打扰。您知道，最近我们的资金被裁减了不少，比起首都的防御，奥古斯都似乎更加关心他的大巡查，而且，为了防御日耳曼尼亚……”

“好吧，您请自便。”Leto不太想继续这个话题，移步准备离开，但他的同僚却没有停下的意思。

“团长一直想招募Quintus加入，您知道，他是您的哨兵，而您是有史以来最有天赋的向导。有这样的天赋，却只过着隐士的生活，您不觉得太浪费了吗？”

Leto觉得他有必要打断军官的喋喋不休。

“已经是三月了呢。”

“啊？是……”

亚崔迪家年轻的主人脸上浮现出一个恶作剧成功的窃笑，这让军官打了个哆嗦。

“每年，‘Quintus’在春、夏这两季性格会变得不太温顺，你应该还没忘记你去年卧床养伤三个月的经历吧？”

军官的脸色变得煞白，Leto知道对方已经明白了他所说的是哪个Quintus，便满意地转过身去，朝楼下花园中的男人挤了挤眼睛，轻轻亲吻自己手上的戒指，这个动作让那位充当临时教官的男人停下了动作，毕恭毕敬地朝着他的方向行了个礼，然后继续对学员的训练。

 

走廊里时不时地窜出一两个半大的孩子，他们看到主人走来，赶紧不好意思地停下打闹，规规矩矩地站在一旁。Leto笑着从他们身边走过去，还出其不意地回过头去吓唬他们。

孩子们欢笑声让这个过于庞大而空旷的别墅变得温暖了起来，最初Leto和Quintus回到罗马的时候，这里空荡荡的，如同日渐式微的亚崔迪家族本身。按法律规定，这座别墅应该属于涅尔瓦的养子，继承他皇位的图拉真，但新帝亲自宣布了这里的所属权——它属于涅尔瓦的侄孙、近卫军团的有史以来最年轻的Omega级向导。

 

“主人，您怎么回来得那么晚？”小马库斯见到老师下楼来，赶紧迎了出来。这个孩子今年12岁，向导的能力才刚刚觉醒，两个月前被送到了Leto这里。

“有点事耽误了，你们还好吗？”

 

Leto搂着他来到客厅里，孩子们今天出奇地安静，这太不寻常路了，往日他们吃完饭之后也会一刻不停地打闹，指挥自己的精神向导们上蹿下跳，各种不同的动物从各个角落窜出来，天上飞的地上跑的……

可今天所有人都乖乖地坐着，手里拿着书装作认真地阅读。

Leto怀疑地走进客厅，用审视的目光打量着孩子们。小马库斯兴奋地跟着他问东问西，这孩子很明显是没有察觉到今晚的气氛有些诡异。

 

“老师，老师，Quintus为什么没跟您在一起？”

“哦，他……”Leto正打算告诉他Quintus被抓去当免费苦力了，就瞥见女向导尤利娅身后有一团熟悉的毛晃动着，金色和黑色相间。一开始他还以为是今天太累的缘故产生了错觉，但少女用书本掩住了自己的偷笑，这个动作反而引起了Leto的注意。

“Quintus早就回来了呀，他为什么没跟您在一起？”小马库斯还在穷追不舍地问。

“什么？！他已经回来了？”他不是还在外院里，指导阿提克斯和索西特乌斯……

想到这里，Leto睁大了蓝眼睛，放才的疲惫顿时一扫而光。

孩子们看到主人的表情，早已掩饰不住笑出声来，只有呆呆的小马库斯还没搞清楚状况。随着女孩子们的尖叫，一匹黑金色相间的巨狼从尤利娅身后跑了出来，朝楼上的卧室跑去。Leto先是被吓了一跳，随后便露出欣慰的微笑，他给了孩子们一个祥装恼怒的眼神，然后揉了揉小马库斯的头。

“马库斯，亲爱的，你见到的不是Quintus。”他笑着给了孩子一个吻，“他是……是另一个Quintus。”

孩子疑惑地看着他，但这位年轻导师的心思早已经跟着那匹巨狼跑远了，嘱咐了他们几句之后便走出客厅，朝楼上走去。

 

楼上是他们的卧室、客厅和书房。如今Leto和继母只占用了别墅最顶层的几间房间，剩下的都开放给了孩子们，经费大部分都由军团提供，但也越来越难以应对日益增加的需求，他们仍需要靠家族的影响力尽量多地筹集资金，而这项工作一直是Leto的继母伊如兰夫人在主持。

在书房门口见到母亲之后，Leto更加确信是那家伙回来了——伊如兰夫人的脸色别提有多难看，比见到他和Quintus在没人的地方戚戚我我还要难看。

“今晚你要是错过晚餐的话，就请等明天早上吧。”

“遵命，母亲，我一定准时过去。”Leto毕恭毕敬地回答，然而一转头功夫，他就已经忘记了自己的许诺，飞快地往自己卧室的方向跑去。

 

黑金色的巨狼出现在楼梯的尽头，用一双浅绿色的美丽眼睛望着他，好像在等待着他喘过气来，给它一个热烈的拥抱。

“嘿，‘Stelios’，你回来了！”Leto紧紧地抱住跑下来的，用亲吻回应着巨狼的亲昵，“我好想你。”

巨狼兴奋地舔着他的脸，重逢的热情很快就让他难以招架，毕竟人和巨狼的体格还是差得太远。这只精神向导原本属于Quintus，不过，对于精神领域不分彼此的孪生兄弟来说，交换精神向导并不是什么难事，哪怕相隔千里。

他又揉了揉‘Stelios’脖子上厚厚的毛发，让它去外院找它的主人，然后收好自己脸上的笑，装作严肃地走上台阶。

 

不出所料那人此时就站在他卧室的门口，头上的斗篷还没摘下来，把一头长发完全盖住了。也难怪小马库斯会认错，以为是他的孪生哥哥Quintus。Leto故意不表现他对那人的关注，一面晃晃悠悠地走到卧室门口，一面引导着对方挡住自己的去路。

穿斗篷的男人也好像在和他故意作对，低下头去祥装看不见他的到来，直到Leto走近了才靠在门上，让他撞进自己的怀里，发出一阵好听的轻笑。

 

“你身上有药水的味道……Stelios。”Leto把脸埋进哨兵的颈窝里，深深吸了口气，“我不喜欢。”

“洗个澡就全没了。”男人用慵懒地语调回答着他，双手顺着他的大腿向上移动，然后顺势将他半抱起来，坐在自己的大腿根部，然后一脸享受地在向导醇最明显的部位依恋地嗅来嗅去，落下一连串的吻。

“这是个好主意……”Leto笑着揪住Stelios的头发，让他和自己面对面。

上一次分离的时候那身罗马人的乔装早就没了踪影，Stelios又变回了日耳曼尼亚“银矛”的模样，棱角分明的面庞被北方的寒冬雕刻得更加锋利。Leto用舌尖不急不慢地舔着哨兵的唇纹，并伸出手将对方胯间半硬的器官和自己的贴在一起磨蹭着。两人身体的温度渐渐升高，被药水掩盖的哨兵热随之逐渐明显，那熟悉的味道和Quintus极度相似，但在Stelios身上又有些微妙的不同。

“他们在找你，小王子。”哨兵的听觉远超过常人，这栋别墅之中任何一个角落的声音都逃不过他的耳朵。

“别……别管他们，看来……我们是要错过晚餐了。”

 

他们几乎没有犹豫就放弃了晚餐直奔浴室，毕竟，一个长途跋涉多日而另一个也在近卫军营里忙碌了一整天，早就想好好冲个澡。不过更重要的原因是……他们光是拥抱在一起蹭了蹭就已经射得衣物里外都是了。

……

TBC


	20. PWP 番外（中）

罗马人将“黑盾”身上特殊的味道称作向导醇，而Leto身上特有的味道在给予“银矛”安全感的同时也让他们陷入另一种危险。Stelios此时就深陷其中，他已经有半年多没有见到过他的罗马“黑盾”，这早就超越了一个“银矛”能容忍的极限，如果不是因为那场意外受伤的话，他应该早在十天前就回到罗马来。  
十天已经太长了，事实上，分开的每一个日出和日落都无比漫长，哨向在精神上的连接在此间一天天滋长，直到寒冬过去冰雪融化，直到他再度回到他的身旁。有时候Stelios也会猜想，他不在罗马的时候，Leto有他的孪生兄长陪伴是不是会相对没那么想念他，而这种想法在他们每年重逢的时候就会被立即抛到脑后。Leto总是比他更加按耐不住，完全丧失了身为“黑盾”的强大控制力。

“向导大人……呃Leto……我好奇如果这时候有人来袭击的话我们可怎么办？”  
“你紧张⋯⋯紧张什么，Stelios,这是在家里⋯⋯”  
“罗马不存在和平，这个由侵略者统治的城市⋯⋯”  
“闭嘴！还……还有你哥……”

一般来说Stelios对自家兄长都是没有什么同情心的，但听到Leto这样说也难免会在内心虚伪地替看门的Quintus悲哀了一两个瞬间——然后才将头埋入Leto的双腿之间。  
Leto浑身的肌肉顿时紧绷，哨兵的五感比常人敏锐，触感自然也是，Stelios能发现Leto身上每一个细微的变化，在海边沐浴了一天的阳光之后他白皙的皮肤会染上小麦的色泽，而边境初秋的风又会将那圆润的脸颊削出隐约可见的棱角……  
四年过去了，Leto已经不是初遇时那个青涩的少年，如今他周身散发着已经发育成熟的丰满，大腿肌肉的线条紧实了很多，而向导醇的味道也更加甘甜。  
你喜欢柑橘果实的味道，不是吗？  
Leto总是这样充满暗示和诱惑地对他说，像主人在问他的爱犬想不想尝尝刚摘下来的新鲜柑橘，并温柔地剥开果实那颜色鲜艳的外皮，一层又一层，汁水时不时随着撕开的果皮喷溅出来，周围的空气中弥漫着越来越浓郁的清香。没有比感官上的享受更令人满足的事了，每次如此这般的暗示之后，都会有一场淋漓尽兴的性爱接踵而来，他们彼此的呼吸和味道完全交融在一起，直到彼此完完全全变成了对方的一部分。  
Stelios还记得第一次和Leto前往那不勒斯湾的情景，他们在望得见大海的花园中做爱，泉水从石头缝中渗出来，少年诱人的身体被他打开，艳阳之下的鲜艳果实都被染上了爱欲的火焰，烧得漫山遍野都是耀眼的星，柠檬涩而不苦的艳黄和柑橘甜而不腻的亮橙闪烁在浓郁的绿色之中，远方是同样令人沉溺的蓝色大海。  
而这片土地上所有的颜色加在一起也不及Leto湛蓝的双眼，所有的香醇和柔滑都比不上那处只有他和他的哥哥才能进入的神圣领域。

而此时罗马的夕阳已经落下，浴室的水温上升到了最高，将Stelios一路带来的寒冷彻底融化。“银矛”战士并没太注意到这一点，因为更难以忍耐的热度来自体内，所有的生命之力都在渴求着去到另一个身体里释放开来，以此来紧紧联系两个本是孤独的灵魂。  
方才两人靠在门口厮摩了好一阵，几乎是同时射了在了彼此的腿间，释放后的快感和疲惫并没有让他们满足，Stelios抱着Leto走进浴池，然后保持着这个姿势开始了下一轮的进攻。Leto的双腿缠在他的腰间将他紧紧夹住，直到他背上的伤口有些隐隐作痛才忽然放松，为此Stelios对哨响之间的连接很是不满，他不愿Leto感到他的任何伤痛，更不愿让Leto为了那微不足道的伤口而心痛。  
“我很害怕，Stelios……你是知道的。”Leto低下头来，将他的脸捧在双手之间，湛蓝的双眼里充满雾气，不用过多的解释就已经毫无掩饰地表达了他想说的一切。然后主动献上了一个几乎可以用挣扎来形容的热吻，唇舌相交之间，海啸般复杂而炽烈的想念和担忧将他的哨兵完全吞没。  
“我在这儿……Leto。”哨兵吮吸着那对鲜艳的双唇，在亲吻的间隙中低声呓语着，并腾出一只手来抚摸着怀中人的后背。  
我发誓为你而活，早在尚未结合之前就已经发过誓。  
“那么⋯⋯哦⋯⋯”向导的喘息里满是情欲，远热过浴池中源源不断上升的热气，“现在就进来，马上。”

哨兵的嘴角浮现出一抹得意，他放过了那对红唇，开始一路向下吻去，先是在那圆润的下巴上舔舐了一阵，然后就将自己炽热的呼吸喷在了向导的脖子上。同时，他的手指插进Leto的股瓣之间，仔细地在肉壁的褶皱上来回扫着，那双缠在他腰间的腿再度紧绷起来，这让他愈发得寸进尺，手指开始在那些敏感的点上缓慢推按，力道也越来越大。  
怀中人的反应让他很满意，年轻的向导发出一波比一波更不知羞耻的呻吟，并抱紧他的头，将自己的胸膛挺起，两颗柔软的乳头就这样被呈现到他眼前，被他贪婪地含进口中。

不够……在他探入第三个手指之后向导的想法从连接中传来，想要你，想被你填满，想完全将你纳入我的身体里。

这个想法像一道指令般解除了哨兵的隐忍，Stelios光是想象一下就已经险些把持不住，他再也无法忽视自己胯间涨得发疼的坚挺，一只手托住怀中那光滑而结实的股瓣，另一只手扶住自己勃起的粗大分身。  
Leto对他手指的撤出似乎不太满意，但很快就被另一种强烈不知多少倍的快感刺激得叫喊出来，那是Stelios的阴茎前端挤进他穴口所带来的快感，是彼此存在于真实图景中的证明，这种真实带来的安全感是不言而喻的，是任何精神连接也无法取代的亲密，对于分离了半年的伴侣来说更是如此。  
“Quintus也是这么操你的吗，向导大人？”他感到继续推进似乎有些困难，便稍微退出来了一些，用龟头在肉壁上剐蹭让他的伴侣适应后穴中的巨大异物。  
“你哥哥他⋯⋯哦，棒极了，他⋯⋯啊！”

Leto故意挑逗他的行为很快得到了回应，Stelios的第二次推进显然没有之前那么温和了，粗大的柱身已经几乎完全没入。Leto没准备好的身体在被贯穿之后本能地僵硬起来，连带着后穴的肌肉都一起收紧，把体内的分身紧紧夹住。  
他的“黑盾”简直太美妙了，Stelios此时大脑一片空白，作为一个“银矛”他全部的感官似乎只剩下属于动物的那一部分，只能体会到自己的繁殖器插进伴侣体内的无上快感。他将怀中的向导搂得更紧了，将对方那早已勃起的分身夹在两人身体之间，紧密到连水都无法渗过。

“被我操是不是更舒服些？嗯？”感官的满足让哨兵的语言愈发污秽，“这半年你是不是已经被Quintus那家伙操腻了？让我来给你换换口味。”  
要是换做平时，Leto一定会鄙视地赏他一个白眼，附加一句“问什么问？你又不是没有看过？”而这时却只剩下娇喘的精力，拼命将下体朝两个人连结的地方挺。  
哨兵的双手紧紧握住向导的双臀，将他稍稍向上提起，埋进穴口的柱身退出了一些，然后稍微松开手，借助下坠的力量让怀中的人再次坐回他的跨间，丰满的股瓣夹住他的分身，重重撞在他的阴囊上。水花被高高溅起，发出啪啪的声响，把两人肉体的冲撞声无限放大，在浴室中不断回响着。

“啊好疼，不要！放了我，Stelios,我不行了。”  
“松开你的手，Leto，你还有心思管你的弟兄？是不是嫌我操得还不够狠。”  
“不，我想射⋯⋯啊，求求你不要，啊！你真棒⋯⋯你这个野兽！”

Leto突然低下一直仰着的头，湛蓝的双眼中满是被欲望折磨的疯狂，他的身体逐渐适应了他的粗大，开始和他一起律动，并且慢慢地掌握了两人的节奏，一只手握着自己的分身，另一只手扯着Stelios脖子上的挂坠，毫不躲避地盯着他的眼睛，像是要看进他的灵魂里。  
你已经看到了我内心的全部，Leto⋯⋯  
这是他到达高潮之前最后一个清醒的想法，他怀中的向导几乎和他一起射了出来，用疲软的双臂搂住他的脖颈，他听见自己的低吼，然后抖动着将精液全数喷进了伴侣的身体深处。

“你的背上⋯⋯还好吗？”

Leto趴在他身上轻声问道，似乎连抬手的力气也没有了，像一只满足的大猫，此刻唯一需要的就是和他紧紧搂在一起，沉浸在彼此拥有的现实之中。Stelios轻抚着怀中的向导，后者皮肤光滑的质感让他留恋不已。他的罗马黑盾如此年轻，20岁是一个人类最强大美丽的年纪。

“在部落中，有半数以上的男性活不过30岁。”

他不小心流露了自己的心声，很快换来了怀中人的不满。

“如果你也属于那一半的话，Stelios，我每年就得抽出一半时间待在死者的国度。”  
“哦，饶了我吧，我可担不起拐骗罗马第一向导的罪名。”  
“放心好了，团长不会不允许我休假的，只是家里的孩子们没人管的话，母亲大人会发疯的。”

伊如兰夫人盛怒的样子还是很可怕的，Stelios只是想象了一下都觉得头疼。  
Leto笑着撑起身体，将自己的额头贴在他的头上，用鼻尖轻轻地蹭着他的鼻子，随意地轻啄着他的唇。

“很明显你还想再来一次，我的向导。”  
“是的，我的波吕克斯，不过⋯⋯”Leto的目光微微朝浴室门口斜了斜，“你哥哥似乎要和你好好交流一下，对你意外受伤这件事。”  
“哦，不！”  
“哀嚎是没有用的，你还是准备好挨揍吧。”

TBC


	21. 番外（下）

在Leto离开之前Quintus就已经有预感自己的孪生弟弟回来了，他的狼，哦不是，Stelios的狼从来不会离开他的视线这么久，除非它真正的主人在附近。所以，当那只离开他半年之久的“Stelios”出现时，他并没有感到惊奇。  
“Quintus，它是你的精神向导吗？” 近卫军团的学员们把武器收好，望着一直站在不远不近处的巨狼问道。  
那只猛兽的体格是正常狼的两倍，浑身金黄的皮毛，背部是发亮的黝黑。Quintus似乎并没有听见少年的提问，但他眼神中的骄傲和纯粹的宠爱已经给出了答案。  
“哦抱歉，是的。” Quintus为自己的走神道歉，他把自己的佩剑也收了起来，招呼着巨狼过来。  
“可为什么我记得，你的精神向导是一只银灰色和白色相间的？我昨天还见到它了。”  
听到另一个哨兵学员的不解，Quintus脸上的骄傲更深了，微笑几乎变成了咧嘴大笑，换作平时，这位亚崔迪家族的忠实守护者可是很少有严肃之外的表情。  
“是的，那也是我的，它们是兄弟。”  
学员们被他搞糊涂了，一个哨兵怎么可能同时拥有两个精神向导呢？但看着巨狼对Quintus的亲热表现，他们又觉得好像并没有什么不对的。就在这时，那只银灰色的精神向导很及时地从花园的另一边窜了出来，朝着Quintus和他怀中的巨狼扑过去。本来乖乖接受Quintus抚摸的巨狼顿时很绝情地抛弃了主人，转过去和它的兄弟扭打成一团。  
Quintus无奈地笑着，拎起地上的武器，和学员们道别，独自离开了。

无论是在部落还是罗马，双生子两人皆为哨兵的例子都不多，有很多记载证明幼年时两人之间会存在一定程度的精神连接，Quintus记得小时候，他和Stelios的精神向导刚刚觉醒时他们甚至分不清哪一只狼是自己的。但是，这种连接通常会随着年龄的增长慢慢消失，尤其是各自找到自己的向导之后。然而他和Stelios能和同一个向导连接，从而重新寻回少年时代已经消失的连接，甚至能相隔千里互换精神向导，这简直是超越哨响世界能够理解的范围。  
谁知道呢，只要是一切无法解释的美好事物，Quintus都把原因归到Leto身上，他的主人，他的向导，和他的爱人……

把武器房的门锁好之后时间已经不早了，以Quintus对自家弟弟的了解，他回来之后第一件事肯定不会是老老实实吃饭睡觉，而Leto错过晚餐一定会导致伊如兰夫人大发雷霆，于是他自觉地来到客厅充当女主人发泄的对象。伊如兰夫人的活力似乎永远用不光，滔滔不绝地把牢骚一股脑地倒了出来，说得好像Leto还是个孩子，Quintus只能忍着头痛听着 。  
“Leto有没有告诉你他的决定？他到底打不打算接受高地日耳曼军团的任命？”  
“没有，夫人，但看得出他最近一直在认真考虑。”  
“他有什么顾虑？我和他说过很多次，以先帝侄孙的身份留在罗马并不是最好的选择。”  
“Leto可能是……觉得自己没有经验，不足以参与军团的事务。”  
“文书的工作需要什么经验？他还不是担心家里的这些孩子们。”

比起伊如兰夫人，Quintus倒是没有那么担心，他认为Leto早已是个成熟的向导，无论做什么决定都有他的道理。他的这种无条件的信任与忠诚经常受到Stelios的嘲讽，说他当惯了罗马人的奴隶，丧失了自己的思考和判断力。  
他自己不也是一样？Quintus心想，Stelios虽然会经常质疑他们的向导，但有哪一次是真的违反过Leto的任何决定。

Stelios……想到自己的弟弟正在和Leto做着什么样的“交流”，宽容谦让如Quintus这样的兄长也是难以抑制独占欲的，那是哨兵本性里根深蒂固的属性，也是人类天性中属于动物的一面。他走在前往浴室的回廊上，脑海中却不由自主地浮现出Leto那被插得合不拢的后穴……一时间，他感到全身的热度都冲向了胯间，恨不得立即用自己的肉刃插进那柔软滑腻的褶皱之中，将那里面属于Stelios的精液全数刮出来，再填进自己的……

“很明显你还想再来一次，我的向导。”Stelios的声音从浴室里传出来，这无赖听上去仍然不太满足。  
“是的，我的波吕克斯，不过⋯⋯你哥哥似乎要和你好好交流一下，对你意外受伤这件事。”  
“哦，不……”  
“哀嚎是没有用的，你还是准备好挨揍吧。”  
——幸灾乐祸的少年可能没有想到，Quintus打算先把他吃抹干净，再去揍他那个打起仗来不要命的弟弟。

Stelios看到他来了，故意闭上眼睛把头一歪，好像装睡就能逃避问题，这个永远长不大的家伙，Quintus这会儿没工夫和他生气，他的全部注意力都在Leto身上。  
向导感应到了他的欲望，慵懒地回过头来，微微眯起那双蓝眼睛，然后故意挑衅一般将Stelios按倒在浴池边，低下头去把对方的硕大含进了嘴里，翘起的臀部刚好把湿润的穴口暴露在他面前。Quintus的呼吸在这般明显的暗示下几乎变成了粗喘，他把手里的东西放在池边的石凳上，然后径直踏入水中。  
自己胯间的大家伙已经硬得生疼，生命的热度想要在那片属于他的温润土地中释放，与每一粒泥土融为一体。有Stelios为他开了“前路”，Quintus无需担心Leto的身体是否适应他的进入，他仅用一只手就托起了爱人的下半身，那柔软的小腹中满是他兄弟的精液。  
“他没能让你满足的那部分，就让我来吧，主人。”  
——他是被你驯服的野狼，而我在遇见你的那一刻就已经丧失了狼的骄傲。  
Quintus说着，用另一只手将自己涨大的阴茎对准那湿润的穴口推了进去，Leto立即发出了含糊不清的呜呜声，他嘴里含着Stelios的家伙，想要退出来却又被另一个哨兵强行按住。他们兄弟两个在某些事上还是有一些默契的，Quintus忍不住想。Stelios很配合地握住了Leto的右手，而他则握住了左手，这下他们的向导完全挣扎不动了，只能被他们一前一后地操，发出越来越凄惨的呜咽声，汗水和泪水混在一起沿着那紧皱的眉头滑下来，引得两个哨兵的狼性越发肆虐。  
身为兄长的他那个没费太多功夫就把自己胯间的肉柱整个埋进了向导的身体，他故意比平时更大力地在对方体内搅动，恨不得自己那伞状的龟头能深探进爱人的腹中，把那里面所有属于Stelios的种子都逼出来，连那些藏在褶皱之中的都不放过，缓慢而有力的刮蹭之后是再次猛烈地插入，顶得Leto握着他的手越来越用力，呜咽声几乎变成了悲鸣。  
Quintus不记得他抽插了多久，这次他比平日更有耐性，直到感觉不到再有滑腻的液体从Leto的后穴被刮出，他才颤抖着在那片软濡之中释放了。  
……

“闭嘴，Stelios。”  
“我还他妈的什么也没说呢！”  
趁着共同的向导被操得浑身乏力没功夫管他们，两兄弟直入主题地吵了起来。见到孪生弟弟还算完整地回到他们身边，Quintus的确松了口气，但这并不表示他可以原谅他，诸神在上，Leto有多担心他——他的哥哥有多担心他。他们三个人的精神连接在相隔万里之外也不曾中断过，而那天，Stelios的狼突然没了踪影，Leto整整两天不间断地在精神领域中寻找，靠着强大的意志力唤醒了重伤者即将消失的意识。  
“你以为是谁救了你，如果不是Leto的话……”  
“我当然知道，够了，Quintus，你以为那是我故意的吗？”  
“你总是不把危险当回事！”  
“你能不能别把事情严重化，下一句是什么？是不是我总有一天会死在自己的自大……”  
“你胡扯些什么！”  
“我没有……啊！”

两人逐渐升级的争吵淹没在了水中，随着两声“扑通”，两位战无不胜的日耳曼尼亚裔哨兵被自己的向导踹翻在了浴池里，呛得一时间说不出话来。  
Leto慢悠悠地坐起来，拿起Quintus端来的酒杯，一边往里面倒着葡萄酒一边欣赏着在浴池中呛水的两个哨兵，目光严厉，一点也没有同情的意思，直到他们重新恢复正常呼吸，才威严地开口——  
“冷静了？”  
Quintus觉得有点丢脸，偷瞟了一眼身边的Stelios，对方也是一副气焰全无的模样，在向导的怒意面前，再傻的哨兵也知道要收敛。  
“虽然Quintus的确有些小题大做……”Leto喝完第二杯酒，本来就红润的脸颊更蒙上了一层魅惑，“但是……”

看到他们两人都在等待“判决”，年轻的向导反而不急于说下去，他伸手掰了一块面包，沾着橄榄油塞进嘴里，红润的舌头舔了舔嘴边的面包渣，还故意夸张地吮吸着自己的手指。  
Quintus觉得刚刚满足的欲望又有抬头的架势，而且他很肯定，Stelios也有同样的感觉，但此刻他们都被Leto用汤勺指着不敢轻举妄动，只等着那小小的银勺最后停在谁的面前。

“但是……”  
Leto眯起眼睛，手中的动作渐渐慢了下来，最终指向了不幸的那一个——  
“不当心的家伙，如果不受点惩罚的话可能会不长记性。”

Quintus有点得意地看着他弟弟被两只精神向导扑倒在水中，然后握住了Leto伸向他的手，把他抱进了卧室。

那晚Leto又和他来来回回做了不知道多少次，Quintus能感受到对方的恋恋不舍，Stelios的到来意味着他的离开，重逢的喜悦总被分离的苦涩掩盖。  
告诉我这样的生活终有尽头……Leto在他心中不断地问道。  
告诉我……  
有一天卡斯托尔和波吕克斯将不再分离，而我……

当整个罗马城都陷入沉睡的时候他被身边的轻微动静吵醒，Stelios就睡在他们的旁边，此时也警惕地睁开了双眼。  
Leto从他们中间坐起来，轻轻地走下床去，随手拎起地上也不知道是谁的袍子，赤裸着走进了漆黑的夜里。而他望着爱人的背影，不知道过了多久。  
“他这段时间一直是这样吗，Quintus？大半夜的睡不着？”  
“是的。”  
“别说是我的错。”  
“你倒是很有自知之明。”

困扰着Leto的问题远不止是这些，他的忧虑在更高也更远的地方，那决定着更多人的幸福，为此他们可以牺牲自己的生活，这是早已默认的事实，作为哨兵的他所需要做的，就是服从向导的决定并为之战斗。

“你倒是看得开，一点自己的想法也没有。”  
“随你说好了，Leto有自己做决定的能力，难道你不这么认为吗？”  
“我没怀疑过，不过既然你这么说了，为他分担忧虑的任务就交给你好了，我困着呢。”  
看着弟弟这么不负责任地睡去，Quintus苦笑着起身穿上短袍，拿起Leto的托加，走出卧室去履行自己的职责。

初春的夜，露台上仍有习习凉风，Leto将袍子系在腰间，拉开弓对着远处的神殿，听到他的脚步也没有回头。Quintus知道，此时Leto正在自己的精神图景中和自己对话，这是他审视自己内心的方式，像蒙上双眼的弓箭手，当他有勇气不依靠视觉来锁定目标时，才会开启更强大的“眼”。  
“母亲想让我接受高地日耳曼军团的任命。”  
Quintus为他披上托加，并不急于询问。  
“她一直以来都在保护着我，而我又能够保护多少人呢？”  
“Leto……”

别轻视自己……  
你永远是我们勇气的来源，是希望和信仰，是无需置疑的跟随。

他温柔地用手蒙上了Leto的双眼，感受着爱人的呼吸渐渐平稳，他知道，Leto从来不会迷失，自从他7岁那年从自己的沙海中找到了回家的路，他就再也不用担心会失去他。  
“我们走吧。”  
“什么？”  
Leto放下弓箭，将他的手握住，然后转过身来望向他的眼睛，湛蓝的双眸中充满坚定。  
“去日耳曼尼亚。”  
Quintus还没有反应过来，Leto便拉着他回到屋里，不知什么时候站在他们身后的Stelios和他交换了一个欣慰的目光。  
“快点，我们有很多事情要准备。”Leto的声音已经在书房了。  
“是，主人，来了。”

他宠溺地回答着，也好，这样的话，故事的主角就不只是日耳曼尼亚的波吕克斯了。

END


End file.
